The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: The Future warrior a year after defeating Demigra in the Crack of time. Gets visited by his Father who he thought abandoned him when he was born and gets sent to the world of the Greek god's. How will the Olympians handle a Half-blood with the power to destroy the earth with a single attack. takes place after Xenoverse
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way shape or form they belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Summary: The Future warrior a few months after defeating Demigra in the Crack of time. Gets visited by his Father who he believed abandoned him when he was born . How will the Olympians handle a Half-blood with the power to destroy the earth with a single attack.**

 **Well after getting a review from my other Percy Jackson fic asking me to put my DBX x Percy Jackson fic back up I decide to.**

 **But I've decided not to make Zeus his father as I think he would be paranoid if he had a saiyan as a son as he would fear he would be after his throne.**

 **Now I'm not sure how the Greek god's stack up to in power to a super saiyan so if somebody would give me a rough idea how strong they are I would appreciate it big time as I don't think they would stand up to Beerus from what I've read in the book's.**

 **Age's will be different then cannon in this story…**

 **Future warrior: 17**

 **Percy Jackson: 16**

 **Annabeth Chase: 16**

* * *

Standing in the Time nest was the Future Warrior the teen responsible for defeating Demigra the Demon god in the crack of time a year ago after he tried to erase time and create history how he saw fit. After fighting his way to the crack of time and having a gruelling fight to the death that resulted in a few broken bones and survived by a lot of luck.

He finally managed to kill the crazed Demon god with a Kamehameha completely erasing him from existence before Tokitoki was freed and teloported them both to Toki Toki city where Goku, Trunk's and The supreme Kai of time were waiting for him before Goku took him to capsule corp and put him into the healing chamber.

After his recovery which took about a week in the chamber he was nagged by Bulma and Chi-Chi for nearly killing himself using the Kio-ken and the super saiyan combination as it could kill him but he had no choice as he was fighting somebody who had been building the power for over 70'0000 years and had the power to turn your own friends against you.

Goku when Bulma and Chi-Chi was nagging at him shook his head in disapproval at using such a dangerous move but once they left was like a giddy school boy wanting to fight him with the Future warrior agreeing, of course he lost as he was no Super Saiyan God like Goku and Vegeta were and only could go up to SSJ2.

The Future Warrior or as he was known to his friend's Rota. He was 17 years old, had black spiky hair with one bang loose, Black pupil-less eyes. A light skin tone, he was heavily muscled due to all the training he had done in his life and Stood 6'5.

He was wearing black saiyan battle amour with red shoulder straps and red highlights, had a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist, black saiyan pants, black saiyan boot's with red tip's, red wristbands and strapped to his back was a broad sword made from katchin metal, the strongest metal in universe 7.

Rota's Black eyes twinkled with excitement as he was looking at his opponent waiting for him to start the spar. His opponent was his best friend and time patroler Partner Trunk's Briefs a saiyan from a different time line from the main time line in the seventh universe as his time line had been destroyed leaving him as the only warrior remaining to defend it as almost the entire human race was dead due to the androids killing everyone.

Trunk's briefs was 19 years old had shoulder length purple hair, Blue eye's, tanned skin and stood 6'3. he was wearing a black vest that revealed his toned arms and chest, grey Trousers and orange trainer boot's, strapped to his back was a broad sword like Rota's expect it wasn't made from katchin metal as it was a gift from a friend.

The two friends stood there for a moment with smirk's on their face before they both disappeared from sight and appeared in the air trading punches with each other with their fist Colliding with each other's making shock waves from the power behind the attack's.

Bringing his arm up Rota blocked a kick from Trunks before he grabbed said leg and started spinning him around before letting him go making Trunk's go flying into the pond and into it before he re-emerged and shoot towards Rota and head butted him in the Chest cracking Rota's amour and making him go flying through to the Supreme Kai house and landed on her sofa.

Getting back up Rota shot out from the house and clotheslined Trunks nearly breaking his neck in the process before the saiyan from the future got back up and charged at Rota as they both began punching each other relentlessly shaking the entire City of Toki Toki from the power of the two saiyan's.

"What's wrong Trunk's, slowing down?" Rota challenged with a smirk.

"You wish, I'm just fighting at your level." Trunk's smirked back at him as his saiyan blood was pumping for a real fight as nobody in his time line could spar with him so he could finally stop holding back with Rota

"Well then lets see how you handle this!" Rota told him as he did a flip kick, knocking Trunks away from him before he flew higher up and cupped his hands together.

" **Kaa...mee...haa...mee** " Rota chanted as a blue ball of ki appeared in his hand making Trunk's go wide eyed before he flew up to the same level as Rota and prepare his fathers move that he had been practising for a while.

" **Final!** "Trunk's shouted as he spread his arms out and two golden ball's of ki appeared, one in each palm.

"Enough!" A voice shouted at the two saiyan's making them look down at the supreme Kai of time who had her hands on her hip's a universal sign that a woman was angry or annoyed.

The two saiyan's stopped their attack's and floated down to the ground slowly to get an earful from the Kai who was clearly annoyed that they had wrecked her house while she had been out.

"So then? Who's idea was it to spar here?" she asked the two warriors who were finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

"Well? I'm waiting?" She asked them sternly while tapping her foot.

"Well, we just wanted a little spar. I mean we didn't even go Super saiyan." Rota told her with Trunk's agreeing with his friend.

"So you had a Spar in the time Nest? The one place if destroyed would destroy all of time and Space in the multi-verse?" She asked Rota who sweated under her stare and absently wondered if all females from every race could do that to him.

"Well, Trunk's suggested it." Rota said passing the blame onto Trunk making him glare at him as he was still paying the price for creating a new time line hence why he had to join the patrol in the first place.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it!." She shouted at them. "Which one of you smashed my house?" She asked sternly making them both gulp.

"It's was Rota, I tried to stop him but..."Trunks said while sending a little smirk at Rota as a little payback for earlier.

"Well if that's the case.. You may leave Trunk's while I have a little chat with Rota." She told Trunk's with a sweet smile making the saiyan from the future give a quick goodbye to Rota and his boss before leaving the time nest while Rota got an earful from his employer. Ha take that Rota Trunks though to himself with glee.

Trunk was walking around the city minding his own business and not paying attention where he was walking and bumped into somebody knocking them down before he helped them up only to see that the man in front of him looked like an older version of his partner.

He had black shoulder length hair, Golden eyes like a saiyan, a light skin tone and stood 6'8 a very tall man indeed. He was wearing a long black travelling cloak so Trunk's couldn't see what he was wearing.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." Trunk's apologised to the man who waved him off.

"It's fine, no harm done. I don't suppose you happen to know a Rota do you?" The man asked with a hopeful tone.

"I might do, what do you want with him?" Trunks asked as he knew that Rota could defend himself fine but he was his best friend and if somebody tried to kill him then Trunk's would be at Rota's side just as he was when Rota was when he was being controlled by Demigra.

"I'm his father and I believed he died a long time ago." The man told him making Trunk's a little suspicious of the man as it was a know fact that Rota came from Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed so the man in front of him would have to be very old.

"If that's true then you would have to be very old." Trunk's stated to the man who merely smiled.

"Indeed I am." The man told him.

"Very well, come with me but I warn you if your lying and try to kill Rota. I will end you." Trunk's warned the man with man nodding his head as Trunk's led him to the Time nest where Trunk's saw his boss ripping Rota a new one.

"I told you a year ago. No fighting in the time nest and what did you do!" The Kai shouted at him as she ran after the future warrior with a weapon that had Trunk's skin become pale as she had somehow gotten hold of the **frying pan of doom**.

"Fight." Rota Screamed as he ran around the broken house to get away from his boss.

"I will make you learn to listen to me ROTA!" She shouted at him.

"Leave me be you old Hag!" He shouted back at her.

"Hag! Am I? You try looking this good when your over 70'0000 years old."

"So your an ancient hag then?" Rota questioned." Wait is that Bardock?" Rota asked her as she spun around with hearts in her eyes to see her crush only to see Trunk's back with an old friend that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's been a long time Chronoa."The man stated with a small smile as he walked over to her.

"That it has Master." Chronoa said to her old teacher." What are you doing here? I thought you were never returning to this universe?" She asked him.

"I wasn't going to but...I heard of a Warrior who shared the name of my dead son and so I returned." The man stayed as he looked at Rota who looked back at him in surprise as he looked just like him.

"Who are you?" Rota asked the man with narrowed eyes as he looked way to much like him and hoped that he wasn't some damn shape shifter like Oolong that damn perverted pig, always wanting girl's pantys.

"My Name is Kronos..and I'm your father." The know Identified Kronos told him.

"My father left me after my mother died in childbirth." Rota stated.

"I'm sorry...but if you give me a chance to explain everything to you." Kronos asked his son who looked at Trunk's who shrugged.

"Very well..Kronos." Rota stated.

"We'll leave you alone." The supreme Kai said as she grabbed Trunk's hands and dragged him away.

"Well come on...explain why you left me to fend for myself." Rota demanded as he looked at his supposed father.

"Well...you see I wanted to stay with you but my original body forced me to return to my universe." Kronos told him.

"Original body?" Rota asked confused.

"Yes..you see this isn't my Original body but one I had created to get away from my Universe. This Body has the good part of my soul in it where as my old body is cursed to be hated, my father cursed me before I killed him to suffer the same fate as him to be murdered by my own children. I thought they were just the ravings of a madman but as time went on I noticed myself being to change darker and become evil."

"I tried to do everything in my power to fight the curse..but I was losing myself at first I didn't notice it but then I hit my wife..the love of my life Rhea...it was in that moment I knew that I was changing and so I created a body for me to become somebody knew and try and start again." Kronos told Rota.

"What are you talking about? Humans can't created new bodies for themselves." Rota asked as this was giving him a headache.

"No your right, Humans can't but God's and Titans can." Kronos told him.

"Wait God's? Like the God of destruction." Rota asked him as just thinking about more then one God like Beerus who threatened to destroy earth over not getting pudding was frighting but the fight between him and Beerus was fun even if he lost.

"Yes but there is no God of destruction in Universe one but it does have other god's there Like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Demeter which are your older siblings." Kronos.

"Poseidon..that's one badass name." Rota stated making Kronos have an amused smile.

"Really?" He asked his son.

"Damn straight! I mean if I said I am Zeus!...it's like meh but if you say I am POSEIDON! It just has more emotion, more passion to it." Rota said with a stern nod.

"I suppose you right. Anyway as I was saying I am or at least my other body is a Titan, the titan of time but call him Cronos where as I am Kronos with a K instead of a C."

"Well I created a body which happened to be a saiyan body on Planet Vegeta where I lived my childhood and met your mother Gula. I will always love your mother as when she learned who I was she didn't shun me or turn me away but came to love me."

"While I was away in my saiyan body the other me was ruling the earth version of Universe one with an iron fist and did something I didn't believe I would ever do...He swallowed his own child." Kronos told Rota who looked shocked.

"How? That should be impossible?" Rota said to his father.

"Full blooded Titan's and God's can grow to any height they want to so Cronos was over 15'0 tall and swallowed Hestia in fear that she would steal his throne and did the same with your other siblings until it was Zeus's turn but your step-mother Rhea saved him."

" But with your saiyan body, why didn't you stop your other self?" Rota asked him.

"The Fates prevented me from interfering."

"The Fates?" Rota asked him.

"Ahhh yeas, well in my Universe everything is decided by fate so no matter what happens it's all planed out for you."

"Well, that sucks." Rota stated to him.

"Look It's good to know that I have a father that's still alive but why did you come here?" Rota asked as he doubted that it was for a family reunion.

"I need your Help. Your Brother is threaten war on your brother as he thinks he stole his lightning bolt." Kronos told him.

"Why would he do that?"

"Your Brother Zeus is very paranoid and thinks Hades and Poseidon want to steal his throne that should have been Hades." Kronos told him.

"Then why isn't it?" Rota asked as if it belonged to him then why the hell didn't he have it.

"Well Zeus didn't want to be the God of the Underworld and would rather be god of the sky and attacked him."

"So why do you need me to find the bolt? I have a job here." Rota asked him.

"Because if the Bolt isn't found soon Zeus will wage war against his brother that will kill millions of humans lives." Kronos told him making Rota snarl.

"He would kill millions of lives over something so petty?" Rota snarled. It seemed all God's were scum and believed themselves superior to the lowly mortals.

"It's the way of the god's. Plus Zeus inherited Cronos arrogance."

"So what do I need to do?" Rota asked.

"First I want you to see your step-mother Rhea. Tell her that your the son of her husband. I know she won't hate you as she love all her family. She'll teach you how all about the Greek world." Kronos told him.

"And second be careful. As soon as my other half Cronos discovers that you've arrived in my Earth then he'll try to tempt you and offer you anything to be his pawn. Don't listen to him he's a bastard and cunning as a fox believe me. We've both fought before and he mess with your head like you wouldn't believe." Kronos warned him.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends and mentors?" Rota asked his Father.

"It will be better for you to leave now. So you have more time to prepare, I'll get all your stuff and get it delivered to you at a later time." Kronos told him.

"Okay...well I always wanted a family, shame there not saiyan's but they'll do."Rota smirked.

"I'll see you soon." Kronos said as he hoped his son could right all the wrongs his other did.

"Yep, well see you around...Father." Rota said as he disappeared in a white light as Kronos sent him to his world leaving the titan/Saiyan to explain everything to his old student and hope she wouldn't be too mad at him leaving.

 **Universe one.**

Inside her home preparing Lunch was the Titaness Rhea, Mother to the elder god's and wife to the crooked one Cronos. She had raven black hair that flowed down her back like a river, Meadow green eyes, creamy skin and stood 5'8. She was wearing a green dress that went down to her ankles and had a smile on her face as was watching her cookies bake as her eldest daughter Hestia was coming around for lunch and a chat as she did every week unlike her other children.

But Rhea knew that her children were too old now to be fussed over. She would of loved to raise at least one of her children but it seemed it wasn't to be. She also wished that her boys would stop their bickering with each other, they were God's but they acted like little brats at times but she loved them all.

She turned from her oven when she heard a knock at the door and walked over to it though she thought Hestia would appear through the fire place like she usually did. Opening the door Rhea was surprised when instead of her daughter it was a young man with black spiky hair, black eyes, strange amour and a sword on his back and built like a god in her opinion and was a bit taller then her.

"Can I help you?"Rhea asked the young man with a heart warming smile that made the young man blush slightly making Rhea giggle inwardly at the affect she had on him as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't suppose you happen to be Rhea?" The young man asked her.

"Who's asking?"Rhea asked as not many people knew her name in fact the house should have been invisible to mortals.

"I'm your Husbands Son." The teen told her making her eyes go wide at the thought of her husband who was down in the pit having a child and no doubt the Olympians would fear somebody who gained the power of Cronos.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Rhea asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm not sure how to prove it really. But he sent me here to learn about the Greek world as I'm from a different Universe." The boy told her with a nervous chuckle.

"Well you don't appear to be evil..well come on in." Rhea told as invited the Saiyan/Titan hybrid into her home.

"Thank you Ma'am." Rota thanked as he followed her into her house as she led him into the kitchen and offered him a seat before he unstrapped his sword and leaned it against the table.

"So then what do I call you then?" Rhea asked her step-son.

"Well I've always said you can call me what ever you want just don't call me late for dinner." Rota laughed as he scratched the back of his head making Rhea laugh with him.

"My name's Rota." Rota told her with a smile.

What a lovely name Rota." Rhea told him with a smile making the Future warrior blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Please don't call me Ma'am, it makes me feel old." Rhea told him

"Yes Ma..I mean yes Rhea." Rota told her as he sat there unsure what he was supposed to do.

"So..Rota. You say your not from this Universe. Which one are you from?" Rhea asked hoping to make conversation.

"Oh..I'm from Universe seven, and I was sent here from Toki Toki city." Rota told her.

"Toki Toki? I haven't been there for a very long time." Rhea said more to herself then Rota.

"You said that your my husbands son, but he's down In the pit." Rhea said to him.

"Well that version of him is...but father said after he was cursed by his father and...hit you for the first time created a body for himself to live a new life. He tried to stop his other self from eating his and your children but the fates wouldn't allow him to." Rota said to her making her frown at the memory's of her past.

"He said that you would help me adapt to this world as your youngest son is threatening war against his brother over the loss of his bolt." Rota told her.

"So that's what his Tantrum is about is it. I told Zeus time and time again not to leave it behind his throne." Rhea scolded her little lightning cloud making Rota chuckle at her.

"Well you must be hungry." Rhea stated with a smile as the saiyan's stomach growled like one of her sacred lions roared making him go red in the face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rhea giggled at him.

"I warn you, Rhea. I'll eat more then you'll have in your home." Rota told her.

"Don't worry about it. Besides your sister will be around soon and she'll love to meet you." Rhea told him as her big family just got bigger.

"Thanks Rhea after my spar..I'm starving." Rota grinned as Rhea went to make him some lunch and left Rota to his thoughts as his mind drifted off about what his father said about Zeus threatening the world. If he thought that he would just allow him to butcher the human race...well the god's had seen nothing like him before and he would destroy them if they ever threatened humanity.

* * *

 **And Cut. Well here my re-try at a DBX x Percy Jackson story. I was trying to pick who to make his parent as there so many good god's that would be perfect to be a saiyan's parent like….**

 **Artemis as she's the goddess of the moon but she'd want Rota to use a bow and it would be pointless for him to.**

 **Athena as she's the goddess of wisdom and that would be ideal for a saiyan warrior.**

 **Hades as I was planning to have Thalia and Rota talk when she's trapped in the tree but I'll either do another Hal story where Noble Six is Hades son or Do an Elder scrolls story where the Dragonborn is his son.**

 **As I hope you can see Kronos is the good version of the titan lord and Cronos is the one stuck in the pit.**

 **Rota will learn how to use some of his fathers powers in the story plus revive training from the supreme Kai of time to improve them as I read that she has control over time.**

 **For the Parings for Rota not sure yet but if you have suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story Good, bad, terrible….Please Review but no flames please thank you kind readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way shape or form they belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Thank you everybody who has followed and reviewed the story as I wasn't sure if people liked the idea of a Saiyan/Titan hybrid instead of a Saiyan/God hybrid but I'm glad you do but if people would like to see a story with a Saiyan/God hybrid let me know and who their parent should be.**

 **Now then onto Reviews…**

 **Edboy4926: Thanks for the review and Glad you like it.**

 **Mistic686: thanks for supporting the story, when Rota begins fighting the God's such as Ares or who ever come after him when they discover he's the son of Cronos then you can expect The Battle's to be DBZ worthy and thanks for the info on Beerus as I wasn't sure how powerful he is compared to Greek god's as from what I've seen Zeus can destroy a city or mountain at beast with his strongest attack.**

 **Guest: Sorry for not having him as a son of Zeus but like I said he would be super paranoid at the power his child had and would fear that Rota would be after his throne just like the other Olympians will probably fear him when they discover his power. I was planning to make Rota as a bit of a loner and pretty nasty to the others as being the Son of the Titan lord but decided to make a good Kronos and have his son be a bit Like Goku.**

 **Thanks for the suggestion on the power between Super saiyan v God, also as you said since Rota does have Titan Blood I might make Rota's Super saiyan God form once he gets it different from the regular one and maybe change the design and call it Super saiyan Titan.**

 **He will reach SSG in the sequels but I wasn't sure if I made him SSG straight away then it didn't really give him any reason to train and unlock the other transformations such as SSJ3, SSJ4(Maybe) SSJG, SJGB.**

 **NOBLACKJACK: Thanks for your Review, thanks for giving my OC a chance :D.**

* * *

It had been a few week's since Rota had arrived in his Father Universe and in that Time He had been reading all about the Greek world as Rhea had told him as she allowed him to read the book's in her library.

He had read about the history of His Fathers other half Cronos and could see why Kronos told him not to trust him after all he had read about him such as swallowing all of his children expect Zeus who Rhea who tricked Cronos into swallowing a rock.

He read about his Family and from what he had read he was wondering if they were part saiyans from how cruel and arrogant they were and could give Vegeta when he came to Earth a run for his money.

Zeus seemed to be the biggest man whore to ever exists, Poseidon caused a young woman to be cursed for making out in Athena temple before she discovered them and cursed the young woman Medusa with her becoming one of the most recognisable monsters in ancient Greece and from what he had learned Poseidon could of changed her back but he didn't.

Hades was a bit confusing for Rota as he could understand why he was so angry at Zeus as he had to stay in the underworld against his will, he was hated thanks to his job, as one of the elder Gods he should have had a throne at Mount Olympus but he was feared by his family simply for his domain.

What he didn't like however was how he sent monsters after the children of his brothers after Zeus and Poseidon made him swear to an oath to have no more Demi-god children as apparently the humans from this universe had two world wars which was just a battle between Demi-God's as some Adolph Hitler guy who was a son of Hades and Poseidon and Zeus children.

The others were interesting to read about Like Apollo and Hermes as Rhea had told Rota about them and hoped that they never met Goten and Kid Trunks as the pranks the four would get up to would possibly end the world.

Artemis took her hatred for males to the extreme in Rota's opinion, sure that Orion felow sounded like a piece of work but to the Saiyan it sounded like Artemis fell for him and over the centries had built up a lot of sexual tension.

Rota had met his Sister Hestia who once met Rota was surprised/shocked that she had another brother that she didn't know about as she thought she'd be able to detect his presence as all god's could sense Titans but Rota was hidden which Rhea and Hestia assumed was because of his saiyan blood as the smell was essentially a weakness so his body adapted to over come his weakness.

Rota remembered when he first met his sister.

 **(Flashback)**

Rhea was watching in complete Shock and slight disgust as her step-son was devouring the food in front off him and had already finished 10 plates and didn't look like he would be slowing down any time soon. Her second oldest son Poseidon had a big appetite but Rota made his eating look like a light snack.

She knew that he told her he ate a lot but she thought he was joking but from the looks of things he wasn't. She would need Hestia's help soon to create more food for Rota soon or her house would be bare of food.

Seeing the look on Rhea's face as he looked up, Rota slurped up the noodles with an embarrassed look on his face and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't realise how hungry I was." Rota apologised with a mumble getting her to smile at him.

"It's fine, Rota. I'll just need to get some more food stocked up." Rhea waved off as she saw the fireplace light up and a small 9 year old girl appeared from the flame, she had black hair but was mostly hidden by her linen shawl expect for a few strands of hair, warm brown eyes that showed nothing but warmth and kindness like Rhea's and was wearing a brown dress.

"Hello mother sorry I'm la..." The young girl began to say only yo drift of when she realised that her mother wasn't alone as there was a boy sitting at the table making Hestia begin to panic that she had revealed the Greek world to a mortal but Luckily her mother saved her.

"It's fine, Hestia. He knows about our world already." Rhea told her making the goddess of the Hearth sigh a breath of relief." Hestia, I want to introduce you to your brother, Rota." Rhea said with a smile making the goddess look at the demi-Saiyan in shock.

"Brother?" Hestia asked her mother quietly with Rhea nodding at her.

"You had a child, mother?" Hestia asked her as she never spoke about having another child before and it would be hard to believe her not wanting to raise a child as she missed out before because of her father.

"He's not my son." Rhea confirmed for her daughter as she gave a pointed look to the floor making Hestia realise who's son was in front of her but she didn't care like the other Olympians would as she had another sibling and couldn't be happier.

Getting up from his seat Rota walked over to her and looked at the smaller girl in from of him who looking up as brown eyes met black. "So your my sister?" Rota asked Hestia who nodded.

"I am apparently, It's nice to meet yo..."Hestia began to only to squeak when Rota lifted her up in his arms and rubbed her cheek against his.

"D'awww your so adorable, I want to keep you." Rota cooed at the maiden goddess making her flush in embarrassment while Rhea was laughing at the two siblings as it was hard to image how someone as cruel and evil as Cronos could have a son as goofy as Rota was.

Putting down his Sister, Rota had a big grin on his face a he held his hand out to her." Nice to meet you Hestia, as Rhea said my Name is Rota." He said to his sister and the two sibling shook hands.

 **(Flashback end)**

Since that Day Hestia had come to see Rota everyday to see how he was and how he was settling into this universe as he had told her that his father Kronos sent him here to prevent the war between Zeus and Poseidon which she found hard to believe that her father had split his soul in half and the good half was Rota's father.

Rota wasn't sure how to prove his story but thankfully Hestia had a power called Retro-Cognition that allowed her to show members of her family visions and could read anybody in her family's mind and with permission from Rota read his mind where she saw his time at Toki Toki city and all his battles against, Radtiz, Vegeta and Nappa, The Ginu force, Frieza, The androids, Cell, Majin Buu, Towa and Mira, The Demon God Demigra, Helping Bardock the father of Goku/Kakarot fight of Frieza's men, fighting the legendary super saiyan Broly, The shenrons, Baby Vegeta Omega shenron and Super android 17 with the help of Gogeta a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. Then how the good part of her father visiting Rota and couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy at the love and care that he felt for his son and was the complete opposite to the father she and her sibblings knew.

After seeing Rota's memories, Hestia was amazed at the life he had lived with two years and the enemies he had fought and made Typhoon look weak compared to the people Rota had fought. What worried her however was what was going to happen when the other God's discovered how powerful Rota was. Ares would no doubt want to fight him. But Zeus and maybe Poseidon would fear him and most of the Olympians would no doubt want him killed before he could betray them.

Hestia had seen him reading up about the Olympians with Rota only seeing the bad about them. Hestia had asked him to give them a chance as those books were written centuries ago and many of them have changed since then...well most of them had. Rota agreed to give them a chance for Rhea and Hestia as they had been very kind to him since he had arrived.

Rhea and Hestia told him how his sword wouldn't to any damage to the monsters and gave him a celestial Bronze Broad sword that went into his sheaf and Rhea told him that she would look after his sword for Rota.

The day had finally came for Rota to leave Rhea's home which she was a little sad about as she had come to see Rota as her own son since he had been there and was saddened to see him leave but she knew that Kronos had sent him to stop the war and hoped that she would be able to meet the good Kronos as Hestia had shown her what she had seen from Rota's memory's and had seen the compassion that Kronos had shown to Rota and the pain she showed from what Cronos had done to her and their children and how he couldn't face her even if it wasn't _him_ who did the evil things. It made her cry seeing the man that she loved so long ago in Kronos and if she saw him maybe the two could talk.

Walking down the stairs was Rota, he was wearing a red Hoody, Black vest that showed of his chest as the others were to tight for him, Blue jeans and brown boot's and strapped to his back was his new sword.

"So, how do I look?" Rota asked as he spun around with a grin.

"Very Dashing, I'm sure you'll have many admirers at Camp." Rhea smiled with Hestia agreeing with her mother.

"I hope their not like the girl's at Toki Toki." Rota mumbled as they always looked at him like he was a piece of meat and undressing him with their eyes, he was a warrior damn it! Not a thing for them to play with.

"Well some might be, but I'm sure you'll live." Rhea told him as Rota came over to her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Rhea, I never knew my mother but I hope she was like you." Rota said to his step-mother as he hugged her goodbye making her smile and hugged him back before he stepped away and knelt down to Hestia and hugged her.

"I nice to know that I have a cool sister even if your not a saiyan." Rota smirked as Hestia smile and hugged him back before they both separated and Rota headed for the door.

"Well time for me to go and save the day...again." Rota sighed as was having a normal quiet life so much to ask for? If it wasn't somebody trying to destroy earth it was God's causing trouble what a drag.

"If you ever need to talk at the Camp just pray to Me at the Hearth." Hestia told Rota who gave her the two finger salute before he turned away.

"Will do Sis, I'll see you both around." Rota said as he headed outside before he shot into the air leaving the mother and Daughter alone at the house.

"Mother?" Hestia asked as she watched her half brother take off.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Does he even know where the Camp is?" Hestia asked her.

"Well...he'll find it, I'm sure. He'll just fly around the planet until he does." Rhea waved off before she and Hestia headed back into the house while Rota began flying around America looking for a camp of Demi-God's as they had to be stronger then regular humans so their power should stand out.

 **Mount Olympus**

Sitting in the throne room at Mount Olympus were the Olypians God's ranging from Zeus the king of the God's, Hera his wife/Sister and the queen of Olympus, his brother Poseidon the god of the Sea's, his sister Demeter Goddess of the harvest, his children Apollo god of the Sun, Hermes the message god, Ares the God of War, Hephaestus god of the forge, Athena the goddess of wisdom and Artemis goddess of the moon and the goddess of love Aphrodite **(not his child).**

They were all bored out of their mind expect for Zeus and Poseidon who were too busy glaring at each other as Zeus had accused Poseidon of stealing his lightning bolt or at least had somebody else to as God's couldn't steal each others symbol of power but a Demi-god could and Zeus had discovered that Poseidon had broke the oath they made 50 years ago...of course he like to forget that he broke the oath first as he had Thaila Grace.

Poseidon however was glaring at Zeus for accusing him and his son for stealing his lightning bolt, he didn't want his damn night light but if he so much as harmed a hair on his son's or his beloved Sally's head Zeus would pay dearly.

"How long are they going to keep this up?" Hermes asked his sunny brother.

"Until Hera adopts Herc." Apollo said as he looked at Hermes before the two burst out laughing but stopped when Hera scowled at them for mentioning Zeus Bastard names in her presence.

"Be silent." Hera said with a snarl.

"Yeah." Ares said agreeing with his mother making the others look at him." If the bolt's not returned soon there'll be war, a bigger war then WWII." Ares said with a blood thristy grin as he began dreaming about all the slaughter and bloodshed that was bound to happen.

"Where did I go wrong?" Hera asked herself with a sigh at her war warmongering son.

"He's a male..." Artemis said snidely at the god of war.

"Hmm, you still here? I thought you'd be playing hide and seek with your little hunter?" Ares smirked knowing it would piss her off.

"You have something to say to me?" Artemis snarled as her silver eyes glowed like shining moons.

"I believe he's saying that you like to play with little girl's, Dear." Aphrodite said with a sly smile to her rival.

"Shut your mouth harlot. Before I beat you." Artemis snarled at the whore of Olympus as she like to call her.

"Oh my, Artemis, this is so sudden, but I don't mind it rough, please be gentle with me. I bruise easily." Aphrodite said batting her eyelashes at the virgin moon goddess making a golden flush appear on Artemis's cheeks as the Ichor rushed to her cheeks In embarrassment while the others chuckled even Zeus and Poseidon who had stopped their glaring match.

"I didn't mean that, Whore!" Artemis Stutterd at the lust for brain's Goddess.

"Hot." Hermes grinned only to get a smack from Apollo who went into big brother mode(despite being the younger sibling) and glared at him.

"Herm, that's my Twin." Apollo warned him with a frown as his sister was off limits to both male and Female unless she said so but inwardly sighed he would never be an uncle, life was cruel.

Zeus's eyes suddenly narrowed when he sensed something flying though his sky, it wasn't a Plane as it sensed to small and was around human size. Snapping his finger he made a cloud appear in the throne room and saw as it started to play like a camera and saw as it was following after a red blur before the blur came to a stop and saw it was a teen floating in the air with spiky black hair making Hera frown as only one God's children could fly.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants again, Zeus?" Hera asked snidely at her husband who frowned at her for accusing him of Cheating...again.

"He's not mine." He told her sternly as he was sure he had only laid with Mrs Grace.

"Well he's flying in the air." Apollo pointed out getting a betrayed look from Zeus while he just shrugged.

"Sorry Pops, Truth god here, just telling you how it is." Apollo told his father.

"Don't call me pops, that boy isn't using the wind to fly." Zeus said to the Olympians.

"What! Then what is he, Superman." Poseidon scoffed as he was still a little pissed at Zeus.

"Forget about that, what a hunk." Aphrodite said as she made an act of fanning herself making Ares snarl at the pretty boy while Hephhaestus smirked at his brother.

"Somebody jealous?" He asked mockingly.

"Fuck off Cripple." Ares snarled at him.

"This is ridiculous! Twice I've been around America now and I can't find a camp half blood anywhere." The boy said to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Oh.. I'll send you to another Universe son but I won't be giving you a map to get there oh no that would be tooo easy wouldn't it." the boy shouted out in frustration making some off the Olympians chuckle while Some like Zeus and Hera wonder who's he was.

"Wait, another Universe?" Athena asked intrigued while the original God's nodded their heads as they knew about the other universe and parallel time-lines that existed.

"Yes there is more then ours, Athena." Zeus told his daughter with a frown as he and his brothers had gone Universe 3 where Cronos had one the titan war and had eaten Zeus and his children again. Something that made him shudder.

"Well he's must be a demi-god if he's looking for the Camp." Demeter stated to the other.

"But who child is he? The only other child he could be is..Ouranos." Athena said to her father who scowled as he thought of the original Sky lord.

"I could give him a sign and shine the sun down near the camp." Apollo said to the others making many raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? He needs to find the camp and it's going to be tough from so high up to see it." Apollo told them.

"Very well, do it." Zeus told his sunny sun who commanded the sun and made a beam of light shine in the camps directions for the Boy who turned to see the sun shinning making him grin that brought some flushes from the goddesses that made the god's growl at him.

"What's his name again?" The boy questioned before he snapped his fingers." Apollo! Thats it..Thank you, you beautiful bastard you. If I ever meet you I'll by you a drink." The boy said as a white flame aura surrounded him and shot towards the camp at super sonic speeds shocking the Olympians once more.

"Your welcome and I know." Apollo said with smug making his twin roll her silver eyes at him.

"Well he certainly is full of surprises." Hera stated as they watched him shoot away from the cloud at speeds not even her husband could fly at.

"Artemis! I want you to gather as much info on that boy as you can." Zeus said to his man-hating daughter who looked like she had just been told to kiss Ares.

"What! You can be serious Father? He a male and I have no time for him, get the whore to sleep with him, I hear she can get everything out of a man." Artemis told her father who narrowed his eyes at her.

"It wasn't a request." Zeus said sternly as he loved his daughter, he truly did but her hatred for _all_ men got a little annoying at times. Not all men were like Orion.

"Well, I'm not opposed to the virgins idea." Aphrodite said with no shame what so ever.

"Well I'd rather be a virgin then a stupid whore like you." Artemis said with narrowed eyes before she turned to her father. "My hunters need me, Father." Artemis pleaded to her father, she didn't want to waist time gathering info on a stupid male.

"Aww..little Arte being a daddy's girl." Ares smirked smugly at her making her growl while Apollo snickered at her making her growl at Apollo with golden cheeks.

"Shut up." Artemis growled at her warmongering brother.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted at the bickering pair." I gave you a job to do Artemis." Zeus said sternly not being her father at the moment but the King of Olympus making the goddess of the Moon sigh before nodding and getting up from her throne and disappeared from Olympus in a silver beam of moon light.

"Why does the virgin get to see more of that hunk?" Aphrodite wined in displeasure making the others sigh at her before they all left expect for Zeus and Poseidon to resume their arguing.

* * *

 **And cut. Well here the next Chapter, there not much happening in this chapter as I'm planning for Rota to reach Camp Half-Blood and meet the Son of Poseidon and the Minotaur** **next chapter** **, plus a certain moon goddess will be shocked to discover that Rota has super strength as well.**

 **I am thinking of having Kronos(the Saiyan) meet Rhea in this story and maybe have him beg for forgiveness for what his other half did to her and their family and maybe have them try and fall in love again.**

 **I am also planing on giving Rota a sword of his own from his father created from Katchin and celestial Bronze but I'm not sure what to call it so if anybody can give me names I would appreciate it.**

 **Anyway please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way shape or form they belong to their respectable owners, I'm just a fan. The only thing I own is my OC Saiyan/Titan Hybrid.**

 **Thank you everybody that followed and Reviewed the story and glad you all like the story so far. Now to answer some of your Reviews.**

 **Edboy4926: Thanks for your kind Review good sir.**

 **Mistic686: Thanks for your Review and glad you like it. For Rota's power I plan to have Rota fight a god in this story maybe have Hercules appear at the Camp under Zeus orders when he discovers how powerful Rota is as the Olympians are probably going to be fearful of Rota's power well expect Aphrodite as she'll probably want to bed him and Hestia of course but she already knows and care for her brother.**

 **Guest: Glad to see you like the story and I'm glad you like the Idea of Kronos(Saiyan) x Rhea Pairing as I agree she does deserve some happiness in her life as I was planning originally to have it a Rota x Rhea story as I think it would be ironic if She fell for a son of her husband.**

 **Know as for his sword name...well I'm still thinking for a name at the moment but it will be something to reflect his nature or maybe something to do with time.**

 **Guest: well whoever Rota ends up with there will be Lemons either in this story or the sequel.**

 **Also there's a poll for the Pairing for Rota be sure to vote for which one you want on my profile page. at the moment it's tied between Artemis and Athena**

* * *

Soaring through the sky after his nephew had showed him the way to go which was a little odd as his nephew was hundreds of years old and he was only 17 years old. Greeks were weird but then again he could turn his hair gold and turn into a giant ape if he looked at a full moon, so who was he to judge anybody?

As he was flying he saw he was coming up to a forest and descended before he followed a road before he saw the camp and a tree on the hill that was alone from the other trees and a wooden sign that said **CAMP HALF-BLOOD** and walked up to the camp where he was greeted by a man in a wheel chair with a shaggy beard and a tweed jacket.

"Hello there! Welcome to camp half blood." The man greeted with a smile, the man looked middle aged but Rota could tell he was older then he looked plus his Ki didn't belong to a human so the man was hiding something but he didn't feel evil so he was willing to give him a chance.

"Hi, it took me forever to find this place. I'm Rota, nice to meet you." Rota greeted as he stuck his hand out for the man to shake which he took gladly and shook his hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Rota. My names Chiron, the trainer of the camp. That's quite the hand shake you've got." The now identified Chiron told the saiyan getting a smirk from him.

"Well I make sure that I eat my greens everyday and do plenty of excises." Rota told him with a grin before Rota took his hand back." Wait you said Chiron, You wouldn't be the same Chiron as the one who trained Jason, Hercules and Peruses would you?" Rota asked as he had read about ancient Greece.

"Indeed I am. Come follow me Rota and I show you around the camp." Chiron said to the saiyan hybrid as he turned and rolled himself away with the hero of Toki Toki following after him.

"Tell me, do you know anything about ancient Greece?" Chrion asked him getting a nod from from Rota.

"Yes. I know all about it. I read a few books about it. Some like the battles sounded cool but everything else, it makes me sick what the Greek god's did." Rota said as there was a boom in the sky making Chiron nervous." Huh strange weather we've having huh?" Rota asked in bewilderment but in reality knew it was his brother Zeus having a tantrum at somebody questioning what he had done in the past. For the King of the God's he sure had enough time to listen to every comment about him didn't he? Weren't Kings supposed to be busy?

"Umm yes. But that was the norm back in the day." Chrion told him as they went up to a man who was sitting on his own and sleeping on one of the chairs, he was pretty chubby and short almost reminding him of a human version of Oolong. He had a chubby face with a red nose and curly black hair, hew was wearing a tiger striped Hawaiian shirt, shorts and purple running shoes.

"This is Mr D, the camps director." Chriron informed Rota as they looked at the sleeping man. Rota could tell he wasn't the average human as he was pretty strong. Rota had fought stronger of course but he was stronger then the rest of the people in camp.

"Mr D! Chiron shouted to wake the man up making him open is bloodshot blue eyes up lazily to look at Chrion and Rota.

"Oh, another Brat come to join the camp I see." The man said lazily as he to Rota shock summoned a glass of black fizzy liquid in his hands." What is your name _boy_ , who's your parent?" Mr D asked lazily and completely uninterested with an attitude that pissed Rota off.

" _Little Bastard, I should give him a free Kamehameha. Then we'll see if the little fucker talks to me like I'm a piece of shit_ " Rota growled mentally before putting on a forced smile and prevent him punching him right on his big fat nose." Hello, Sir. My name is Rota. I don't know who my parents are. Mother died in childbirth and father left me." Rota told him as who would believe that the good part of Cronos was his father.

"I didn't ask for your life story Rola" Mr D drawled out before he belched." _I going to rip this little fat fuckers skull clean off. If its the last thing I ever do._ " Rota thought with a violent twitch in his eye.

"Mr D." Chiron warned making him roll his eyes before getting up from his seat." Yes well I suppose I should welcome you to the camp. Try not to die to quickly will you, I hate doing paper work." Mr D sighed out with Rota giving him a deadpan look.

"I'll try my best _Sir._ "Rota said though he struggled to be polite, this guy was pissing off more then Demigra's smug face and _that_ was saying a lot.

"Tell me Rota. Do you know why you were sent here?" Chiron asked as he could see that the young man's patient's was warring thin and knew that Mr D would turn him into an animal if he got bored or was insulted.

"No idea, My father visited me a few weeks ago and brought me to this universe and told me to study ancient Greek and come here." Rota told the two getting the two's interest to peak at the Universe comment.

"What do you mean brought you to this Universe?" Chiron asked the hybrid as he leaned forward in interest while Mr D tried not to look interested and sipped on his drink.

"Well I'm from the seventh Universe, right now we're in the first Universe. There are 12 of them, there used to be more but there gone now." Rota told the two making D snort.

"Have you got any proof _Rolo_?" Mr D asked making Rota narrow his eyes as that was the second time he had gotten his name wrong now, he was messing with him and he knew it but He took deep breaths and unwrapped his tail from his waist and let it wag behind him making Chiron eyes widen and D drop his drink.

"Why on earth do you have a monkey tail?" Chiron asked but gulped when he saw Rota narrow his eyes at him.

"It is not a _monkey_ tail, it is a saiyan Tail. So in case you haven't figured it out I'm a saiyan not a human." Rota said with a frown as it wasn't the man's fault he knew that but he hated when people called his race monkeys.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Chiron apologised making the saiyan hybrid sigh.

"It's fine, I guess I'm a little bitter about people calling my race monkeys. Anyway you were telling me about the camp." Rota said to get passed the subject.

"Ahh yes. Tell me do you believe in god's?" Chiron asked the saiyan getting a nod from him.

"Of course, I've meet Beerus the God of destruction and Goku and Vegeta two saiyan gods." Rota said with a shrug.

"Okay let ask do you believe in _Greek_ gods." Chiron corrected himself making Rota tap his chin in thought something that had become a habit of his, that and sitting down when he was confused but he wasn't confused right now, he was thinking.

"Can't really say. This isn't my Universe so I have no idea if their real or not." Rota commented as he had to play the naive boy as if he said he had met his step-mother Rhea and half sister Hestia then his half-Brother Chiron figure out that he was either Rhea's so or Cronos son.

"You better, because one sitting near you." Mr D mumbled with narrowed eyes to the Saiyan who scoffed at him.

"You know what Mr D? I think your a dick and I don't think I like you very much Mr Dickerless." Rota commented to him making Chiron face go pale as no body had disrespect the god like that to his face while The God himself face turn an interesting shade of purple.

"I must be going be going hard of hearing. Could you repeat that to me? Roko" D asked dangerously.

"You heard me Mr Dickmen. It's annoying when somebody get your name wrong isn't it?" Rota asked mockingly, this God was really the best they had to run this place? What a joke. His nephew was nothing more then the biggest waste off space he had ever seen.

Mr D eyes became purple swirls as he looked into the Saiyans eyes and went to turn him into a squirrel only be surprised when he looked in his mind he saw a giant ape with glowing red eyes howling at the full moon making him jump out of his mind to see the smirking Saiyan.

"What was that!?" The God demanded as he looked at the Saiyan.

"You really think your the first person to try to enter my mind? I made mental blocks to stop people like you from ever entering them unless I let them." Rota said with a smirk, this day was getting better and Better. He must hate that a lowly half-blood was preventing the god of madness from entering his mind.

"Rota, come! lots to see." Chiron urged on as he practically dragged the saiyan out before Rota mocked bowed to the God of madness and left with Chiron leaving Mr D to grab a card from his pocket before he disappeared from the camp to tell his father that a half-blood prevented him from entering his mind, something that should have been impossible.

"It is not wise to make an enemy out of a God, Rota." Chiron told him with a frown while Rota just shrugged his shoulders at the man.

"I give everybody the same chance when I meet them. I don't care if your a human or God you get one chance with me. There was no need for him to be a dick with me. He did it because he could as I doubt nobody has ever stood up to him before. I know **exactly** who Mr D was, He has a power and he uses it for his own amusement. That's not the attitude of a god, but a petty child that does what the hell he wants and gets away with anything...just like _Frieza_." Rota stated but spat the word Frieza out like it was venom, something that Chiron noticed.

"Frieza?"

"Don't worry Chiron, he been taken care off." Rota waved off to the Man getting a small nod from him as Rota waved at all the girls that were waving at with a grin making them giggle." Man the girls here sure are friendly huh?" He asked the man getting a chuckle from him.

"Yes I suppose they are. those are Aphrodite's Children." Chiron informed him.

"The Goddess of Love, lust and Beauty?"

"That's the one."

"Well I can see that they take after their mother then. But why are the boys so...girly looking? They seem more interested with their looks rather then training?" Rota asked the man.

"Well...I haven't really got an answer for you. The girls try to break as many boys hearts as they can to gain their mothers favour as are the boys as she doesn't have many." Chiron told him.

"Why would she want them to do that? If she the goddess of love wouldn't she want her children to find the _one_?"

"Well Aphrodite loves Drama." Chiron told the Saiyan.

"Okay moving on what are all these cabins?" Rota asked as this Aphrodite woman sounded like she was a few marbles short of a full set.

"Right well we have the first cabin Zeus's Cabin, he has no Demi-god children any more, the second cabin is Hera's she has no demi-god children as she the goddess of Marriage, Number three is Poseidon, fourth is Demeter's, fifth is Ares, Sixth is Athena's, seventh is Apollo, eighth is Artemis, Cabin nine is Hephaestus, Cabin ten is Aphrodite's, Cabin Eleven is Hermes, Number twelve's is Dionysus." Chiron said as he showed Rota each one but he couldn't help but be drawn to Artemis cabin which was probably because when a saiyan was In their Oozaru they wanted nothing more then to hold the moon in their arms, there was nothing more beautiful to them then the moon and needed it more then anything in the universe.

"So where am I staying while I'm here?" Rota asked the man.

"Ahh yes. Well until you claimed by your parent. You'll be staying in Hermes cabin." Chiron told him as Rota looked and saw one of the most beautiful female he had ever seen in his life and that was saying a lot after knowing Bulma Briefs, Android 18 and Videl Satan. She had raven black flowing hair that flowed down her back like a river, Beautiful blue eyes, a milky skin tone, stood 5'5, she was wearing a customised orange Camp half-blood shirt that was turned into a vest, a pair of blue Jean shorts that hugged her like a second skin and blue flip flops.

" Hello Silena." Chiron greeted the cabin ten councillor getting a smile from the young girl as she approached him.

"Hi, Chiron. New camper?" Silena asked as she smiled at(in her opinion handsome) teen a smile back from him.

"Indeed. Silena meet Rota." Chiron said to her with the daughter of Aphrodite offering her hand to him but was surprised when he took in tenderly with one hand before placing a kiss on the back of it making the girl in question gain a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"How do you do ma'lady" Rota said with a grin and mentally thanked Chi-Chi and Bulma for teaching him how to talk to the opposite Sex as he would of asked her if she likes fighting or eating and apparently that's not what your meant to say to a female unless their saiyans.

"Well your a charmer. I have to check on the Pegasus's in the stable but I hope to see you again...Rota." Silena smiled as she took her hand back and walked towards the stables leaving a grinning Saiyan behind who rested his hands.

"I guess this place isn't so bad after all." Rota commented with a grin making the teacher of heroes chuckle at him.

"You seem to have a way with the opposite sex." Chiron commented as the two walked to Hermes Cabin and unlike the others it was pretty ordinary. Made out of wooden planks with the brown paint peeling off and had a caduceus over the door. All in all it looked pretty boring compared to the others.

"So what am I doing here? Is this my new home away from home?" Rota asked getting an amused smile from the man.

"It is until your claimed by your parent." Chiron told the young Hybrid before he rolled himself into the cabin full of blonde teens blue eyes, with elfish like features and for some reason Rota wanted to keep his sword close as they were all looking at him as if he was their next target. Which wasn't surprising as they were Hermes children so they were probably sizing him up to see if he had any valuables on him.

"Luke could you come here for a moment please." Chiron called as a blonde teen walked over to them both. He had sandy blond hair, with light blue eyes with elfish and a pointy face, he was older then the other campers he had seen around 19 but the most notable thing about him was the long white scar that runed down his right cheek. But unknown to the other Rota could sense something was wrong with him, the blonde was in the mists of being possessed. Rota could tell as his Ki didn't just belong to a human but sensed dark, he would have to keep an eye on Luke and see if there was a way to get rid of whatever was possessing him.

"Luke. Meet Rota, he arrived at camp today after his father sent him here. I'll leave him with you." Chiron said to the Luke getting a nod from him before he rolled away.

"Well it's nice to make your acquittance Rota. Strange name if you don't mind me asking. Anyway I'm Luke, Son of Hermes and the head councillor of cabin 11 or Hermes cabin.

"Nice to meet you." Rota greeted as he held his hand out to Luke who shook it with a smile." Yeah, people always say that. But it's the only thing I have of my mothers. So if people take the piss out off it, I can live with that." Rota said with a shrug of his shoulders as Rhea had told him that his name was a pun on a vegetable which made him crack up as he never noticed before, Kakarot meant carrot which was Ironic as Goten asked what a Kakarot was when they were fighting the LSSJ Broly.

"I understand. A lot of the other campers are in the same boat you are in and didn't know their parents. But until your claimed you'll be staying in this cabin as Hermes lets all unclaimed Demigods stay in his cabin.

"Well should I pick a comer?" Rota asked with Luke pointing to the empty corner in the cabin.

"Anyway, I'll show you around the camp and find you a sleeping bag later. Come on then." Luke said as the two left the cabin and began their tour around the camp unaware that a pair of silver eyes were locked onto the two half-blood's as they walked around the camp.

* * *

 **And Cut. Well I hope you all like this short chapter for the Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief. I know there wasn't much happing this chapter but Rota will meet Percy next chapter and a few other campers such as Annabeth, Grover etc.**

 **Now I am thinking of giving Luke a chance and maybe redeem him and save him from his fate. Plus have someone else take his place as the head of Cronos army maybe a DBZ villain not a 100% sure yet.**

 **As for the relationship between Mr D and Rota well as you can see Rota won't be taking any shit form the god of madness like the rest of the half-bloods do as in my opinion he pretty pointless to have at camp half-blood and I might have Rota take his job as Camp councillor "Evil cackle" and properly train all demigods as Chiron needs some damn help to train them all.**

 **As for why Chiron was in his wheel chair instead of using his real form in front of Rota...well he'll reveal his centaur form when he shows Percy.**

 **Anyway Please Review this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the lightning Thief they belong to their respectable owners I'm just a fan. The only thing I own is my Oc Saiyan/Titan Hybrid Rota.**

 **Hello everybody! Sorry that's its been a while. Had to read the lightning Thief book again for some ideas for the story and after checking the poll the other day to see about the paring it was Rota x Artemis and Rota x Harem that were neck and neck but now Rota x Artemis have got 15 more votes then the Harem so it looks like Artemis is going to be the winner. I'll leave the poll open for a few more chapters so you can keep voting for your favourite but once it's down….that's it.**

 **Now then onto the reviews…..**

 **Kakarot260: Thank you for the review and I will.**

 **Guest: thank you kind sir/madam.**

 **Guest: Sorry about the long wait. I will always update my story's in time but once I get an idea in my head I post that idea and see if people like it and work on that story for a while.**

 **Guest: Yes Rota is in control of his Oozaru form so he can chose weather or not to change when he looks at a full moon. As for your idea...I like it and might use it in the future not sure yet.**

 **I'm glad you like me putting Dionysius in his place as I always thought that he was like a little child with his nicknames he gave to the campers. As for the Rota and Hercules fight then yes He's going to show the gods that their not even in his league or the other warriors of universe seven.**

 **As for his time powers...i like the idea of the time step but I will also be having the power to control time such as fast forwarding and reversing time to allow him to make people/ objects younger and older. And think of some other powers in time.**

 **Mr Popo: sorry about that. I wanted to update my other story's I've written as well.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review and I will continue the story as long as I know people like it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you think it looks good as I know I'm not the best writer out there but I try my best and I will add your vote.**

 **Guest: thank you and I model my oc after Goku a bit but with a bit of Vegeta's personality added so like a younger Bardock in a way as he's my favourite saiyan of all time. Now as for Selina for the pairing well if its a Harem I will but I might write an another Dbz x Percy Jackson story with her as the pairing.**

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Storming through Mount Olympus was the God of Madness, Dionysius. He was heading to his father location to inform him that a lowly Demi-God had stopped _him_ from entering his mind. It was a feat nobody expect the big three should be able to stop instantly. How dare the lowly half-blood insult _him_.

This was the reason he hated demi-gods and heroes. No respect and so rude to their elders. He would have to inform his father about this Saiyan called Rola. If he could block a god from entering his mind then who know what else he was capable off.

As he was walking through the marble halls of mount Olympus all of the minor Gods who saw the angered Olympian got out off his way as it wasn't everyday that Dionysius was angry. Sure he was annoyed a lot with his punishment that his father Zeus had sentenced him as he had to be around Demi-God's all day who he detested….well expect his own children.

Walking into the throne room where all the Olympian gods(expect Artemis) and his aunt Hestia were as his father and Uncle Poseidon were arguing about Poseidon stealing his lightning bolt and demanded that he return it before the summer solstice otherwise their would be war between the two gods. Dionysius didn't care really as if there was war then he wouldn't have to look after Demi-God's any more.

"Dionysius! What are you doing here? Your meant to be at the camp" Zeus demanded as he turned his gaze from his older brother and onto his former Demi-God son.

"Father I have a complaint that needs your attention." He told his father rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Dionysius. I've told you a thousand times before. I'm not allowing you to drink. Your were warned not to go after that nymph." Zeus told his son making the pudgy god purple in the face as the other gods chuckled at his expense or in Hestia case tented to the hearth in the middle of the room in her child form.

"Its not about my Punishment Father." Dionysius told his father." It's about a camper at the camp." He informed him.

"Oh! would you look at that? There a camper that you don't like. That's news." Apollo said blankly before he and his half brother Hermes burst out laughing.

"I don't remember asking you for you opinion Apollo." Dionyius said snidely to the god of the Sun making him frown.

"Well D's pissed." Hermes commented after he stopped laughing.

"What happened this time?" Athena the goddess of War asked from her throne as her intimating grey eyes locked onto her half brother.

" A half-blood at the camp insulted me. Of course to teach him a lesson I went to show him what true madness was but he blocked my powers and prevented me from entering his mind." D told his father making him frown. While unnoticed by the others Hestia looked worried/concerned that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"What was this campers name?" Zeus demanded as no half-blood should be able to block a gods power.

"He said that his name is Rota." D said actually getting the name correct while Hestia paled slightly though nobody saw it." He told me and Chiron that he's from the Seventh universe and that he a Saiyan." He told his father making Poseidon eyes widen while Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say a Saiyan? Your a hundred percent he said he was a saiyan." Zeus asked his son.

"Yes. He even unwrapped his brown tail proving he wasn't human." D commented to his father with Zeus narrow his eyes.

"Then he must be dealt with immediately! The saiyans are too dangerous for their own good. I was hoping that they were all dead. But it seems one survived." Zeus growled darkly.

"What are you talking about father? Just what are these Saiyans. How come we've never heard about the other universes?" Athena asked as the goddess of wisdom this knowledge had slipped past her and she wasn't happy about it.

"The saiyan's are nothing more then savages and barbarians. They have committed mass genocide to over 50 races in the seventh universe as they worked for the Icejin Frieza. They have the power to explode entire planets with a single attack with the power they hold." Zeus told his daughter making the other pale at a race _that_ powerful...well almost everybody.

"They sound like my kind of people." Ares the god of war stated with a blood thirsty smile at the thought of fighting the saiyan in the camp.

"Silence Ares!" Zeus roared at his warmongering son." Who's child is he?!" Zeus demanded as he looked at the other Gods in the room who shook their heads in negative. The boy was too powerful for a half-blood as there had never been a Saiyan/God Hybrid before so if the legend about the legendary SSJ was true then this _Rota_ could be a threat to his throne.

"Hey! We're not the only gods here pops. What about Uncle H and the minor Gods?" Apollo asked as he had never even been to this seventh Universe...hell this was the first time he had heard about it.

"Don't you think you should give the boy a chance?" Poseidon said to his younger brother making the King of Olympus level a glare at the God of the sea for questioning his judgement." You have no idea what he's like. Your really going to condemn him because of what his _race_ did?" Poseidon asked in disbelief. Sure he and Hades knew about the other universe's and the Saiyans. Sure they did some bad things but so did the Olympians back in the day.

"The _boy_ is too dangerous to allow to live. What if he turns against us or the planet for that matter?" Zeus asked his brother.

"I call a vote then. For those who would rather have the _saiyan_ remain in the camp. Raise your hands." Zeus boomed with Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares raising their hands though Aphrodite only did as she had never bedded a saiyan before and Ares because he wanted to fight him. Hestia would of voted but she wasn't an Olympian like the rest.

"And those that think he's too dangerous to live and poses a threat to Olympus and the world raise your hands." Zeus ordered as Zeus, Hera, Dionysius, Demeter, Athena and Hephaestus raising their hands with Zeus sending a smug smile to Poseidon as he got his way...again.

"Then it's decided then. This Rota will die before the days out and I have just the person for the job." Zeus said with a smirk making his sister/wife narrow her honey brown eyes at him knowing who he had in mind.

"Really? Your bringing your bastard to deal with this saiyan?" Hera snarled making Zeus narrow his eyes at his wife.

"Watch your tongue Hera. He is still my son and I won't allow you to make his life any worse then you did when he was still a mortal." Zues growled at his wife.

"Then you shouldn't of laid with that women then should you." Hera shot back making her husband look away as did his other children who weren't from Zeus and Hera's marriage expect for Ares and Hephaestus.

"This council is dismissed. Dionysius return to camp." Zeus ordered his son as everybody expect Poseidon left before the two brothers started arguing again making mount Olympus shake from their power that the two brothers were releasing.

A few hours later at the Camp, Rota was walking around with the son of Hermes, Luke. He was showing the Saiyan hybrid all the activity's such as the climbing wall that actually poured lava out for an _extra challenge_ as Luke had told Rota.

The camp boarders to keep out monsters, mortals and bad weather as long as they wanted. Only God's, campers, satyrs and monsters who are giving permission by a camper could enter the camp.

Luke showed Rota the dining Pavilion which the camper eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and was also Rota favourite place so far and wondered when the food was arrived...he was starving.

Each cabin had there own tables to sit at and a camper from Hermes cabin wouldn't be able to sit and eat at Apollo cabin.

The tables were covered with a white tablecloth fringed with purple. At the centre of the pavilion was a bonfire. It was lit at dinner time Luke informed Rota and before each meal each camper goes to the fire and drops a bit of their food into the fire as an offering to the Gods as they liked the smell. Rota however was not amused, why did the gods get to have his food. No saiyan alive had simply gave food away. The gods could get their own food and leave Rota's alone.

Luke showed the Saiyan of Universe seven the stables where the horses and pegasi stayed when they wern't being ridden by Demeter or Aphrodite's children. Apparently Chiron didn't like the stable that much but when asked why from Rota, Luck simply told him that he would find out later.

The next stop was the armoury which was around the side of Cabin six, Athena cabin that was a big metal shed filled with just about every weapon you could think off...well expect guns but they were pointless to somebody who could use Ki anyway as the bullets just bounced off and it just annoyed the Saiyan.

After the amour they both visited the camp forge which had white marble columns lining the wall with sot. Chimneys on the roof pump smoke over a gable with carving of monsters and gods. The forge itself was located at the edge of the stream, with waterwheels spinning bronze gears. There were campers inside and the sound of heavy machinery, fire cracking and the sound of hammers against metals. Inside there were tables inside full of projects and weapons, also there was a huge map of camp half-blood on the wall, used to plan traps to catch the bronze dragon or so Luke had told Rota.

Last but not least was the forest were the dryads lived and monsters were stocked. Luke told him it was known as a dangerous place and no one was to go inside without weapons unless they wanted to die a very painful death and to be ripped to pieces by monsters. However every friday the campers played capture the flag and sometimes hunt monsters for training and to get some loot of the bodies.

"So that's just about everything in the grand tour. What do you think?" Luke asked Rota as they walked around the camp after the son of Hermes showed him all the main highlights of the camp.

"It seems like a nice place. So what do you do here when your not showing people around?" Rota asked as he walked bedside Luke while waving at all the female campers as they waved at the Saiyan hybrid with a grin.

"The campers sure are friendly here." Rota said with a smile missing Luke shaking his head at not realizing why they were waving at him.

"Well I train the campers in swordsmanship to the others campers. I see by the sword on your back that your a fellow sword wielder?" Luke asked looking at the sword on Rota back.

" Well I'm a decent sword fighter but my best friend is a superior swordsman then me." Rota commented as Trunks had more experience then Rota did due to learning to use the sword at a younger age the Rota did.

"Well how about a friendly spar then? I want to see how to stack up to me. I've been called the greatest swordsman in the last 100 years." Luke said a bit smugly to the saiyan hybrid getting a smirk in return.

"Sure…..if your prepared to lose your little title." Rota challenged with a smirk and was going to answer him only to be interrupted with a boom outside of the boundary making everybody in the camp stomp what they were doing to look In that direction.

"What's going on? Is this a normal occurrence here?" Rota asked the son of Hermes who shook his head.

"No. I have no idea what is happening. Come on lets see what it is." Luke said as the two ran off towards where the boom came from unaware that they were being followed by the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis who had shape shifted into a young 16 years old girl with red hair tied into a pony tail, blue eyes, a milky skin tone, stood 5'4 and was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans and boots. The reason she was in that form was because anybody in the camp would recognise her if she was in her child, teen or adult form as she had very unique silver eyes that were a dead give-away as the only other person who had silver eyes was her mother.

She had been following the male from a distance and watch the incident between him and her half brother Dionysius which was something to see as nobody had ever challenged a god and resisted his powers before. It was a little entertaining to be honest.

The Male who called himself Rota...a strange name to be honest as why would somebody name their child that. Plus he called himself a saiyan...whatever that was but the question remained why did he have a tail.

Following after The saiyan as he and the son of Hermes run to the front of the camp along with most of the campers and Chiron were making the goddess from but scowled when she saw who it was. He usually stayed away from anything Greek due to his relationship with Hera.

Up in front and walking towards the campers was a mountain of a man who stood around 6'8 with short cropped black hair, electric blue eyes, a healthy skin tone, he was wearing a white toga, laced leather sandals, the Nemean Lion's pelt wrapped around his back like a cape, the paws wear wrapped around his neck and the lions head was over his head like a hood and on his shoulder was a large club that resembled a baseball bat.

The man walking into camp was Herakles **(Glory of Hera)** The God of Strength and Bravery, The Patron of Heroes, the once Demi-God of Zeus and the mortal Alkmene and the husband of Hebe, the goddess of youth.

Ridding out in his true form that was a centaur. Chiron approached from the back of the crowed and ignored the comment from Rota about having a real horse ass. Chiron approached his old student and lowered his head as he was now a god.

"Lord Herakles. We welcome you to camp half-blood." Chiron said respectfully to the God of strength who rolled his electric blue eyes as he hated being named Herakles instead of his preferred name Hercules that the Romans had named him but he had to make sure to keep the Roman and Greek campers away from each other due to the law.

"Enough with the pleasantries Chiron. I'm here for the saiyan known as Rota." Herakles told his former teacher making the trainer of heroes pale as he had a feeling that Mr D would get his revenge some how but thought he would of fought him himself.

"Is there a Problem my lord?" Chiron asked nervously to the minor god making the son of Zeus narrow his eyes at the centaur.

"You trained me when I was a boy Chiron so I'll excuse your disrespect this one time." Herakles told the centaur." SAIYAN! Get out here now! Your presence has disrespected the gods and they've sent me to end your life." The Son of Zeus boomed out making the campers look around before Rota walked through the crowd making everybody look at him.

As he walked past everybody Luke and a blond haired curly hair Girl like a princess, stormy grey eyes and a healthy skin tone, a heart shaped face, small pink lips, stood 5'9. she had a great figure like an athlete clearly earned from excising daily, she was wearing an orange camp half-blood T-shirt, she was wearing Jean shorts with a cap in her back pocket and her dagger was strapped to her hip and black trainers. The Girl was Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena and close friend to Luke. He had her stormy grey eyes locked onto the Saiyan as he walked up to the god of strength and wonder what the new camper had done to disrespect the gods for them to send Herakles after him and just what a saiyan was.

"So your the saiyan? You don't look like much little man." Herakles scoffed as he looked down at the slightly smaller saiyan who smirked back.

"I could say the same too you. Big club...compensating for something?" Rota asked mockingly making a golden flush appear on his cheeks while the half-blood's tried their best not to laugh at the god of strength.

"You think your cute." Herakles growled.

"Bitch please….I'm adorable." was the witty remark from Rota getting the daughters of Aphrodite to agree with him.

"So I insulted daddy dearest did I? Well if you want a real fight lets leave this place. I'd rather not hurt the campers from our fight." Rota commented making Herakles narrow his eyes at the half-blood for telling him what to do.

"And I should care if I hurt the weak half-blood?" The son of Zeus asked mockingly to the saiyan making the campers clench their fists or in Ares children case growl quietly at being called weak.

"Well….if you don't leave with me willingly then I'll have to make you." Rota said seriously making the god have a booming laugh.

"You think a half-blood could make me? The strongest son of Zeus. You must be craz….." Before the god of strength could finish his conversation he was interrupted by a strong(for Herakles) fist in his stomach before he was knocked out off the camp by Rota who looked back at Chiron who looked flabbergast that he managed to punched the God of Strength out of the camp.

"I'll deal with this Chiron. Then I'll be having a little _Chat_ with cowardly gods who don't fight their own battles." Rota said giving a pointed look to Dionysius before he took to the sky and flew after the God of Strength leaving the camp.

"Super strength, can fly. He must be a child of Zeus" Annabeth concluded though he didn't have the electric blue eyes like Herakles and….Thalia. Thinking about her friend made gain a look of depression that Luke seemed to notice as he planted a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze making the daughter of Athena blush.

"Lets go watch this battle!" A son of Ares cheered getting the rest of the campers pumped to watch a fight between a demi-god and God but were stopped by Chiron who stopped them all with a single look.

"None off you are leaving the camp, Understood!" Chiron shouted at them all making them all shut up as he never shouted at anybody." Return to your cabins until I say otherwise...now!" Chiron ordered them all with them all doing as the centaur told them expect Annabeth and Luke.

"Chiron...what do we do? We can't just let Rota fight a god by himself." Luke said to the trainer of heroes as he might not of known Rota long but he didn't need to die because the _Gods of Olympus._

"There is nothing to do, Luke. This is a battle between Rota and Herakles now. I hoped that the young man would be here for more then a day...but I guess I was wrong. I told him not to insult Mr D." Chiron sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"How did he insult him?" Annabeth asked.

"He called him and I quote `a dick` end quote. That and said his name wrong such as calling him Mr Dickerless." Chiron commented making Luke smirk and Annabeth gain a straight face but inwardly was giggling.

"Return to you cabin, Please." Chiron commented as he walked away and towards the big house where Mr D had a smug smile as he was sitting back In his chair.

Back with the Future warrior he was following the trail of destruction in the woods before he saw the crater that his nephew was laying in before the God of strength climbed to his feat using the club before he glared at the smirking saiyan who floated to the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Artemis who had turned into a bird and landed on a nearby branch watched as Rota landed on the ground. He had the strength and the ability to fly like a son of Zeus but she knew that it wasn't the case otherwise her father wouldn't off send her to discover who this Rota was, plus it would off been nice to inform her that they were sending her half brother after him. Plus it sounded like they had made a dissuasion as he apparently he had disrespected the gods with his presence. So why hadn't she been informed?

She had a feeling that this Rota wasn't going to lose this match so decided to let her hunters watch the battle between the two males and if what she believed was true then her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade was about to watch Herakles/Hercules get a beating of a life time.

 **Hunters camp.**

In the mist of a hidden location to mortals was a large camp-site that house various silver tents of all shape and sizes that were being guarded by a pack of wolves and had a bonfire in the middle of camp that kept the entire camp warm in the winter and in the trees were all kinds of breeds of birds that looked like they were watching for intruders.

All around the camp were young girl wearing silver hunting gear along with silver bows and quivers of arrows either on their backs or on their hips for easier access. There were around 30 of them that were practising with their arrows at the targets all ranging from the ages of 10-16 years old though in reality some over over a 100 years old. These girls were the hunters of Artemis.

One girl among the group who looked to be 16 years old had long dark hair tied into a braid that draped over her right shoulder elegantly with a silver circlet, copper coloured skin, dark brown eyes, an upturned nose, small lips, she was the image of a Persian princess.

Looking at the girls she considered her sisters was the lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe Nightshade who had been with Artemis for over 1'000 years ever since he was exiled from her home because of helping the son of Zeus, Hercules after betraying her.

Everybody stopped what they were doing when a light appeared in the camp making them aim their bows at the light in case it was an attack but stopped when the light showed them to males that looked like they were facing off in a battle making all the girl snarl and scowl at seeing two males.

"Get rid off it! I don't want to see disgusting males in the camp!" One of the hunters screamed out.

"Look its that Pig Hercules! No doubt that's his son." Another shouted before Zoe hand enough of the ridiculous shouting.

"Enough! Lady Artemis probably has a reason as to why she wants us to watch this. So everybody be quiet and watch." Zoe ordered the others as she to wondered why her mistress was making her watch Hercules...the man that ruined her life and cost her, her family and blood sisters. But she trusted that she had a reason behind it.

"But Zoe their stup…." A hunter began to say only to be cut off by Zoe's glare before they all watched the scene play out in front of them.

* * *

 **And cut. Well here's the Next chapter for The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief, I hope you all like it, despite that there's not a lot happening but the fight between Rota and Hercules will happen next chapter and also Percy will arrive.**

 **So Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all know about the Saiyan's and the other universe's. Zeus is Obviously in for a big surprise when he finds out that the SSJ isn't just a legend as Frieza believed and Rota isn't going to be all buddy, buddy with the God's who voted against him as they didn't even give him a chance though maybe he'll forgive them in time...we'll see.**

 **Also could anybody tell me that if a god is slain do they turn to gold dust like monsters or do they just die like humans as if or When Rota kills a god I want it to be like the God of war series where he holds their head in his hands and roars to the sky but I want to follow the rules of the Percy Jackson Universe so if they do turn to dust then they'll turn to dust in this story**.

 **Anyway please remember to Review and vote in the poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians they belong to their respectable owners, I'm just a fan of the series. The only thing I own is my Saiyan/Titan Hybrid.**

 **Last chapter was my most reviewed so Thank you all so much I really mean it! 18 for one chapter is a lot for me. Now to answer some.**

 **Berrus-Sama: The universe number is Universe one and for you idea for Chronaa being a part of Kronos and split from him so it basiclly makes her Rota's mother.**

 **VoidLing: well Zeus thinks he's the strongest god alive so if the Omni-King arrives in Universe one he's going to shit his pants so to speak. As for Beerus and Whis...i am planning for them to arrive in the entire series but as for when, well you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Hooded Lord: Thank you for your Review and for the info about God killing it was very helpful.**

 **Sbsxb: I was thinking of doing a reading for this story but if you or anybody else want to do it instead you have my permission.**

 **Guest: Yeah Rota will be kicking the ass of the gods if they cross him and as for the Harem route...well see but if not then maybe I'll do a Dbz x Percy Jackson fic with a Saiyan as the son of Hestia or Artemis or maybe s Sayian as the son Chaos and have that as the Harem.**

 **Guest: thank you for your Review. Yes Rota will put Zeus and Hera In their place especially Hera as she's petty as she never fights her husband only ever goes after his children like a coward. For the SSG then maybe the Titan blood will speed it up but it won't look the same as regular SSG from the show as his Titan blood will turn him into SST(Super saiyan Titan).**

 **Guest: Thanks for the Review and for reviewing most of my other story's and maybe Rota will hook up with a few girls before he gets with Artemis as its a good idea and The first thing he'll say to Zeus is….your names shit! Hah.**

 **Mr Popo: I hope you like the fight.**

* * *

Looking at the God of strength who was in front of the Hybrid was currently snarling at him as his electric blue eyes were narrowing at the saiyan hybrid who stood infront of him with his arms crossed and a very Vegeta like smirk.

"You dare touch a God, Boy! I am Herakles! The strongest son of Zeus and you are nothing more then an insect in my way. I have fought Ares and Poseidon in combat and won! Do you honestly believe that you stand a chance against a God!" The son of Zeus boomed with arrogance making Rota roll his eyes.

"You sure your the God of Strength? You seem like the god of Ego and that's saying a lot as I know a guy that thinks he's the **Hype** " Rota smirked while Herakles growled at him.

"Are you mocking me halfling?" The son of Zeus asked dangerously as he grinded his teeth together.

"Me mock somebody as powerful as yourself? No never….after all I'm just an insect...right?" Rota asked with a smirk while the God of strength grabbed his club before slamming it into the ground causing a tremor to go across the forest knocking down a few trees while Rota stood there unfazed.

"Any last request halfling?" Herakles asked the saiyan hybrid as he glared at him.

"Yes actually…..who actually sent you after me?" Rota asked him seriously as whoever turned against him was going to regret it….painfully.

"And why should I tell you, Half-blood?"

"You were once like me….a half blood who was betrayed by the gods for simply existing. I think you can understand why I want to know who betrayed me." Rota told him making the son of Zeus relent before nodding.

"Fine...the gods have declared you to dangerous to live. The ones who voted against you and sentence you to death are Zeus, Hera, Dionysius, Demeter, Athena and Hephaestus." Herakles told him with Rota taking a mental note and once he met them all they were going to learn why the saiyans are among the strongest in the multi-verse…..though Poseidon didn't just have a call name but had his back...thanks bro!

"Very well...lets get this fight started shall we?" Rota said as he got into a fighting stance with Herakles scoffing at his silly martial arts as if they were going to help against the god of strength and charged at the saiyan before bringing his club down that Rota dodged with ease before jumping into the air before kicking him in the side of the head knocking him away through the woods and shot after him before he grabbed his skull as he pushed him into the ground leaving a trail of destruction behind them.

Letting the son of Zeus climb to his feet, Rota watched as he got up at before glaring at the saiyan who was smirking at him! The God of Strength and the strongest son of Zeus. Dropping his club on the ground he ran at the saiyan before cocking his fist back before using all his strength on the saiyan and brought this fist forward and waited for the streaming to begin once his bones to to paste only to be left speechless when the saiyan blocked his fist with his own causing a shock waves making the ground around them rip to shreds from the power of the two before they both began punching with their punches being blocked by each others punches shaking the entire area causing the disguised Artemis to fly into the air to watch the fight though she was a little sour that the council voted without her.

Both saiyan and god grabbed each others hands and crossed their arms over each other before they started kicking each other but was blocked with the others legs. Rota could of ended this fight in an instant but he was carving a good spar as he hadn't had one in weeks….damn his father for not bring his house and gravity machine. If he was going to get stronger then he needed a challenge not this stupid god that thought he knew what power was...he'd like to see Zeus fight Beerus then they could see who really was king of the gods.

Herakles was getting angrier by the minute no one should be able to withstand his attacks like they were nothing, not even Poseidon or Ares could so this….Half-blood should of been a broken mess by now as he didn't have the healing capability of a god.

"How!?" Herakles demanded as he head butted the son of Kronos making him stumble back slightly from the surprise/dirty attack from the Son of Zeus before Herakles started relentlessly punching the saiyan in the stomach." How are you still standing!" the God of Strength roared as he began hitting the Future warrior with everything he had only for Rota to start chuckling.

"I think its obvious don't you?" Rota stated with a smirk before he shoved his fist into Herakles gut making him spit out a golden substance instead of blood...weird."I better then you." Rota told him before he kicked him in the chest knocking him back before the saiyan floated into the air and began firing Ki blasts at him making the son of Zeus run in every direction to avoid being blasted while destroying a good portion of the forest until he finally stopped firing at the God.

Artemis if she was in her human form would have had her eyes bulging out of her skull and jaw on the floor at the damage the young Half-blood had caused and shook of her half brothers attacks like they were nothing.

Climbing to his feet a broken mess was the God of strength who was glaring bloody murder at the saiyan hybrid."That's it! No one makes a mockery out of me!" Herakles roared as he began to glow.

" _ **Son close your eyes this instant!**_ " The saiyan version of his father ordered in his mind and seeing no reason not to trust his father did as he was told.

" _ **Dad? Where are you, in fact how are you talking to me?**_ " Rota asked.

" _ **I'm in the Time Nest as I have been for the last few weeks ever since you left as somebody had to take over your job as Trunks partner. As for how I'm talking to you well I have King Kai here with me.**_ "

" _ **Hello, Rota. Got any new jokes recently?**_ " King Kai his former teacher asked him hopefully.

" _ **Not Now King Kai. Now Rota what ever you don't open your eyes to look at Herakles or Hercules whatever he's calling himself. If you do you'll be burnt to ashes. If you were a SSG you would need to worry but your not so keep your eyes closed and just fight using your Ki sensing.**_ " His father advised him.

" _ **How he's a god? I don't know how to sense God Ki though?**_ " Rota asked.

" _ **The Gods of my Universe don't use Ki remember. They don't use regular or God Ki so you can sense them all easily. You have this fight in the bag and your stuff will be at the camp soon. Good luck Son.**_ " Kronos told him before he cut the call.

Looking at the half blood that was supposed to be nothing more the a pile of ashes but instead had his eyes closed as he looked in the direction of him making him growl.

"How the hell did you know what I was going to do, Half-blood!?" Herakles demanded his entire body radiated power but nothing that the Saiyan hybrid couldn't handel.

"I hear voices in my head?" Rota grinned cheekily making the Gods eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the Saiyan warrior.

"Die!" Herakles roared as he fired as beam of godly energy at Rota who waited for it to hit him before he smacked it away effortlessly before he clenched his fists.

"So you want to power up eh? Well….so will I!" Rota roared as he began powering up in his base form but not enough for him to go SSJ as he wanted to save that little surprise till later on. After all no need to bring his A game just yet.

Powering up a bit a white flame aura appeared around Rota with his eyes glowing red making him look like the devil while the ground around him was cracking as if the planet couldn't withhold his power any more with parts of the ground levitating next to him as he was screaming making it hard to stand up for the two gods in the area as the entire world began to shake as he generated more power.

"Is this enough for you! I've barely tapped into my power! Do you understand how weak you are to me now Herakles! You and the rest of the Olympian gods are nothing but insects to me! and you want to know the scary thing? There are people 100x stronger then me from where I'm from, so tell me God of Strength!...how weak do you feel now?" Rota shouted over the loud winds as the sky boomed as Zeus was probably pissed at being call an insect.

Not giving Herakles the chance to respond, Rota disappeared from his spot before appearing in front of him before swinging his fist cross his jaw breaking it making the son of Zeus go flying but was stopped when Rota grabbed his leg before punching down on his chest knocking him to the ground with a thump.

Once the son of Zeus was on the ground he brought his hands up to defend himself from the onslaught of punches from the Saiyan. The son of Zeus now knew what his punches felt like his his entire arms were jelly from the strikes of the attacks.

Rota picked the god of strength by his legs before he started spinning the god around making him want to heave before he let him go with the son of Zeus shooting through what little remained of the woods with the saiyan hybrid shooting after him and appeared behind him kicking him in the back then reappeared in front off him kicking him into the air before Rota placed his two fingers on his forehead and used **Instant Transmission** and appeared above him before raising both his hands above his head and brought them down on the God knocking him to the ground.

"How are you this strong?" Herakles asked weakly as Ichor seeped out of his body making him return to his normal state as he stared up at the half-blood who had none of the mirth he had before the fight and looked like the old Spartans of Greece when they went into battle. He only saw the warrior that had been unleashed in the Demi-Saiyan.

"I want you to deliver a message to the Olympians." Rota told him ignoring the gods previous question as he opened his jet black eyes now he felt the power boost from the God of Strength had gone.

"What...do you want me to tell them?" The son of Zeus asked making Rota smirk as he looked down at the God of Strength.

"They'll know." Rota told him before he stretched his arms out and started generating power as two yellow ball of Ki appeared in each of his hands before bringing them together.

" **FINAL…...FLASH!** " Rota roared as he fired the planet buster move that had of his opponents cowering in fear before the giant yellow ki wave descended on the God of strength before it completely obliterated him from existence leaving only Gold dust and two objects in the giant crater with the Sky darking with thunder booming and lightning striking all over the planet.

Floating down to the crater that his attack had created he saw the two objects that remained. The first was the Lion cape that the god was wearing before and the second was a large bronze broad sword that had a black leather handle with a roaring Lion in the middle with glowing red eyes and a 35 inch bronze blade that was concealed in a red sheath.

"Enjoy the show?" Rota as he turned around to look at the bird that had been watching the fight and since he began fighting while Ki sensing. He watched as the bird morphed into a girl that looked around 17 years old with long flowing raven black hair that flowed down her back like a river, a heart shaped face with milky white skin, she stood at a respectable height of 5'7 and was wearing what looked to be silver fur hunting gear that hugged her feminine figure tightly most probably to allow her better movement unlike baggy clothes and showed of he wide hips and long legs but what really drew his attention were her (in his opinion) beautiful silver eyes that made his heart beat faster in his chest.

"It was enjoyable I suppose. It's always nice to see that Pig put in his place." Artemis stated as she walked up to him but kept her distance after seeing his display of power and made sure her silver bow was close enough to allow her to use it.

"I don't know about that. I only know what I've read in the history books and you know history never tells you the full story." Rota said as he looked at her." So tell me Olympian. Are you here to fight me as well because I don't care if you female, once you start a fight with me your just another Warrior and I'll fight you like anything else." Rota told her sternly getting an amused smile from her.

"I _was_ here to spy on you but after hearing my Half-brothers words in the camp, I guess I won't be any more now after you've offended the gods. My name is Artemis...the goddess of the Hunt." Artemis introduced herself.

"Rota...I know who my father is but I'll wait till I'm claimed before I reveal who it is." Rota told her with a smirk." So what happens now Olympian? I killed one off your brothers are you here to take your revenge against me?" Rota asked her.

"Not this time….however the other gods especially my father will want his revenge for what you've done." Artemis informed.

"This is your fathers fault to begin with. I was perfectly fine staying in camp but after your brother Dionysius being a little coward and reported me to your father he and a few of the other gods voted to have me killed. So if I ever meet the ones who voted to have me killed they better hope I'm in a good mode otherwise….they'll learn how powerful I really am." Rota warned the huntress as he removed his sword and took of his jacket revealing his god like body to the huntress who despite herself couldn't help but stare at his arms with a slight golden blush as ichor rushed to her cheeks.

Grabbing the Lion cape he placed it on the same way Herakles did with the head was over his hair like a hood and the paws were wrapped around his neck and grabbed his two swords from the ground.

"We'll goodbye Artemis….I hope the next time we meet it will be under better conditions." Rota said as he took to the sky's leaving the huntress to stare up at the half-blood who left in a sonic boom as he return to camp. This _Rota_ intrigued the immortal Huntress as he had single handily killed Herakles in single combat something that none of the gods had ever done, sure he would return in time but for now he was dead something that would please Zoe immensely.

"Just who are you, Rota." Artemis thought before she disappeared from the destroyed area that was once the beautiful woodlands but knew her aunt would fix the area, Artemis then disappeared in a silver beam of light and returned to Olympus.

 _ **Toki Toki city, Universe seven.**_

Watching the fight thanks channelling the mist was Kronos, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks, King Kai and the Supreme Kai of time.

"Hah! The brat used my attack" Vegeta smirked as he watched the so called God of Strength be obliterated by Rota's Final Flash that Vegeta had taught him after discovering that another Saiyan was alive and unlike Gohan, Goten and Kid Trunks, he actually took his training seriously something the Prince respected.

"Why would theses Olympian gods want Rota dead though?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"My sons, Daughters and grandchildren are a very paranoid lot. I know for a fact that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades know about the other universes and all about the exploits of the saiyans. I guess Zeus thinks that Rota will only have a power level of a few thousand like they used to have before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Zeus is paranoid that Rota will be after his throne." Kronos stated to the other two saiyans.

"Though I know that when Rhea hears about it...well I wouldn't want to be in their shoes. There's nothing more frightening then a pissed Rhea...I should know." Kronos laughed softly at thinking about his first and only true love, he might of loved Rota's mother but Rhea was the one his heart yearned for but he knew it was something he could never have again. He had already caused her and their family to much pain over the years and wanted Rhea to be happy with somebody else, she deserved it after all.

"I should go help Rota then...he is my partner after all." Trunks commented to the father of Rota who shook his head.

"Rota needs to adapt to the other earth on his own. I know you want to help him Trunks but he needs to do this alone." Kronos told his sons partner getting a small nod.

"He hasn't been there long enough to adapt and he's already ready making enemy's. He can handle them easily but he doesn't need more enemy's to add to his list as we still have no idea where Towa is and if she's alive then there a chance for her to revive Mira and possibly Demigra." Piccolo stated from next to Gohan as he had his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Ahhh don't worry so much Piccolo. If they do return then we'll defeat them, no sweat… Hehehehehe" Goku waved off as he laughed giving the old son grin that just relaxed everybody around(expect Vegeta)

"So when are you heading to Universe one?" Gohan asked the father of Rota.

"In a few hours, Gohan. Rota will want his stuff plus some of the items you've all given me for him. I just hope Bulma has finished the lightning conductors to prevent Zeus from destroying his home." Kronos told the son of Goku.

 _ **Hunters Camp, Universe one.**_

Watching as the projection disappeared was an entire group of wide eyed hunters who had just witnessed the death of the God of Strength Herakles at the hands of an unknown _male._ What scared the hunters was if he had that much power then what was to stop him from becoming like Herakles and taking any maiden he wanted or if he wanted one of them as his plaything.

Zoe however was looking very happy, more so then she had for years. The one who had caused her so much pain and heart ache over the years and the man that had caused her exile, the man that had caused her sisters to hate her and the dragon that had been her friend for years. He was dead...or at least would be for a while. She didn't care that Male had done it, she was just glad somebody had killed the pig.

"Zoe? What do we do?" One of the younger hunters her taking the Lieutenant from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked not hearing their conversations from before.

"This _male_ is a threat to us and maidens everywhere on the Planet. What if he becomes like the God of War or Gods forbid the whore of Olympus and lusts over all the women on the planet?" The hunter asked the Lieutenant of the hunt.

"We'll wait for Lady Artemis to return and she'll let us know what's happing." Zoe told the young hunter getting a nod from from her before the young girl walked away and her friend Phoebe walked over.

"You seem in a good mood?" Phoebe commented.

"The Bastard son of Zeus is dead for a while. I hope that he suffers for a while while he's down there." Zoe hissed darkly.

"So your thankful to the male then?" Phoebe teased her friend getting a small growl from her.

"Don't be ridiculous, he just another filthy male. I'm just happy that somebody took down the pig." Zoe said with a scoff, as if she would ever thank a male…..that would be the day.

 _ **Camp half-blood.**_

Walking down the path to get to Camp half-blood, Rota who was wearing the cape he got from the son of Zeus was grinning at his new sword that he had received from Herakles. Ahhh, life was good. He got to have a fight against a god and got something shiny at the end...what wasn't to love. This world was GREAT!

As he approached the camp boarders he saw Chiron approaching with Dionysius who was smiling smugly at the sight of his half-brother approaching as it was obvious( to Dionysius) that Rota was dead and Herakles was simply holding his sword as a prize.

"Lord Herakles...your mission has been competed I see." Chiron said mournfully at the loss of another young half-blood.

"Well at least the rude little brat won't bad mouth me any more. Its the reason I hate demi-gods...so rude to their elders." Dionysius commented as he sipped his diet coke getting a chuckle from _Herakles._

"Oh you chunky monkey you. I'm afraid we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Rota said as he looked up and removed the hood getting a relived smile from the centaur and making the god of Maddness pale.

"Your wearing Herakles Nemean lions pelt, why or how for that matter?" Chiron asked the saiyan hybrid.

"Well after I killed him he turned to gold dust and left it and this new sword for me. For the god of strength, he was pretty weak if I'm honest but I'm sure fighting an Olympian will be much more satisfying, more of a challenge." Rota said with a pointed look to the God of Madness who paled slightly.

"Actually I'm needed somewhere else at this minute so we'll have to continue this later, farewell Chiron." Dionysius told the trainer of heroes before he disappeared back towards the big house getting a smirk from the saiyan.

"So?" Rota said as an awkward silence came over the two."Where is everybody?" Rota asked seeing that nobody was around.

"I sent them back to their cabins to prevent them from following after you and Herakles. I suppose I should inform them that the battle is over now." Chiron said to Rota as he blew the camp making the campers come running out of their cabins to see what the commotion was after they were ordered to by Chiron and once they approached saw the saiyan known as Rota wearing Herakles pelt.

"Why are you wearing the God of Strengths coat?" Annabeth asked as she narrowed her intimidating grey on him.

"Well he left to me after I killed him and turned him to golden dust." Rota said with a shrug getting murmurs throughout the camp though the children of Ares and Athena refused to believe that he had killed Herakles.

"Bullshit! There no way you killed Herakles." A female shouted as she walked into the front of the group she had dark red hair tied into a pony tail, a deep tan, dark brown eyes unlike the regular red eyes of Ares children, stood around 6'2 and was wearing a XXXL camp half-blood T-shirt along with black combat pants and boots in her hands was a long spear.

"Hmm how strange….does it?...why yes it does." Rota commented making the girl snarl at him.

"What!?"

"I appears I couldn't give too fucks at what a stupid little girl such as yourself has to say to me or what she chooses to believe." Rota snarled back at her making her face go red in anger before she charged at him in a battle cry with her spear crackling with red lightning as soon as the Spear got close to him, Rota grabbed it at the tip with the electricity not even fazing him before he pulled her closer to him before whispering in her ear.

"If you ever threaten me with this spear again I will break you. Slowly" he whispered into her ear making her shutter as his breath went against her ear before he pushed her back with her having a visible blush on her cheeks.

"So should I put my stuff in the Hermes cabin?" Rota asked crossing his arms over his chest giving the girls of camp half-blood a good view of his well toned arms from years of training making a lot of them blush while the daughters of Aphrodite hoping he wasn't a son of hers as they began drooling.

"Come with me Rota. I'll show you where to put them." Luke said as he walked through the crowd and stood next to Annabeth with the saiyan nodding and with his swords on his back walked with Luke and Annabeth to the Hermes cabin leaving the others.

"Shows over everybody! The rest off the days yours. Tomorrow starts as usual! Dinner will be in a few hours!" Chiron informed them all before he galloped off.

"So you really killed Herakles?" Luke asked as they walked towards the Hermes cabin.

"Yep...he wasn't even that strong. I've been in your world for three weeks and I've been craving a good spar but I guess I'll just have to wait till I return to Toki Toki." Rota said with a sigh.

"Wait...what do you mean our world?" Annabeth asked making the turn to look at the blond from before.

"I don't think I got you name miss…." Rota trailed off waiting for her to tell him.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." The daughter of Athena said with a lot of pride that she could be mistaken for a daughter of Vegeta. Her mother might of voted against him but he wasn't to hold it against her….that would be petty.

"Nice to meet you Bethy, I'm Rota and my I say it is a pleasure to one as beautiful as yourself." Rota said as he took her hand tenderly in his before planting a kiss on the back off it just like Bulma and Chi-Chi told him too when speaking to girls.

Annabeth didn't know where to glare at him for calling her Bethy or try to control the blood that was rushing to her cheeks so she did both which in the Saiyan's opinion made her look cute...like an angry chipmunk.

"My names not Bethy." She told him sternly with narrowed eyes.

"Your names a bit of a mouthful though...Bethy nice and short." He grinned making the young blond look away to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"So you were telling about what you meant about our world?" Luke said to save Annabeth.

"Oh right, well I'm from the seventh universe. Right now we're in Universe one. My father brought me here after I met him for the first time in my universe." Rota told them while Annabeth eyes lighted up at the chance to learn new information.

"Have you got any proof?" She asked as she narrowed her grey eyes at him.

"Well the only thing I can do right now is this." Rota commented as he lifted up the back of the pelt before unwrapping his Brown Monkey tail.

"Before you say its a monkey tail….it is not! It is a Saiyan tail as I am a saiyan. Not a human….understood." he told them both getting nods." Good, well unlike you people I guess I'm half alien as my people came from Planet Vegeta and we were the strongest race of warrior's to ever exist in my Universe." Rota told them but Annabeth noticed that he was talking in past tense.

"Was?" She asked.

"They were all killed expect a for a few. Maybe In time I'll tell you more but not just yet. Anyway while you have all these Greek gods we just have the God of Destruction Lord Beerus and two Saiyan Gods, Goku and Vegeta. Though its strange that there's no God of Destruction here as all the Universe are meant to have one as Lord Zeno the king of everything set them up." Rota commented as the sky boomed again as if Zeus was saying _he_ was the King of everything.

"The King of Everything?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"Well he is the strongest being in the entire multi-verse." And again another boom In the sky making Rota roll his eyes didn't he have anything better to do then listen to what he was talking about?" there used to be 18 universe's but he destroyed them because he was in a bad mood, so I pity the sorry bastard that actually pisses him off." Rota laughed while the other two paled at somebody that could destroy universe's….not even Zeus could do that.

"So as I'm new here….want to hang out?" Rota asked as he had never really hanged out around normal humans before as the ones he knew were either fighters like him or were married to saiyans so he couldn't class them as normal as they had to feed saiyans.

"Umm sure. I have nothing better to do." Luke said.

"Yeah...of course." Annabeth smiled as besides Luke and Grover she didn't really have a lot of friends as most people just saw her as the book worm of the camp and little miss-know-it-all-Chase.

"Great! Let me put this pelt and sword away and I'll be right back." Rota grinned before he ran into the cabin before returning a few minutes later with his new sword strapped across his chest and without the pelt that gave Annabeth a good look at his ripped arms and top portion of his chest making her blush return as her face resembled a cherry as not even Ares kids were built like him.

"Lets go gang." Rota grinned as he tapped their backs lightly(for him) and pushed them forward before the trio just walked off aimlessly around the camp with Rota getting to know the two better and wondered when In the name of HFIL was going to bring him his damn house and gravity chamber, he wanted to train damn it!

* * *

 **And cut. Well here the next chapter of the Future warrior and the lightning Thief, I hope you all like it. I know I said Percy would appear this chapter but he will 100% appear next chapter as the area needs to be fixed first from the little spar.**

 **I'm not sure if the fight scene between Rota and Herakles was good or bad but to me it felt crap but maybe that's because I'm only writing it and not reading it so please let me know if it was any good and if not then I can improve for the next fight.**

 **Now everybody hold your pitch forks for killing Herakles/Hercules but I wanted to leave a message for Olympus and him killing a God will do just that as its a big FU to the king of the gods and telling them that their not in his League. Plus Herc will make a comeback later on In time and when the Mark of Athena arrives then maybe Herc will be a little bitter when they meet again.**

 **I have a good idea how powerful the Gods and Titans of this story are going to be but I have no idea about Chaos as he's the creator of everything or at least he's meant to be...maybe I'll have so he's related to Zeno maybe his son/Daughter or Mother/Father hence why there's no God of Destruction.**

 **For the prizes that I created for Rota after killing Herc I don't know if you get rewards for killing gods so I made up that part and got a Sword and Pelt but maybe he'll give the coat to a special lady friend. :)**

 **Anyway please review the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my Saiyan/Titan Hybrid.**

 **Hello everybody! here the next chapter . I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Standing in front of his wife door was Kronos. He was unsure what to even say when he knocked on the door. "Hey Rhea. Its me Kronos...the man who ate our children. Would you give theses to Rota...okay." or "I'm the good half of your husband. I promise I won't eat them again."

Rubbing his face in frustration as he slicked his long hair back while running his fingers through his ebony hair. Him! The now saiyan warrior who could destroy an entire galaxy with a single attack was a nervous wreck at the thought of having to look at the woman he had hurt so much.

" _Fuck it!...I'll just give it to Rota personally_." Kronos thought to himself as he turned away only for the door to swing open with meadow green eyes narrowing at him making him sweat as she rested her hands on her hips.

"So after waiting there for the last 20 minutes, your just going to run away like a coward?" Rhea demanded looking at the good half of her husband.

"How did you know it was me? Or that I was standing there?" Kronos asked her.

"Rota taught me how to sense Ki while he was here. Plus Hestia saw his memory's about his life and everything he'd done at Toki Toki. You do remember Hestia right?….our first child...the child that you swallowed….out of Fear!" Rhea shouted at him making him flinch.

"I know. If I could go back and fix my mistakes then I would Rhea. You were the most important person to me. I would of gave up my throne just to see your beautiful smile and your beautiful meadow green eyes that I fell in love with...so long ago." Kronos told her making a lump appear in her throat.

"But like an idiot...I got myself cursed. I hurt you...I know that. I hurt our family...the family you always dreamed about. I took away your chance to be a mother and raise our children...and for that I am truly sorry, Rhea. But I'm trying to be a better man now with Rota. To be the father that ours never was…..he's a good kid. He is my child and maybe he can redeem my name." Kronos told her with Rhea green eyes getting watery." I should go. This was a mistake."

Kronos told her and went to fly away only to feel a hand on his arm making him look at Rhea's before she gave him a hard slap around the face...it didn't hurt but was annoying but he knew he deserved it.

"Okay I deserved that." he mumbled.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met! I find out from your son that you split yourself up! You've been in that body for how many years! And in all that time not once..not even once have you come to me or your family and try to beg for forgiveness but instead head to a different universe and hide from us...like a coward!" Rhea ranted at her husband.

"You were better off without me. I wanted you to move on and find somebody who could love better then I ever could."

"Who! Who would I ever settle down with? If I met a man then Zeus, Poseidon and Hades would join forces to kill him and tourer him for daring to go near their mother. Even if they don't then I'm going to out live my partner. You stupid idiot." Rhea said in frustration. She might have been the mother of the original Six but she still craved companionship only Hestia visited her as the others were too busy.

"Just come in for a bit. We can talk." Rhea said as she rested her palm on his cheek as she trailed her thumb across it tenderly." I know your not like the other vision of him. I want to know what the new you is like."

"Are you sure?"

"I would of offered if I wasn't." Rhea told him with a smile as she took his hand in hers before dragging him inside her home and directed him into the kitchen.

"This is nice. You always like simple things." Kronos commented at the simple kitchen making Rhea smirk.

"I married you didn't I?" she said getting a chuckle from him before Rhea pushed him into the chair and walked away before returning with a tray with a tea pot and cups on it.

"So...what do you think of Rota? I know he isn't your biological son but…."

"I love him like he is. He never knew his mother he told me." Rhea said as he handed him a cup of hot tea.

"I'm glad. He has friends and family on Toki Toki city. I'm working with his time patrol partner and Best friend Trunks Briefs."

"Trunks? Strange name." Rhea commented.

"Well Universe seven is odd but then is our world so different? The icejins are all named on cold puns, Saiyans are puns on vegetables."

"So….why have you only just got in contact with Rota now?" Rhea inquired.

"I thought he was dead. The icejin Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta and I believed that Rota was on it. It wasn't until last year that I heard that a saiyan who shared my sons name was at Toki Toki. He killed Demigra in the crack of time. I just had to be sure and once I saw him I just knew."

"He was brought forward in time when he was summoned by Shenron." Kronos told her with Rhea nodding as Rota had told her all about the eternal dragon.

"You should know that its only a matter of time until Zeus and the other Olympians try and kill him once they discover how powerful he truly is." Rhea warned him.

"They already have." He told her making her sigh as she shook her head.

"Already?...what happened?"

"Dionysius was rude to Rota so he got his father involved and once they discovered he was a saiyan ordered Herakles to kill him….you probably felt the planet shake when he released some of his power. The god of strength is dead and I have a feeling that Zeus will be after him."

"Not that I'm worried of course. Rota can handle himself just fine." Kronos told her as the two got lost in just speaking to each other about their lives for the next few hours and everything they had done since they last saw each other and for the first time in years Kronos and Rhea had genuine laughs of happiness.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Kronos frown as he knew he had to leave." I need to leave. Rota needs his stuff. Plus he's probably restless after not being able to train for a while." Kronos told Rhea who looked sad that he was leaving but walked him out.

"It was good to see you again, Rhea." Kronos said to her getting a smile from her." Anyway you probably have better things to do then see me off. You should go inside." Kronos told her as he patted her shoulder but was left surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug with her face resting in his broad chest.

"Just make sure you come and see me again. I know now that your the man that I fell in love with." Rhea told him as Kronos wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"I know I have a lot of work to do, Rhea. But I'll be the husband you deserve. I'll never harm you again. I'll kill Zeno if it meant you would be safe." Kronos told her before he kissed the top of her head.

"It's time for me to go now. I'll see you soon." Kronos told her as he gently floated up in the sky with her fingers slowing letting go of him as he smile at her before he shot away In the same fashion that Rota did.

Watching him leave and knowing how powerful he was compared to Cronos….it was kind of hot in the titanesses opinion but just by talking to him and looking into his golden eyes, she knew that he wasn't the cruel evil man that history knew about. He was the man she fell for so long ago. Though she knew it would take time but she would finally get her wish to be a real family with him.

 _ **Mount Olympus a few hours prior**_

Walking into the throne room after speaking to the Half-blood was Artemis. As soon as she arrived she felt mount Olympus shaking from what she guessed was her fathers anger. Artemis however was rather happy. The pig known as Hercules was dead for the time being. Though she was curious at what power the half-blood was using as no god had energy like that.

Walking into the throne room, she saw her father who was sitting on his throne with his body covered with electricity while his eyes glowing blue with lightning, his face was also purple.

" _So that's where Dionysius got it from._ " She thought to herself as she went to sit on her throne.

"Hey lil sis!" Apollo beamed at his little sister making her growl at him.

"How many time do I need to say this...I'M OLDER!...I helped mother birth _you_." she growled at him as she told him everyday for the last hundred years.

"Technically." He grinned like a loon at her getting her to roll her silver eyes at her idiot of a twin and wondered where their mother went wrong. Artemis looked around the room and saw Hera had looked more radiant and happier then she had in years. Which wasn't surprising after hers and Hercules relationship over the years.

"Well I know one thing." Hermes said out loud after being quiet for a while after seeing the death of his half-brother. Was he a little worried about a half-blood having that power? A little bit, but he wasn't going to fear him as from the banter Rota and Hercules had the little guy was funny.

"What?" Athena asked him as her grey eyes locked on him.

"I wouldn't want to be you right now. Dick move guys...dick move." Hermes chastised them as he wagged his finger at them all.

"Hermes!" Hestia scolded him for his foul language getting to to smile sheepishly at her before apologising.

"So I should fear that little insect!" Zeus boomed as he turned his glare to his speedster son." Me! King of the God! The slayer of the crooked one!" Zeus snarled as his power shook the entire mountain and the sky reflected his temper as storms brew in all over the world.

"Calm down Zeus. You want to destroy the world?" Hera asked getting her husband/brother to frown before he took a few deep breaths.

"Well I think the message this Rota left was pretty clear." Athena said once her father calmed down.

"Well owl-head we're waiting?" Poseidon said to his rival getting her to narrow her eyes at him.

"That whoever we send after him will die." Athena commented to them.

"I like the Brat. He a warrior I can tell! I want to fight him." Ares grinned with a blood thirsty smile getting laughs from Hermes and Apollo." What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"You saw what he did right? You'd be dead in an instant and joining Herc." Apollo told him with a laugh getting the God of War to growl.

"Forget about that! Did you see his body?! What a hunk!" Aphrodite drooled as images of the saiyan filled her mind and her being in her strong arms while he ravaged her in her temple.

"She's be out of it for hours." Artemis sniffed as she looked at her rival who's eyes were currently glossed over.

"That boy needs to die. He's too powerful for his own good." Hera stated as she was beyond happy that Zeus's bastard was dead for the moment but the Saiyan was still too powerful for her liking. If he killed Hercules then what was to stop him from killing them?

"Well I'm staying out of it. Kids done nothing to me and from what I've seen he's not causing any harm." Poseidon told the council as he held his trident. Sure the kid was a Saiyan but he seemed like a good kid and maybe once Percy arrived at Camp the two would be friends.

"I'm with uncle P on this one. I like the kid. Took down Herc a few pegs and I got to see a badass fight." Apollo said with Hermes agreeing with his sunny brother.

"He needs to be destroyed!" Zeus snarled at the traitors." _Perhaps_ _ **he**_ _stole my lightning bolt? He thinks he can still my throne from me...that little_ _ **insect**_ _will die._ " Zeus though to himself as he snared at the Saiyan who would die by his hands soon as he was too powerful for his own good.

"So what's the kid doing now?" Apollo asked before they with help from the mist saw him walking with two other half-bloods one that Hermes smiled at seeing his son and Athena smiled seeing her daughter Annabeth.

They saw him talking too them about his universe which was apparently the seventh one and how his entire race was killed something Zeus smirked at as they all posed a threat.

" _ **They were all killed expect a for a few. Maybe In time I'll tell you more but not just yet. Anyway while you have all these Greek gods we just have the God of Destruction Lord Beerus and two Saiyan Gods, Goku and Vegeta. Though its strange that there's no God of Destruction here as all the Universe are meant to have one as Lord Zeno the king of everything set them up.**_ " Rota said making Zeus growl with the sky booming.

"I'm the King of Everything! Not some false God!" Zeus growled.

"Okay. I get he's angered you pops but maybe there is a King of everything out there. Plus we know about the other gods out there." Apollo told his father getting a snarl from him.

" _ **Well he is the strongest being in the entire multi-verse.**_ " Rota continued.

"Bullshit!" Zeus growled with Poseidon giving him a dull glare for insulting his sacred animal.

"Zeus!" Hestia warned him.

"I'd like this Zeno to try and beat me. I'd destroy him in an instant." Zeus said smugly as he had sliced his father to pieces. Not even his brothers could do that. He was the strongest God out there even without his lightning bolt.

" _**T**_ _ **here used to be 18 universe's but he destroyed them because he was in a bad mood.**_ _ **S**_ _ **o I pity the sorry bastard that actually pisses him off.**_ " Rota laughed, though the Greek gods went pale **(Expect Zeus)** at the thought of somebody that powerful. Not even Chaos or the Titans could do that.

"He's joking right? Somebody please tell me he's joking?" Hermes almost begged.

"I've never heard of this Lord Zeno before but it has to be impossible to have that power. Nobody could have the power to destroy entire universes. How would he even gain that power in the first place?" Athena asked as she tried to think of how it was even possible to be that strong.

"He's probably just trying to scare the two." Ares waved off as he cleaned his nails with his knife getting Hera to sigh and wonder where she went wrong with him.

"And if he's not?" Artemis asked with a frown as while she wasn't as paranoid as most of the others, a being with that amount of power be it Male or Female was still a frightening thought...especially if her father or Ares insulted him. She would be saying goodbye to existing as if no humans remained then no Greek/Roman gods.

"No False king will best me, Artemis." Zeus reassured her though the huntress didn't feel reassured at all. In fact she felt more worried about the planet and all the beings on it.

"You hope." Hera muttered as her husband could be a prideful fool at time….actually he was a prideful fool all the time and had only gotten worse as the years went by.

"Trust me Hera. This false king would be dead in an instant. Who could challenge me? The god who sliced the Crooked one to pieces?" Zeus said arrogantly getting the others to roll their eyes at him expect for Poseidon who glared at him as his little brother liked to think he was the strongest being in existence. He liked to forget they Lady Chaos could end him in an instant.

"I'm surprised that you voted against him though Heph. Your usually the relaxed one and most trusting of the God's?" Apollo asked his builder brother who was tinkering with his contraptions not even bothering to look up.

"I don't hate the kid. I just don't want the world to end. If I vote against _father._ " Hephaestus said spitting the word father like it was venom." Then he'll destroy the world out of anger for turning against him. So I decided to vote with the king rather then somebody I don't even know." The Forge god said with a shrug though Zeus didn't dinie that he would destroy the world.

"I'm leaving. A red head has gotte…." Zeus trailed off as Hera glared at him with her honey brown eyes making him gulp while the others smirked as Zeus quickly walked away with Hera seething at her husband. Who was cheating on her...again. After centuries of it happening she didn't even try to go after the mother….after all she didn't know who she was sleeping with. She wondered what she even saw in Zeus in the first place...power most probably but at the end of the day was just a womanlizer and she was tired of him.

Maybe it was time to find somebody who would love her and wouldn't cheat on her. He knew it was a slight on her as the goddess of marriage but Zeus had hurt her so much over the years.

 _ **Camp Half-blood, Present time.**_

Sitting on the jetty over looking the lake was Rota, Luke and Annabeth. The group had walked around the camp with Rota getting to know the two and though they were alright. He knew that if Annabeth and Bulma ever met the two would get on and Bulma would probably take her an an apprentice as she had been looking for one. Maybe when he knew them better he could bring them to his world and Toki Toki.

"So what is your world like?" Annabeth asked as she brushed a few strands of blond hair out of her eyes.

"Well...it's cleaner then your world that's for sure. You would is so filthy with all this pollution. I don't know how you breath in it. We don't have cars that use Petrol and Diesel. We have hover cars, However bikes, hover boards, androids….and dinosaurs." Rota commented.

"Your joking right?" Luke asked while Annabeth gained stars in her eyes as she whipped a notebook from…..somewhere. Where she was hiding it he had no idea but he let it go.

"Nope. We have clean air, all of our forests are still around. Though because of the dinosaurs our world isn't as crowded as yours. While your humans have spread all over the world. The ones from my earth just live in rather big city's like west city, east city, south city and north city.

"What other differences are there between the two universes?" Annabeth asked writing everything down in her pad.

"Well there year for starters. Here its 2005. where I'm from it's called Age: 851. we also have Anthropomorphic animals as the King of the world is a talking dog in a blue suit called King Furry." Rota informed them making him blink at him owlishly which was pretty ironic for the daughter of Athena to do so.

"We also have world martial arts tournaments. So the warriors all over earth to come and fight to become world champion...and win some Zeni." Rota told them.

"Zeni?" Luke asked him.

"That's your currency right?" Annabeth asked getting a grin from the saiyan hybrid making her hid her face behind her notebook to prevent him from seeing her pink cheeks. Stupid smile. She didn't even know why she was blushing. It was just a damn smile damn it!

"Right you are Bethy. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?" He grinned at her with her still hiding her face behind the notebook.

" _ **Rota. Can you hear me?**_ "Kronos said in his sons mind.

"I hear you, Father. Where are you?" He asked him back.

" _ **I'm approaching the camp now. I have a few things from the Z-Warriors.**_ " Kronos informed him.

"Okay. I'm with two people right now."

" _ **One is that boy isn't it?**_ "

" Yeah. He seems like a good kid."

" _ **Bring him with you. There's something I need to rectify.**_ " Kronos told him before he cut the link.

"Rota!" Annabeth shouted at him making him turn to her with ebony met grey eyes.

"Yes Bethy?" He asked her making her grumble at the name.

"We've been trying to get your attention."

"Well if you wanted my attention my grey eyed angel then you have it!" He smirked at her getting a punch in the arm from a blushing Annabeth while Luke chuckled at the pair. "Hehehe. Sorry. I was talking to my father. He's approaching the camp. I want you both to come with me." He said seriously.

"Your father...the _God._ " Luke frowned.

"He's not a god, Luke." Rota told him making him frown.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked him after controlling the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Just trust me." He told her and with his smile, she felt like she could trust the Saiyan.

"Okay." Annabeth said while they both looked at Luke who sighed before nodding.

"Fine. Lets go." Luke said to them both.

"Grab onto me then you two. I'm going to just instant transmission." Rota told the two who looked confused but did as instructed and grabbed his arm. Searching for his fathers Ki he found it before placing his two fingers on his forehead before they disappeared then reappeared in front of a man with shoulder length hair and wearing strange black amour with red straps and leg gaurds.

"Nice amour." Rota commented." Looks like mine."

"It is yours. Vegeta refused to let me wear my robes. As in his words..."Your a damn saiyan not a human. You will wear the amour of our people" Kronos said changing his voice to sound like Vegeta's. Making Rota chuckle.

Luke looked at the golden eyes of the man and knew who he was but Cronos had no half-blood children.

"Any way. These are for you. Bulma created you a new house and gravity chamber. And there a few other capsules from the rest of the Z-warriors. Also some scrolls from to to learn about your new powers." Kronos told his son getting a smile from him.

"Thanks. I can get some real training in now." Rota grinned.

"Now." Kronos said suddenly before he disappeared and grabbed Luke by the front of his top making Annabeth go for her dagger only for Rota to stop her as he grabbed her form behind with him holding her hands above her head.

"Let go! Why are you doing this to Luke!" Annabeth demeaned as she tried to free herself but was unsuccessful due to the Saiyan's superior strength."I thought we were your friends!"

"Be quiet. Luke has made a deal with the devil...so to speak and hofully my father can help him, before it's too late."

"Your a fool, Son of Hermes. The path you set yourself on will bring you nothing but pain to all your friends." Kronos as his eyes glowed gold and a huge white flame aura appeared around him." You should not of listened to the voice in the pit." Kronos growled at him.

"What are you doing Lord..." He began to say before Kronos put his hand on his head making him fall silent as a black substance was being drained out of his body and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"You have no place here." Kronos growled before the black substance formed into a ball then Kronos threw it in the air before firing a ki beam at it with a loud wailing sound and the face of Cronos appearing in the sky before it disappeared.

"Is it done?" Rota asked with the still struggling Annabeth.

"It's done. Let her go." Kronos told him as he gently rested Luke on the ground with Annabeth running over to him.

"What did you do to him? What was that black substance? What was that beam you shot out?" She asked rapidly getting Kronos to roll his eyes. It was obvious who's daughter she was.

"Your boyfriend made a deal with the crooked one." Kronos told her making her blush at the boyfriend comment but paled at the crooked one comment." I freed him from his control as you saw. He's now free and from what I could sense, in a really long time his mind will be free from the haze he's been feeling."

"How did you know he was being controlled by the crooked one?" Annabeth ashed as she rested Luke's head in her lap.

"You'll find out soon once I've claimed Rota….but lets just say that nobody know the King of the Titans like I do." Kronos told before he looked forward." Chiron is coming. I need to leave. I'll see you soon son." Kronos told them before he shot into the air and a few moments later Chiron appeared with his bow in his hands and in his normal form.

"Children are you alright…." He began to say but stopped when he saw Luke on Annabeth's lap." What happened here?"

"I'll tell you back in Camp Chiron….can you hold theses." Rota asked handing him the capsules that the trainer of heroes took and examined them.

"What are they?"

"Capsules. They pretty common in my universe. You use it to store things inside. Like my house." Rota explained as he picked up the son of Hermes and walked towards the camp with Chiron and Annabeth following.

"That's impossible. Nothing that small could hold a house." Annabeth stated getting a smirk from the Saiyan hybrid.

"As I told you before Bethy. My worlds a lot more technologically advanced then yours." Rota told her making her grumble at the Bethy comment.

Walking through the camp the campers all started mumbling when they say Rota carrying an unconscious Luke. Rota didn't may them any mind however as he walked past them and headed to a bit of empty land before coming to a stop. Once he turned around he saw nearly the entire camp was behind him.

Walking over to Chiron he took the capsule that had his new home inside before pressing the top and throwing it on the ground before a puff of smoke appeared. Once the smoke died down the entire camp was left speechless when a giant white sphere home appeared. It was the biggest and strangest home they had ever seen in their lives but Rota saw it was a copy of capsule corps.

"My word. That was held inside a single capsule?" Chiron asked flabbergasted.

"That place is huge!"

"It's bigger then Lord Zeus's cabin."

"Think he'll let us inside?"

"He has enough space to hold the entire Hermes cabin."

"Come on then Chiron, Annabeth." Rota said as he walked up to the front door after he picked up the empty capsule and headed inside with the Centaur and daughter of Athena following. Once in side they saw the front room that had a built in open fire on the wall, a 55 inch television. Two sofa's with a coffee table, in the corner was an open bar ranging from alcohol that the two had never seen before.

They followed him out of the room and headed down a corridor. They saw as they went past that his house on the bottom floor had a library, a kitchen, a training room, a gravity room, a science lab, a garage, a game room, a few bedrooms and an infirmary that Rota had placed Luke in on one of the beds.

"This house is incredible! How can you afford all this?" Annabeth asked as she sat on the spinning chair.

"I've got a job that pays well and my friend Bulma Briefs made it for me." Rota said as he grabbed the scanner above the bed and began scanning Luke's body.

"What are you doing?" Chiron asked as he approached the bed.

"Scanning His body to make sure no damages have been done...I might be a saiyan warrior but I do have a doctors degree." Rota said to him as he continue what he was doing before he explained what had happened to Luke and the Deal he had made with Cronos.

"You must be mistaken. Luke is a good boy and wouldn't do that." Chiron told him as he refused to believe it as he had been the one to raise him in a sense as he had been here for years.

"So you notice no change? Nothing at all. How he felt about the gods. Because when I met him it was clear he hated his father and the gods in general." The Saiyan stated.

"A lot of children feel that way about their parents." Chiron stated still in denial about Luke.

"CHIRON! You are in denial! I understand you want to believe that nothing is wrong but you have to face facts. If not for my Father then Luke would of betrayed camp and most probably of killed a lot of campers. What would you off told their parents?….sorry I made a mistake. I sincerely apologise won't happen again." Rota scolded his half-brother.

"Once he wakes up tomorrow, you can get your answers from him. You've known him longer then I have so he'll confide in you more." Rota told the centaur who sighed as he rubbed his beard.

"Your right...I have my duty's to do. They'll keep my entire mind of this... I just don't to believe that he would cause harm to the camp." Chiron stated.

"He was being controlled. Believe me I know what it's like. My best friend was under mind control and I had to fight him and almost killed him. He had no control over his body and did whatever he was told." Rota told them speaking about when Demigra took control of Trunks when the battle of Toki Toki took place.

"Thank you….Anyway I better head out." Chiron asked as he took his leave after placing the Capsule on the desk then left.

"Umm...Rota would you mind if..."

"Library?" Rota cut her off getting a sheepish chuckle from her." You know where it is right?" He asked turning around getting a nod from her." Well go on then." He told her getting a beaming smile as she almost shot out of the room." She really is like Bulma." He thought to himself. Once he had made sure Luke was a 100% he left the infirmary and headed to the gravity chamber where he left the sword outside and walking into the middle of the room he pressed a few buttons on the panel. He set the gravity to 500x earth's gravity to get a light workout and began doing rapid punches.

Annabeth who was currently in the library was like a child in a candy store looking at all the books from Universe seven that none of her brothers sisters had ever read before. The library itself was triple the size of the one in her cabin.

Walking up to the closest bookshelf she saw a few titles that got her attention. Such as **The Myth of the Dragonballs, History of the Z-Warriors, The secret of Ki, The Life of Son Goku, The adventures of the Hero of Time, The Legendary Super Saiyan**.

Deciding to pick up the History of the Z-Warrior's after hearing Rota's father mention them. She sat down at the desk and chair before she opened the book up and looking at the first page that had the page numbers and the title of each page.

 _ **1\. Son Goku**_

 _ **2\. Prince Vegeta**_

 _ **3\. Son Gohan**_

 _ **4\. Piccolo Jr**_

 _ **5\. Krillin**_

 _ **6 Yamcha**_

 _ **7\. Tien**_

 _ **8\. Future Trunks**_

 _ **9\. Son Goten**_

 _ **10\. Trunks Briefs**_

 _ **11\. Son Pan**_

 _ **12\. Bulla Briefs**_

 _ **13\. Future Gohan**_

 _ **14\. Rota**_

being intrigued at all the characters she began reading and turning to page one she saw a goofy looking man with crazy spiky hair and a huge grin on his face who was resting his hands behind his head.

"Son Goku. The earth raised Saiyan also known as Kakarot who had escaped his home Planet of Vegeta Destruction. Before he landed on Earth and found by the old man known as Son Gohan sr. he then became earth's greatest hero after destroying the red ribbion army and killing King Piccolo before he got married and had a son." Annabeth read before began reading in silence as luckily the book was written in Greek.

A few hours later Annabeth was about to read about Future Trunks but the camp dinner bell went off making her sigh as she was getting to a good bit. There had to be a reason why there was a portion about Future Trunks and Trunks Briefs. Though why would there be two different chapters about the same person. Surely there lives were the same….right?

She had seen that a lot of the Z-Fighters were once criminals but Son Goku the leader of the Z-Warrior's had seen the good in them and offered them a chance to change like with Piccolo and Vegeta who had become some of the strongest being out there.

From what she had read then the human Z-warriors were even more powerful then the Gods here. She wondered if Rota would train her in the Ki arts once he knew her better. Flying, shooting beams from her hands, power-ups. Being a daughter of Athena she didn't get fancy powers like the children of the big three did. Just a lot smarter then the average human. So being able to have cool powers would be so badass.

Resting the book on the Table so she could hopefully read it later...hopefully. She headed out of the library before looking around the house for Rota and after finding a room that said gravity room he peaked through the two way mirror and saw him doing upside down push-ups. Her cheeks had gained a huge tint to them as some time during his work out.

He had removed his vest showing off his god-like body that had various scars from his years of combat and his ripped and bulging muscles that made the young Demi-God swallow heavily as she was the sweat that was rolling down his pecks and chest.

Taking a few deep breaths she went towards the door and knocked on it and hearing what sounded like a machine turning off she waited until the door opened and mentally cursed her smaller frame as her head only came up to his chest giving her a good view of it making her swallow heavily.

"Can I help you, Annabeth?" Rota asked her making her snap her head up to look at his ebony eyes.

"Yes." She almost squeaked out." It's time for dinner." She told the saiyan.

"I'm not hungry right now. I'm going to get some more training in." Rota told her making her frown as he had to be training around three hours.

"You've been training for the last few hours." She deadpaned at him making him scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know but I haven't gotten a decent workout for the last three weeks. Need to catch up on training." He grinned as he wanted to hit SSJ3 as Goku and Gotenks could then so could he. He had Gained so much power in the year and a half that he had been at Toki Toki compared to the years of training that the others had done.

Goku said he was a prodigy in the Ki arts and he wouldn't be satisfied until he reach all the levels...though as he was part titan would he still become a God when he learn how to access god ki of something else...something new.

"Okay. I guess I'll let Chiron know. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Annabeth said getting a nod from Rota who walked her to the front door as she was his guest after all.

"See you tomorrow, Bethy." He smiled making her grumble before she left the home.

"You should of gone with her." A young voice said making him turn around to see his sister in her child form and was currently poking the flame with her stick.

"As I said I have training to catch up on." Rota said as he walked over to her and sat on the chair as he watched her tend the flames.

"Are you okay?" Hestia asked once she sensed his emotions sour behind her and turned around to see him sitting on the char shirtless. He didn't blush like most would as one he was her brother and unlike the others of her family didn't love her siblings that way and two, she had already seen him shirtless when he worked out at her mothers.

"Your _family._ " He said bitterly thinking about the cowards of Olympus as he named them.

"There your family as well." She reminded him getting a bitter laugh from him making her frown.

"Those people are not my family. _My_ family are back on Toki Toki. They didn't give me a chance! Like cowards they voted to have me killed. Like cowards they wouldn't do the deed themselves! Like cowards they hide away from the world….so tell me Hestia."

"What's stopping me going up there taking sparkys throne for myself and proclaiming myself the King of the Gods? Because I'd be a better ruler then sir spark a lot?" Rota demanded as they sky boomed and lightning hit the house but was absorbed into the house giving it more power.

"How about you stop listening to my conversation, you stupid old fool, Before I come up there and beat you to death with your own skull!" The Son of Kronos shouted to the sky boomed ever louder but no lightning this time.

"Not ever body voted against you." Hestia said to try and calm her youngest brother down as she knew that none of the gods even if they all teamed up to fight him could beat him. They just weren't strong enough.

"Hah! A handful at best while the others who haven't even met me had me voted to be killed. But if they try to have me killed again then I'll just kill them, again and again and again until they realise that there not in in my league." He snarled as the sky darked around the world and a giant boom In the sky.

"Stupid old fool! You think the King of the gods would have more important things to do then listening to what I have to say! Go fuck your sister or something." He growled as his hair flashed gold and his eyes turn teal for a brief moment.

"Rota!" Hestia scolded him making the Saiyan cross his arms over his chest.

"My house my rule." he mumbled making her turn her flame like eyes to him as she narrowed them at him making him gulp. _Him_! The one who killed Demigra, the demon God gulped at a little girl.

"Care to repeat that?" She said sweetly that was too convincing when she was in her child-form. He could imagine her using that form to lure her targets down an ally then….they would never be seen again.

"I didn't say anything. Must be the wind thanks to Sparky." Rota told her as the Sky boomed in offensive at trying to pass the blame to him.

"I'm going to train." Rota told her as he got up from his chair and walked away from the room leaving behind Hestia who could only sigh. Was it really so hard for her family just to get along. The Olympians hated Rota and Rota despised them. Maybe Rhea could knock some sense into them all.

A few hours later after getting a few more hours of training he took a shower and was now wearing black saiyan amour with red straps and leg guards with his brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist, red wrist bands, black saiyan trousers, black saiyan boots with red tips and a red headband.

He was currenly in the kitchen getting a light snack that consisted of around 15 plates of food when he sensed four Ki approaching the camp. Two human, one Satyr and something he wasn't sure about . Letting his curiosity he ran out of his house and shot into the air.

Percy Jackson. A 16 year old teen with messy black hair, sea green eyes, a healthy tan, stood 5'8 and was wearing a blue zip up hoody, a white T-shirt, blue jeans and blue trainers. Percy was not having a good time like he thought he would be having since he and his mother could get away from smelly Gabe, as he liked to call the overweight and smelly bastard that his mother was with.

He treated her like trash and stole all her money that she worked for while he stayed at home and ate her food, left his empty beer cans on the floor and lived like a slob.

Right now he was carrying his best friend Grover Underwood who turned out to be half donkey from the waist down and his mother Sally Jackson who was in her late 30 early 40 were running away from a real life Minotaur that was chasing after them or more like chasing him. The group got to the Camp known as Camp Half blood, somewhere that his mother didn't want to send him but his dead father did.

"What are you doing Mum, get in!" Percy shouted to his mother when he saw that she hadn't entered the camp and stopped right in front of the gate.

"I'm sorry, Percy. But I can't come with you." Sally told her son with tears running down her face knowing that the camp was for Half-blood's and Gods only.

"What are you talking about come on!" Percy shouted as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her through, only to see a white barrier stopping her from entering.

"This place is for people like you, Half bloods." Sally told him before she was raised from the ground as she was grabbed by the Minotaur hand.

"Mum!" Percy screamed as the Minotaur began to crush his mother to death. Only for the Minotaur top her mother when something punched it in the stomach sending it flying through the forest while Rota held Sally in the princess hold making the middle age woman blush as nobody held her like that and looking up saw a teen a little older her own son and despite being in her late 30's though he was rather handsome.

"Are you okay there, Ma'am?" Rota asked with a smile getting her to nod while still be held by the Saiyan warrior and took notice of his arms with her blush returning as not even Poseidon was built like him.

"Glad to hear it." Rota smiled as he turned around to look at Percy before putting Sally on the ground."Kid look after your mother." Rota told him as he turned around and narrowed his the Minotaur." This bastard interrupted my dinner...he must die." He growled before he shot off into the air and followed after the Minotaur.

"Percy!" A voice shouted making the teen spin to see his teacher from the Academy roll up in his wheel chair, Mr Brunner, he had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes, tanned skin, a scruffy brown beard and was wearing a brown tweed jacket.

"Mr Brunner! What's going on, why cant my mother enter the camp, How is the Minotaur still alive, who's that man out there?" Percy asked as everything around him was nut's and he needed answers now!

"Calm down, Percy." Mr Brunner told him as he moved over to the barrier.

"I _Chiron_ , director of camp half blood, Allow Sally Jackson to enter the camp." Chiron said out loud with the Barrier coming down and Sally running inside.

"Thank you Chiron, who is that?" Sally asked pointing to the cloaked man fighting the Minotaur with his bare hands.

"He's our new resident Half-blood, Rota." Chiron told her as he had no worries that he could handle himself fine as he was already known throughout camp as the god killer, The slayer of Herakles, so the Minotaur wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Chiron what's going on?" a girl with blond hair tied into a pony tail, intimating Grey eyes, a healthy skin tone, stood 5'4 and was wearing an orange Camp-Half blood t-shirt, blue jeans with a cap in her pocket and a dagger in her hand asked.

"The Minotaur is out there, Annabeth. I want you to take Grover, Sally and Percy to the infirmary." Chiron told Annabeth who nodded and let Mrs Jackson and went to grab Percy.

"We can't just leave him out there! He saved my mother! I need to help him." Percy yelled at Mr Brunner.

"Percy your not trained, you'll be dead in a heartbeat. Rota is a trained warrior who's has years of experience." Mr Bunner aka Chiron told the young Sixteen year old boy but Percy was having any off it and ran out to help Rota. While Annabeth was worried about Rota knew he would be fine out there.

Dodging the wild sticks from the Minotaur, Rota was grinning as the beast was getting angrier by the second as he could hit the Half-blood. Rota then upper cut the Minotaur in the chin knocking it into the air before he disappeared from View then kicked the beast in the gut making him go soaring through the air then raising his hands above his head before bring them down knocking the Minotaur back to the ground causing a crator in the ground.

"That looked like it hurt." Rota said with a smirk as he floated down to the ground just as the boy from earlier appeared though he was doing a good impression of a fish as Rota landed next to him.

"What are you doing here Kid?" Rota asked getting a frown from Percy.

"I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen years old."

"Still a kid to me...I'm seventeen years old." Rota grinned." So why are you here?"

"I've come to help you." Percy told The saiyan hybrid.

"Do you have a weapon? And prior training?" Rota asked the half-blood.

"Um...no." Percy muttered embarrassed making Rota sigh at the teen.

"You've got heart kid. I like that….but right now you'll just be a burden to me in Battle." Rota told him. Percy didn't like it, leaving somebody to fight and run to save his own hide….but he knew that he was right.

"Get ready, Kid." Rota said with a smirk as he watched the Minotaur climb to it's feet while breathing heavily as it glared at the two Half-blood's." Move!" The Future warrior shouted with Percy running in the direction of the camp. Rota saw the Minotaur change it's direction and head for the kid." Oh crap baskets."

Rota charged towards the Minotaur and saw the teen somersault over the Minotaur and wrap his legs around it's neck and begin pulling on its horns and ripped off one of it's horns and stabbed it in the side before he jumped off the Minotaur which gave Rota the moment he was waiting for and grabbed in arm and pulled it's arm….hard.

Ripping its arm clean off from it body before grabbing the torn appendage then swinging it like a bat he slapped the Minotaur with his own hand causing it to go flying across the forest again with Rota following after him as he continued slapping the Minotaur with its own arm.

"Hey! Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself?" Rota said in a fit of man giggles before dropping the arm as the Minotaur tried to escape the crazed saiyan as it tried to crawl away with its one remaining arm only to be halted when his legs was grabbed by the son of Kronos.

"Now wait a minute. Let me have a swing at this." He grinned as he started to levitate into the sky with the Minotaur trying to cling to the ground but was no use as he too went into the sky before Rota started spinning around becoming a blur then finally after a few moments let the Minotaur go causing it to go soaring through the forest against before it landed in front of the gates of Camp-Half blood.

As the Minotaur tried to get up it was crushed as Rota landed on his chest with a smirk making the camper jump back as he spooked them." Well my little friend. This has been fun….but now you have to die." Rota smirked a very Vegeta like fashion before aiming his palm at the Minotaur.

" **BIG BANG ATTACK!"** Rota roared as a giant blue ball of Ki shot out of his palm before it completely engulfed the Minotaur and Rota in a blue explosion making the Campers, Sally, Chiron and God cover their eyes from how bright it was.

"Is he alright?"

"He made The Minotaur his bitch."

"Did you see the amour Rota was wearing?"

"Hot damn he's hot?"

"Think he's single?"

Were the comments from the campers as they waited for the smoke to die down before they saw Rota appear from the smoke holding the white Minotaur horn in his hands with a smirk as he looked down at the golden dust of the once Minotaur. Ahh killing two things in one day….life was great for the Sauyan warrior.

Walking just behind him holding the white horn was Percy who was looking at Rota as if he was Superman.

"Excellent work out there, Rota." Chiron congratulated the Saiyan who shook his head as he patted Percy back knocking him forward before Percy glared at him.

"Wasn't just me out there, Chiron. You should of seen _him_ out there. He was a beast out there. Ripped the horn right off the Minotaur. And to think that was without any training. Your a born prodigy in Battle I can tell….Name Rota." Rota said with a smile as he held his hand out for the teen demi-god to shake which he did.

"Percy...Percy Jackson." He said a bit shakily at seeing a real myth come to life, nearly losing his mother, his best friend being half donkey and to top all that off there a teen superman running around….the shit was that?

"Indeed. Excellent work out there." Chiron smiled at his student while the camper started to murmur about a rookie Demi-god fighting the Minotaur and looked at the green eyed boy in jealousy or Lust in Aphrodite's daughters case. One thing was for certain however it wouldn't be the last time the Saiyan and the Demi-god fought together.

* * *

 **And cut. Well here's the next chapter of the Future warrior and the Lightning Thief. I hope you all like it and finally Percy has arrived and his mother survived as well. Isn't he lucky?**

 **Now Kronos and Rhea aren't together yet but they still love each other and Rhea is willing to give the good part of her husband a second chance as I think Rhea deserves to be happy after all the shit she's been through all her life.**

 **Now there is a Storm coming (no pun intended) between Zeus and Rota and either Rota, Goku, Vegeta or Beerus will kick his ass and maybe there will be a new king of Olympus in the future. Also who should visit the Camp next?**

 **Goku and Vegeta**

 **Future Trunks**

 **Beerus and Whis**

 **Goten and Kid Trunks**

 **Gohan and Videl**

 **Piccolo**

 **Let me know who you would like to come into the story and I'll find a way for them to join either in this book or the sea of monsters.**

 **For the pairing I think I'm going to have Artemis as the main girl and have a small Harem unless People want Rota to have a large one.**

 **At the moment it's…..**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia**

 **Annabeth**

 **Selena**

 **Hera might romance somebody but not Rota….maybe Trunks if he appears in the story.**

 **Anyway that's it. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way shape or for. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is Rota, son of Kronos.**

 **Hello Everybody! Been a while I know but here the next chapter of the Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief. Now as I've had a couple of People who have stated that Annabeth should go with Percy so I might take her out of Rota's Harem. So at the moment the Harem is…..**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia**

 **Annabeth**

 **Silena…..**

 **Now here who I might add if people like the idea of them….**

 **Bulla(Older)**

 **Pan(Older)**

 **Vados**

 **Towa**

 **Zoe**

 **(Fem)Chaos.**

 **Anyway time to answer a few reviews as I got 35 so I can't answer them all I'm afraid…..**

 **Hooded Lord: Thanks for the review and the information on the Future Warrior. I had planned to make him that strong but if I did I was worried that people would be like WHAT! BULLSHIT! There no way in hell that your Oc is close to as strong as the God of Destruction! As I've had a few people on my older fics saying that I've made a shitty self insert when I've only made Oc's.**

 **Mad Thought: Thanks for your Review and like the Idea of Trunks x Athena maybe bring him in later into the story. I do plan to train a few of the Campers in the Ki arts and maybe bring them to Rota's world to receive training from the Z-Warriors.**

 **VoidLing: I had that idea in my head about Hestia cooking for Beerus to save Earth but had the idea that Rhea had to help out as well.**

 **Transfsand: Thanks for your Review. As for the idea of Rota being the new God of destruction but wouldn't He the Titan of Destruction :)**

* * *

The night had been pretty peaceful since the teen Percy Jackson and his mother Sally Jackson had arrived in the camp. Most of the girls had started to hang around Percy which was a plus in Rota's books as it allowed him to do some training alone without having to worry about a hoard of hormonal girls trying to enter his home. If there was down side to his sensitive saiyan nose then it was being able to smell when a female was in heat.

Rota due to having loads of rooms spare allowed Percy and Sally to stay in his home as a grown woman sleeping in Hermes cabin with teenage boys was something that Rota wouldn't allow...that and Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl would kick his ass if he did but that was besides the point.

The two wanted to refuse but he wouldn't have any of it and told them until Percy was claimed then the two would be welcome in his home. Percy once inside made himself at home and turned on the tv while Sally offered to make Rota breakfast, lunch and dinner for him allowing them to stay in his home.

Laying in his bed after spending the night training was Rota. He was wearing simple black boxers with a hole in the back for his tail to go through. He was spread across the bed with his cover laying on the floor, he had his mouth wide open and snoring away with drool down the side of his mouth while giggling in his dream in mumbles.

Knocking on the door for the last few minutes was Annabeth who had been invited in by Sally as both she and Chiron had been invited in as they both wanted to see Luke who was still out of it after Rota's father had saved him from whatever deal he made.

"Rota! Are you up yet?" The annoyed voice of Annabeth asked as she tapped on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest before she pressed the button on the wall making the door open up where she saw her new friend on his bed and almost as naked as the day he was born getting a tint of pink on her cheeks as she saw the god like physic of the Saiyan warrior along with the various scars that covered his body.

"R-Rota...Breakfast is ready." She said with a slight stutter as she looked at her friends rising chest. And walked next to him before shaking him awake only to regret it as his arm reached up and grabbed her and snuggled her like she was a pillow getting a muffled scream and a blazing red faced Annabeth who began shaking herself getting Rota to open his black eyes lazily before ebony eyes met grey.

"Annabeth?" Rota asked with a yawn." What are you doing in my bed?" he asked her as she nodded down to his arms that were wrapped around her before he let her go with the daughter of Athena jumping out of his arms and off the bed before giving him the Athena glare that all the wisdom goddess child inherited.

"I came to wake you up before you grabbed onto me like I was your pillow." he told him as she continued to glare at him but with her blazing red cheeks it wasn't very intimidating….plus she looked kind of hot in Rota's opinion but he quickly shook his head to get rid of the saiyan side of him.

As all Saiyans males were attracted to strong women whether that was strong willed or strong in general. It took a strong woman like Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl to tame a Saiyan to the normal life though Gohan wasn't as bad as Goku or Vegeta.

"Sorry about that Bethy." He apologised with a grin making her glare crumble before turning away and began to leave the room.

"Yeah well…..see it doesn't happen again. Sally made Breakfast for you." Annabeth told him before she saw a blur race past her and turned to see that the Saiyan was missing from his bed before she headed down stairs where she saw Rota sitting happily at the table with his tail wagging behind him and found it hard not to laugh at it.

"So anyway….I think that Bethy needs to stay out of boys rooms. Otherwise people are going to get the wrong idea about her." Rota said to Chiron who was in his disguised form and sipping on his coffee."People might think she's the daughter of loves child making house calls like that." Rota said innocently.

"I'll slaughter you in your sleep….gods help me Rota." Annabeth growled at him as a hidden anger like her mothers appeared in her grey eyes.

"See what I mean? Now she going to come in my room when I'm asleep and strangle me! I never took her for the dominatrix kind of girl….it's all the ones you never expect." He sighed before he was tackled to the ground by Annabeth who was to strangle the life out of him with a blazing red blush how dare he say she was a-a-a…... _That!_

"Bethy! D-don't kill me yet….I haven't eaten!" He screamed in horror. The food was so close….yet so far away. He looked up at Percy and grinned at him." Hey Perc! Sleep well?" He asked the new camper who nodded with a yawn.

"Yeah….shouldn't you be struggling to breath?" Percy asked the Saiyan hybrid was was in the middle of being strangled by Annabeth, though he didn't seem that bothered by it in Percy opinion.

"No I'm fine….she's just like an Angry chipmunk….she makes a lot of noise but nothing else really going for her." Rota said as he climbed to his feet and sat on his chair with Annabeth letting go of him.

As Sally came over with a few plates of food before he began shovelling the food down his throat like he hadn't eaten in months along with the juice making everybody in the room look at him in slight disgust as his cheeks bulged out from how much stuffing in his mouth.

"God's above….he's like a bottomless pit." Annabeth muttered.

"Where does it all go? He just goes on and on and on?" Percy commented as he stopped eating.

" _How does he stay in such great shape?"_ Sally thought to herself. She doubted this was a one off thing and was probably an everyday occurrence with him….she wondered how he afforded all the food every week.

" _Perhaps we should get the Nymphs to make more food for him._ " Chiron thought to himself as he watched Rota turn to Percy.

"You gong to eat that?" He asked as he pointed at Percy breakfast that he had barely touched getting Percy to push the plate over to him getting a grin as he began to devour the food he had received and after another half an hour, he finally stopped.

"Man Mrs Jackson. That food really filled a hole." Rota said with a blissful sigh as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it, Rota. It's the least I could do for allowing me and Percy to stay here." She smiled only for Rota to wave it off as he got out of his seat and stretched.

"Don't worry about it. Now I'm heading for the shower….stay in here Annabeth….Percy keep an eye on her. A sexual deviant she is" Rota cackled as he disappeared from the table while Chiron had to hold back a fuming Annabeth who wanted to kill a certain Saiyan warrior.

"I'll kill him. Mark my words I'll kill him if that's last thing I do."

"I find him rather amusing." Sally giggled behind her hand.

"I agree Mrs Jackson. He's certainly made a name for himself while he's been here and not even 24 hours yet." Chiron commented as he sipped on his coffee before he noticed the time."I was hoping to see Luke before my class began...I'll have to see him later. Thank you for the breakfast Sally." Chiron thanked her before he rolled himself out off the room and left Rota's home.

"I need to see my sibling as well. I guess I'll see you both later. Bye Mrs Jackson….Bye drooler." She said with a smirk directed at Percy who flushed in embarrassment as he watched Annabeth leave the house.

"Are you Okay Percy?" Sally asked him getting a long sigh from him.

"What have I got to do to get girls to notice me mum?"

"Somebody you've set your eyes on?" Sally asked with a knowing smile to her son as it was clear to her that he was infatuated with the young Annabeth Chase as he couldn't stop looking at her whenever she walked into the room.

"No! I was just asking in general is all." Percy said with a nervous laugh looking away from his mother who simply smiled at her son as she began to do the washing up.

Climbing out of the shower wearing a white towel. Rota grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teach getting a nice pearl white shine giving himself a grin before he headed into his room and got into some knew clothes that consisted of a Black T-shirt with two red straps that held his black combat trousers up and black boots and had black fingerless leather gloves on on. He gave himself a once over and headed down stairs where he saw a note saying that both Percy and Sally had gone to see Chiron.

Heading outside he raised a hand to block the sun in his eyes." _Damn it Apollo! Cool your jets._ " He thought in his mind. Before he saw the stable and with his curiosity getting the better of him, Rota decided to take a slight detour over to it.

Once he walked inside he was blown away by the majesty of the beautiful creatures. From what he had read they looked like horses but had wings on their backs. They were known as Pegasus's and they were all varying from white, to cream and a hazelnut colour.

One in particular got his attention as it's sky blue eyes stared into Rota's ebony eyes. It was as white as a cloud in the sky, had a silver mane and looked rather proud as it stared at Rota almost as if it was judging his worth.

For some reason Rota extended his arm slowly towards the Pegasus which made the Pegasus look at his hand for around five seconds be Rots stroked the side of her face which the Pegasus seemed to enjoy it as she made a small whined a bit and looked peaceful getting a smile from Rota.

"Beautiful isn't she?" A female voice said getting Rota to turn around to see the daughter of Aphrodite from the day before standing behind him before she walked next to Rota and patted the Pegasus on the neck.

"Yeah. I've never seen an animal as beautiful as her." Rota said getting the Pegasus to whinny in agreement while the others almost seemed to nay in offence at the comment while the girl who Rota believed was named Silena nodded in agreement.

"That she is. I'm surprised that she taken to you so quickly. It took me at a few weeks until she would allow he to pet her….you must be a natrel with Animals." Silena commented getting a big grin from Rota that left her slightly flustered.

"Nah, she just knows I'm no threat to her is all….She a smart girl I can tell." Rota said with a grin as the Pegasus nuzzled her head into his hand." It's Silena right?"

"I'm glad the mighty god slayer remembered a simple Demi-Goddess such as myself." Silena giggle getting Rota to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh wasn't really a fight if I was honest...he was pretty weak. I hope that one of the other gods challenges me to a fight soon and are much stronger then Herc the Jerk"

"I mean he carries that be club around...you think he compensating for something? Hehehehehehe" He said with a laugh at the end ignoring the boom in the sky while Silena wanted to laugh with him but was worried about angering the king of the gods.

"You should insult the Gods Rota. They can make you life a living nightmare." Silena warned the Saiyan warrior of Universe seven.

"Oh please their so uptight. I mean shouldn't the king of the Gods have more things to do then listening what I have to say? He should do his damn job instead of watching me…"

"Well…." Silena said kind of agreeing with him but Lord Zeus had every right as king of the Gods besides aside from Chaos who could stop him doing what he wanted...well maybe if all the gods teamed up to go against him." He is the Lord of the Sky and the strongest God out there."

" _Hah! I would like to he him fight Lord Whis or Lord Beerus. He be destroyed in an instant._ " Rota thought to himself.

"So if you don't mind me saying...you don't seem like what I've heard what daughters of Aphrodite are meant to be like." Rota said to the raven haired girl getting a smile from her while she tucked a few strands of behind her ear.

"I'll take that as a complement." Silena smiled at him."I just don't want to labelled as just _another_ daughter of Aphrodite and be seen as nothing more then a girl that breaks boys hearts to win favour with my mother. I want to be complement on my skills and achievements rather then my looks."

"Its the reason why I took up Pegasus riding to branch out from my siblings and I might sound a little arrogant but I'm the best at the camp...plus its better then just sitting in front of a mirror everyday."

"I like your attitude...I don't think I could just sit around doing nothing everyday and never improve myself or my skills." Rota nodded with a stern nod before his eyes drifted to her neckless that had five beads on it." Nice neckless."

"Oh..thanks." Silena thanked with a smile." Each bead shows each year I've been in the camp. I arrived her when I was twelve years old and spent about a week and a half in Hermes Cabin before I was claimed by my mother and was welcomed by my siblings with open arms."

"That must have been nice." Rota commented though inwardly he was a little jealous that nearly all of his supposed siblings sided against him before they even knew him...he should head up to Olympus and show them what happens when you piss off a Saiyan warrior.

He could destroy a planet with one of his weakest blast what could the gods of this Universe do against him? It wasn't arrogance but a simple fact hell he expected that Goku when he was a boy could go toe to toe with the Gods here.

"Yeah it was….so if you would like I can show you how to ride one of them?" Silena said with a slight nervous smile to Rota as she rested her hands behind her back.

"Sure! I wouldn't spending more time with you." Rota causing them both to go slightly red in the face." Because your probably the best teacher to show me how the fly the Pegasus is what I meant"

"In no way was I talking about spending time with you in a romantic way as we are simple two people a boy and a girl that barely know each other." Rota quickly stated while the Pegasus looked between the two and Rota was sure he saw her smirk but that was crazy….right?

However before Silena could comment they heard a small explosion that sounded through the air and it didn't sound like it came from Mr Sparky himself...though Rota did sense Percy power rise slightly so he had a feeling that it was probably him...that kid.

The Son of Kronos and the Daughter looked at each other nodding and ran out of the stables to see what the commotion was all about and saw that it seemed to be coming from a bathroom. Rota couldn't help but wonder what was going on but knew it had something to do with Percynold.

* * *

 _ **Universe Seven, Beerus Planet**_

" Whis!" The voice of the God of Destruction called out as Lord Beerus was sitting in his chair on his Planet currently going through his 12th cup of instant Ramen getting his martial master and the Angel of Universe seven to look at him.

"Yes Lord Beerus?" Whis asked with his usual polite tone as he addressed the God of Destruction..

"You said something about the Future Warrior going to Universe One." He drawled as he slurped on his noodles.

"I believe I informed you three weeks ago my Lord."

"I'm the God of Destruction! You can't expect me to remember every single thing you tell me." Beerus retorted to him.

"My apologises my Lord. But to answer your question then yes. It turns out that Rota is the Son of Kronos." Whis told him getting the God of destruction to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Kronos...I believe he died years ago….he was the first…."

"Yes I know. It turns out that Rota is half saiyan and Half Titan and if I am correct then he is prince of the Titans. He is currently in Universe one at a place known as Camp-Half blood. Its a place where all the Demi-God's go now...or all the Greek Demi-Gods go at least."

"Tell me about these God?….I haven't ever set foot in that Universe." Beerus asked Whis who summoned his staff before tapping in on the floor causing images to appear around them showing various gods.

"These are the Gods of Olympus. The children of Kronos and Rhea. They might be gods but they are not in the same power as the Gods of Destructions…."

"in fact that Universe does not even have a God of Destruction rather a being known as Chaos watches over that Universe." Whis informed Beerus before he gave him the basic information of each God such as what they were known for and their accomplishments in their lives and how they only watched over one planet instead of the entire Universe like Beerus did.

Their other Roman halves that took a more military approach to things. How they kept Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter separate and off course how they treated humans like cattle in the past and went down to earth to pillage, rape, murder and do what they wanted really because they were Gods.

Beerus was silent for a moment as he processed all the information. He was the God of Destruction so destroying planets was his job. He had a temper he wouldn't denie it so maybe a few planets were destroyed when they didn't need to be but after being alive for thousands of years he was bound to gain a temper when things didn't go his way or when somebody thried to get one over on him.

What he never did however was rape anybody...maybe Champa did he didn't really care what his brother did when he was in his universe however and as long as he wasn't bothering him he didn't really care.

"Whis...we're leaving." Beerus stated he got up from his seat.

"And where too Lord Beerus?"

"Universe One. I would like to see these Gods and Half-bloods for myself….plus maybe I shall offer Rota a Spar...we shall see what mood I am in when we get there." Berrus said with a yawn as he scratched his ear.

"Very well, Lord Beerus. Just try not to destroy anything while we're there. It is not our universe remember and I don't think I need to tell you how Lord Zeno will respond if he hears about it." Whis told the God of Destruction making him gulp slightly at the thought of angering his employer.

"Well I won't destroy anything...now lets go!" Beerus ordered as he put his hand on Whis back before the two shot away from the Planet and headed towards Universe One to meet the other Gods and the Future Warrior again.

* * *

 **And Cut! Well here is the next chapter of The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief, I hope you all like it and that Beerus and Whis are appearing in the story in the near future.**

 **Not really anything to say other then please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is my Oc Saiyan/Titan hybrid, Rota. Son of Kronos.**

 **Hello everybody! Thanks to you all who have Reviewed, Liked and followed the story so far and continue to do so. Now to answer a few Reviews….**

 **TheExpL0DiNgaPpIE: Not sure really, if I'm being honest but I will try and make the updates for frequent.**

 **Joebob323:Yes Beerus is stronger then Rota or at least he is at the moment. Once I reach the other books then Rota might gain power that surpasses the God of Destruction.**

 **WiffleDick678:Thanks for your review and the reason as for Thalia?….well I like her character from what I've read from the books and other fan fictions.**

 **Blazenite 104: yes I agree that Rota needs a rival/Enemy to challenge him and to make it so somebody can stop him if the Gods piss him off to much as Hestia can only to so much.**

 **Mr Popo: I was thinking of doing a universe survival tournament in the future between all the universe's. The question remains however who would Rota fight for? Universe seven or One? He was born in Seven but resides in One.**

 **Garlic Zamasu: I may add Hazel and other girls in the future. Depends if I make a large Harem as I've already have a few for Rota at the moment.**

 **Percy is in this chapter a bit as He still has a part to play in the story. Rota hasn't replaced him….he's just over shadowing him at the moment. Besides this story is mostly told from Rota's view point and not Percy's like in the book.**

 **Now I haven't read the other stories with Sadie Kane and Samirah Al-Abbass so I would need to read them before I agree about putting them In the Harem.**

* * *

The Saiyan warrior and Demi-Goddess ran from the stable and sprinted towards where they had heard the explosion...well Rota was following Percy Ki but same difference really. Once they reached their destination it was not really what they were expecting if they were honest.

Standing just outside the rest room was Percy, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there as he was currently trying to avoid the glares of a group of half-bloods that if looks could kill then the camp would have to explain to Mrs Jackson that she was down one son….and not even the dragonballs could save him.

Glaring at him with fiery red eyes was a few children of the god of war as from the looks of things they were completely soaked as was the floor that was now nothing more then muddy water.

The daughter of Ares, Clarisse if Rota was correct was currently wrapped in a bundle as she tried to dry herself of as were a few of her brothers who were glaring at the new arrival at camp, making him sweat slightly.

Annabeth was also there and soaked from head to toe, which caused her blonde princess curls to come become straight and frizzled. From the glare she was giving Percy she clearly wasn't impressed but yet again the Son of Kronos couldn't help but stop and think how hot that glare was before quickly shaking his head...stupid saiyan hormones.

Upon seeing the group Rota couldn't help but smirk at them, while Silena covered her mouth with her hand to hid a giggle that alerted the group to the two...funny enough, Percy was completely dry compared to the others...strange.

"You know?….of all the things I was expecting to find here...it was not Percy with a pair of wet girls." Rota pointed out innocently getting Annabeth, Percy and Clasrisse to gain blushes on their faces at the innuendo.

"Rota!"Annabeth roared in embarrassment getting him to scratch his head in confusion...what did he say this time?

"What did I say, my grey eyed angel?" Rota asked her getting her blush to deepen due to saying that in front of Clasrisse of all people.

"Stop calling me that!" The daughter of Athena ordered….though she did like the name but she wouldn't tell him that...his head was big enough all ready.

"So I guess your normal camp welcome didn't go to plan?" Silena asked Clasrisse with an amused smile as she offered her friend to help her up to which the daughter of war accepted as she pulled herself up.

"Something, like that." Clasrise grumbled before she looked at Rota and actually got a good look at him now that she wasn't threatening him. If not for the black eyes then he could easily be mistaken for a son of Ares, but she had a feeling that wasn't the case. his arms had a few various scars, clearly a warrior….of course he was. He had fought the Minotaur and made it his bitch.

"So...from what I can see you were picking on Percy?...I hope that's not the case here." Rota said in a serious tone as he glared at the children of Ares.

"What if we are, unclaimed?" Sneered of the Ares children making Rota smirk at them.

"Well I've been wondering for a while what human tastes like." The son of Kronos grinned.

"For you see I am _very_ hungry...mind you I don't mind a bit of fat on my meat, hahahahahaha!" Rota bellowed out causing a white flame to cover him and his eyes to go red making the others pale that he was a cannibal.

"Your joking...right?" Clarisse asked a bit warily as she grabbed her spear.

"No! I'm Rota! I have no idea who this Joe King is...now come here!"He roared before he was whacked on the head by Annabeth making him grumble...stupid woman.

"Pack it in, Rota!" She ordered the saiyan warrior who mumbled something under his breath making her stormy grey eyes narrow."What was that!?"

"Nothing my grey eyed angel."Rota waved off before looking at the children of Ares."Now then.

"If I found out you've been bullying Percynald again….your father will need to begin breeding again to restock his cabin."Rota warned them before firing a weak ki blast at them making run as far away as they could from Rota.

"Same goes for you, Red."Rota told Clasrisse who went to reply only for the Future warrior to place a finger on her to prevent from doing so."Don't talk."Rota told her making her cheeks burn red.

"You don't need to bully people to show off your strength. If your half the warrior I think you are then I know your better then this. If your father hasn't bothered caring about you up until this point. "

"Then do you really think picking on kids that are weaker then you, shows the camp that you are a warrior? Because all I say right now is a coward and a little brat. Think about my words, red."Rota told her before walking away with Percy and Annabeth following him before Rota said farewell to the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better then he could be a son of my mothers?" Silena mused to herself as she approached her friend who seemed to be in a daze after listning to Rota's words.

"You okay there, Clasrisse?"

"I really hope he's not my brother." The daughter of Ares muttered.

* * *

As they were walking away from the others. Rota saw Percy and Annabeth looking at him that made him scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Think I went a little too far with the whole cannibalism?" Rota asked with a sheepish chuckle.

"Maybe a little bit but it worked. Thanks for having my back."Percy thanked the saiyan warrior.

"Think nothing of it Percanald. We're pals...but you really should learn to be able to defend yourself . Never took up martial arts before?"

"My name is Percy."

"I know Percanald."

"No Percanald! Just Percy Jackson!"

"Percanald Jackson it is."Rota said with a stern nod getting Percy to groan and Annabeth to lightly giggle. The son of Kronos saw she was still looking at him and Percy.

"What is it?" Percy asked her once he noticed it too.

"I was thinking."

"You okay?" Rota asked her getting a punch in the arm from a red faced Annabeth while Rota mearly chuckled at her.

"I want you on my team for capture the flag." The daughter of Athena said to the two males.

"No." Rota told her blankly.

"What! Why not? You'd be great at it." Annabeth said hoping to convince him to join her team.

"It's sounds boring, if I'm being honest with you, Bethy." Rota told her."I want to do something that gets my blood pumping! Something to really excite me...like a fight!"

"I want real fight to get my blood pumping. A battle that will tear the world in half and cause it to shake. Anything that gets in my way will be destroyed. That's! The battle I'm craving" He grinned as he looked at the two who he noticed had moved away from him...hurtful.

"I don't think you'll find a battle like that here, Rota." Annabeth said before she smirked."However if you were to participate in the capture the flag game….I could persuade a few of my sisters to make you some extra food for tonight." Annabeth said before she held in a squeak as she was lifted into the air by a watery eyed Rota.

"Bethy...you would do that for me?" Rota asked her before pulling into a strong hug making her face crash into his chest.

"What a pal you are!...however please knock before you enter my room again, you sexual deviant" Rota cackled before he disappeared leaving a red faced and embarrassed Annabeth and Percy who tried not to laugh at the two.

"Can't he stay in one place at a time?" Annabeth growled to herself before looking at Percy.

"I've got training to do." Annabeth told the green eyed boy.

"Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry about what happened back there...the water I mean. It just happened." Percy apologised to her.

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault!" Percy told her getting a deadpan look from the grey eyed girl making him look away...okay maybe it was his fault but it had only happened a few times in life and he had no control over it.

"You need to speak to the Oracle;"Annabeth's voice commented snapping him from his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

"Why do I need to speak to the Oracle?" Percy asked her. If Mr Bunner didn't want him to speak to this Oracle then why would he?

"You just do, Percy." She told him sternly getting him to frown before looking down at the lake they had approached.

Percy looked down at the water to see his reflection looking back at him. I just wished that somebody would give me an answer about everything that was happening to him and his mother. All of this Greek Myths were mean to be that! Just Myths.

Percy almost jumped back when he saw a beautiful face smiling back at him at the bottom of the pier that made his heart skip a beat. The two teenage girls that had long flowing brown hair, shimmering green T-shirts, tight blue jeans.

They waved at him like they had knew him for years. Percy wasn't sure what to do so he waved back at them making them giggle at him that sounded like music to his ears.

"Don't encourage them." Annabeth told him."Naiads are terrible flirts;"

"Naiads?" Percy repeated."I want to leave. I'm going to find my mother and just go home."Percy said even if it meant dealing with smelly Gabe.

"Don't you get it, Percy! This is _your_ home. This is the only place on earth that's safe for people like us."

"What you mean mentally disturb kids? And a modem day superman?" Percy asked her.

"No, Percy. Superman was a Kryptonian….Rota's not." Annabeth told him."I meant not humans….."Well not fully human anyway. Half-human."

"What are you talking about? Half-human...what's the other half?"

"I think you know."

Percy looked down. He already had a felling but he wanted to do everything in his power not to believe it. He wanted to be just Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson and an unknown father who had left him as a baby.

"Half God." He muttered to himself but Annabeth heard him.

"Yes, Percy. Your father isn't dead. He's a god..."

"This is crazy, Your crazy! My dad isn't a god! He can't be...I mean...shit." Percy muttered as he sat down on the floor trying to process everything.

"Think, Percy. I'm sure you've heard of the old stories of the Greek gods? How they came down to earth, fell in love with mortals and having children with them."

"Do you really think that the Gods have changed in the last few millennia? The gods see humans as their toys. They are their betters, so they come down mate with them and then leave...humans are just cattle for the gods to use."

"Wait so if all the kids here are half-god…."

"Demi-gods." Annabeth interrupted him."That's the official name for us. That or half-bloods."

"Who your dad then?" Percy asked unaware he was treading into dangerous lands as Annabeth hands tighten around the piers railings.

"My _father_ is a professor at west point.;" Annabeth said spitting the name father out like it was venom."I haven't seen him in a lot time. Since I was a kid in fact. He teaches history….besides he got his own family now."

"He's human?" Percy asked her making her glare at him.

"What! You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human attractive? How sexist is that!?" Annabeth asked him making the green eyed boy raise his hands in defence.

"Sorry. Just...well a lot of the stories are about the male gods that come down to walk around among the mortals and hook up." Percy said trying to defend himself."So who's your mother?"

"Cabin six."

"I just arrived not even 24 hours ago. How would I know what that means?" Percy asked her getting her to flush in embarrassment.

"Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle."She said a little arrogantly. She was proud to be the daughter of Athena. She was considered the smartest of her children at the moment.

"Okay….how's my dad?" Percy asked or more or less demanded.

"Undetermined." The daughter of Athena told him."Nobody knows who their godly parents are until they claim you."

"Some are born with distinct looks such as most of the sun gods children have blonde hair like him, grey eyes like my mother and some look like regular mortals until their clamied. Then there is some times a few physical changes." Annabeth told him.

"Like what?" Percy inquired.

"Well it depends on who their parents are. Mostly their eyes will change colour or they gain a few streaks in their hair. Nothing major it just a way for their mother or father to mark them as their own."

"Wait! My mother will know who my dad is." The green eyed boy exclaimed.

"Not always, Percy. A lot of the gods and goddess don't reveal their true identity's to the mortals they fall in love with. It's easier that way….could you ever go back and date a regular mortal knowing that you had been with a god?"

"My father loved my mother. He would of told her who he was."Percy said sternly to the daughter of Athena.

"Maybe your right but I'm just preparing you for the worst outcome. You think all the campers in the Hermes cabin are his children?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her but had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"Sometime the gods don't believe that their children are worthy of their attention. They are very busy and don't have the time for children they consider unworthy." Annabeth told him.

"What so they just come down to earth and...well you know."Percy said a little embarrassed to talk about _that._ " Then they just stop caring about!? Is my dad like that?" Percy asked her a little quietly at the thought of his own father seeing him as unworthy.

Ever since he was little he had been so jealous of all the other children that got both their parents to be with them all the time. All he got was his mother who he love unconditionally….and smelly Gabe. His mother deserved better then him.

"Sometimes."The daughter of wisdom told him." we may be half-bloods but we're still nothing compared to full bloods."

"So I have to stay in the camp for the rest of my life? All because my dad and mum had me?" Percy asked her. If somebody told him a week ago he would be in a camp full of half-bloods he would of laughed at them and told them to see a doctor.

"It depends really." Annabeth told him."Some of the campers prefer it here compared to the mortal world. It just gets to much for them. Some campers only stay for the summer and return to the mortal world to live a pretty normal life."

"Children of Aphrodite and Demeter have a better chance of living normal lives as their not that strong thus their scent doesn't attract monsters unless their really close. For most of us other campers though….."

"We spend most of our lives hunting and defending ourselves from monsters. It's the curse of being a half-blood, sadly."

"Well you sure know how to make this place seem excitable." Percy told her getting her to blush before shoving him playfully."

"I'm just stating facts."

* * *

"Okay this has been bothering me all night."Rota said to himself as he stood in front of the tree on the top of the hill that over looked the camp. He had been feeling a strange sensation every time he had looked in the tree's direction….like something was pulling him towards it.

He could feel a Ki signature but he had no idea why a tree would feel like a human. So here he was standing in front of the tree. Resting his palm against the tree before closing his eyes.

It was then he felt a slight pull before he opened his eyes to see he was standing in an empty white void that reminded of the hyper bolic time chamber. It looked like it went on for miles.

"Are you real?" A female voice asked making Rota scream as he jumped into the air before landing on his ass with a girl laughing at him making growl at her before he turned to glare at her only to be surprised at the beauty staring at him.

She looked around 16-17 years old with shoulder length black spiky hair, electric blue eyes that looked harden from years of fighting, freckles underneath her eyes giving her a rather cute look. a heart shaped face, a light skin complexion and stood around 6'7.

she was wearing a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt that had the words green day on it…..whoever those were. most probably a day where people wore green.

She was wearing black skinny jeans that showed of her long legs and wide hips with a chain hanging from her pocket and to finish her out fit she was wearing black trainers. Huh she wore more black then he did and that was saying something.

"Are you real or have I finally lost my mind in here?" The girl asked once he climbed to his feet to look at her.

"Well if I was a figment of your imagination then would I openly admit to being a creation of your mind?" Rota asked the punk haired girl.

"Maybe your telling me what I want to hear."She countered back making the saiyan hybrid hum to himself before he walked over to her and flicked her forehead making her go sliding back slightly and rub her forehead.

"What was that for!" The girl demanded as her electric blue eyes glared at the son of Kronos who simply smirked.

"If I was a fragment of your imagination then would I be able to hurt your head?" Rota asked her getting the girl eyes to widen before she sprinted towards him and hugged him taking him off guard slightly.

"Um...are you okay?" Rota asked her.

"Your real."She muttered."I thought I would be stuck here forever. Alone" The girl said to him making Rota frown before he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. After standing there for a few minutes. Rota pushed the blue eyed girl back before looking her in the eyes.

"So if it's okay with you. Do you want to tell me who you are? And why your stuck inside a tree?" Rota asked her making her nod.

"My name is Thailia, Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus" The girl said getting a smile from the saiyan making her blush slightly at the handsome teen.

"Nice to meet you, Thailia Grace. I'm Rota….no last name." He joked at the end.

"Rota? Strange name." She commented making him pout.

"Well Thalia is strange to." He mumbled."So want to explain why your stuck in this tree?" The Future Warrior asked her with the daughter of Zeus sitting down and pulled her legs to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them.

"I guess I should start at the beginning."Thalia mumbled as Rota sat next to her and listened as she began to tell her story. She began telling him how she was the daughter of Zeus and Beryl Grace.

Her mother was an alcoholic and unfit to be a mother. Rota had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything about her mother but it was none of his business really. They all had secrects.

She then began telling him how in her final battle against an army of monsters and all the furies that were after her because their master Hades had sent them after her because she was the daughter of Zeus and as the big three always wanted to get one up on the other so Hades went after their children.

After making sure her friends were safe and at the camp. She sacrificed herself to ensure that they would remain safe. Her father who she guessed to pity on her turned her into a tree to prevent Hades getting her soul.

At first she was grateful to her father for saving her life and keeping her away from her uncle, but as time went on it gave her time to think. Did her father save her because he loved her or because he just wanted to get one up on his brother?

"Your a good person, Thalia." Rota told her as he patted her shoulder making her look at him." Not many people would give up their lives so other people could live." He smiled at her smile back at him.

"So?...i told you about myself. Going to tell me about you and how you got here?" Thalia asked him...well demanded.

"You believe in aliens?" Came his cheeky reply getting her to give him a deadpan look.

"Look, Rota. I may have been in this tree for a while but I'm pretty sure that aliens haven't landed on earth just yet."Thalia told him in a matter of fact tone, only to have her eyes nearly bulge out of her skull when he unwrapped his brown belt that tuned out to be a tail.

"Nice to meet you, Thalia. I'm Rota a saiyan warrior."He grinned as his tail wagged behind him like a dogs would when they were happy or excited.

Thalia hands unconsciously reached over to his tail before holding it gently making him stiffen. Luckily Vegeta had taught him to strengthen his tail to prevent him from going ridged if anybody touched it.

"Woh. It's real."She muttered as she began to stroke it unaware of the effect it was having on Rota as he felt like he was in complete bliss as his eyes closed and had a relived smile on his face before his foot started tapping the ground.

Thalia looked up to see he was doing before she quickly let it go with a blush on her face when she realised what she was doing."S-sorry about that."She quickly apologised to him with the Saiyan wrapping his tail back around his waist."I've never seen anybody with a tail."

"It's okay...it felt nice." He told her making her look away."Anyway you wanted to know more about me right?" Rota asked her getting a nod."Well….can you keep a secret?"

"Even if I couldn't who would I tell in here?" Thalia asked him making him scratch the back of his head."Oh yeah! I guess I forgot about that. Hehehehehehehe" Rota laughed making Thalia feel at ease with him. It was nice to be able to talk to somebody after so long.

"Well here I come with the big reveal. I'm the son of Kronos." Rota told her and expected her to come and fear him only to be left surprised when she just sat where she was.

"Really? I though you would seem more…."

"Evil? Corrupt? Sadistic?" Rota asked her getting a small nod from the daughter of Zeus."Well it's a little hard to explain but I'll give it my best shot."Rota told her before he began explaining who he was.

He told her how he was from universe seven and they were currently in universe one. He was from the past before he was summoned by the dragon Shenron to join the time patrol. He told her all about his world or universe in this case. About the Z-Warriors, how he met his father Kronos the good half of the Titan lord Cronos.

He told her about his fight with Herakles before he killed him and took his pelt and gained a new weapon. Then how his presence insulted the gods hence why they had sent the god of strength to kill him for simply existing and how he and his father had saved Luke after he was being controled from Cronos.

"Thank you."Thalia said to him making him look at her.

"Huh?"

"For saving Luke. If I ever get out of her I'm going to break his damn jaw for being stupid enough to make a deal with the damn crooked one." Thalia growled before she blushed in embarrassment when she realised that she had insulted Rota's father.

"You will get out of here."Rota told the daughter of Zeus as he climbed to his feet with her doing the same."I promise you, Thalia."

"I will do everything in my power to free you from this hell your farther put you in and you will see your friends again. I swear on my saiyan's pride."The Hero of Time told her as blue eyes stared into ebony.

Thalia wasn't sure why but she believed that he would be able to get her out of the hell she had been living for years. She saw that he was slowly disappearing from view.

"I guess my time is up."Rota mused to himself."I'll come see you again tomorrow. See you later Thals."Rota said with a smirk before he disappeared. Leaving a smiling Thalia who liked the little nickname she got from the Saiyan warrior.

* * *

Opening his eyes. Rota saw it was now late. Around ten o'clock at night."Wow. Guess I was in there for a while."Rota mused to himself before hearing a coughing sound making him turn around to see Chiron and Annabeth looking at him.

"Oh hello." Rota said with a wave.

"You've been standing in front of Thalia's tree for hours. We've even tried shaking you but nothing. What going on Rota?"Annabeth asked/demanded from her new saiyan friend.

"I spoke to her." Rota told her making the daughter narrow her eyes.

"Care to explain what you mean, Rota?" Chiron asked before Annabeth could retaliate.

"Thalia Grace. I met her. She's not dead but trapped in suspended animation as she had been for years since her battle between the hellhounds and the furies." Rota told them both making Annabeth eyes widen as she hadn't told him about the battle.

"What did she look like? What did she say?" Annabeth practically begged.

"She said once she gets out she's going to punch Luke in the jaw for making that deal with the crooked one."He told her getting a small laugh from the daughter of Athena.

"That sounds like her…."Annabeth muttered as Rota rested his hands on her shoulders."

I promised Thalia that I would get her out of the tree and I intend to do so. Just give me some time. I will work out a way to do so." Rota promised Annabeth who nodded before giving him a quick hug before leaving the Saiyan and Centaur alone.

"Do you think It's possible to get Thalia from the tree?" Chiron asked him once Annabeth was away from them.

"I gave Thalia my word that she would be free. I don't break my word for anybody." Rota told him as he wondered if the Dragonballs would work to free her from the tree….he would need to talk to Lord Whis about that. He was the most knowledgeable being in universe seven so if he didn't know then nobody would.

"Come on then, Rota. We'd better head back to camp before the others begin to worry."Chiron said before both he and Rota headed back to the camp. Rota after saying goodbye to Chiron, headed inside his house and headed towards the lab where Luke was still sleeping.

* * *

Walking inside he saw Luke currently sitting on the bed with his legs over the side of the bed with a blank look on his face. Most probably realising what he had done after he made the deal with Cronos.

He had no idea what kind of deal his fathers other half would offer him but it had to be something that would turn him against the other campers and Annabeth.

From what he could tell the two were pretty close and the daughter of Athena had a small crush on him….but then against Percy had the hots for the blonde haired girl as well…..

If there was one bad thing about being a Saiyan then it was being able to smell when humans were in heat.

"So your up I see."Rota stated making Luke turn to the door to see Rota standing there with crossed arms over his chest.

"Looks like it." Luke mumbled as the two stared at each other."Are the others with you?"

"No….it's just you and me. So I want the truth Luke. What in the HFIL made you make a deal with the crooked one?"

"Look I haven't got time for this. I'm going to leave."Luke told him and went to get only to be pushed down by Rota.

"Your going to sit down or I'm going to break your legs and not even the sun god would be able to fix them again." The saiyan hybrid snarled at him.

"You made a deal with the crooked one! You betrayed Annabeth and Thailia." Rota growled making him flinch as he heard Thalia's name before he relented and began to tell Rota about the deal.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next Chapter of The Future Warrior and The Lightning Thief. I hope you all enjoy it….so in a few more chapters and the quest will finally begin.**

 **Beerus and Whis should arrive soon and Cronos will make contact with his son for the first time. Will he try and control him and his power?**

 **Rota and Thalia have finally met and will start to make a friendship and more in the coming days. Right now the Harem for the Future Warrior is…**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia**

 **Annabeth**

 **Silena**

 **Towa**

 **Pan**

 **Zoe**

 **Anyway please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I** **do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in anyway shape or form. They belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is Rota the son of Kronos.**

 **(A.N) Hey everybody sorry for such the long wait for this update but if I'm honest then I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue this story as I was thinking of doing a different Dbx x Percy Jackson Crossover with a full blooded saiyan as Zeno's warrior/champion who heads to Universe thirteen (Percy Jacksonverse). I just thought that a mortal that's stronger then gods( Olympians) and Demi-Gods would be hilarious to write about. Not sure where I would start the story maybe during the Titans curse….anyway let me know if I should stick with this story or do a Re-write?**

 **Blazenite104:I don't want Rota to be or sound like an asshole but he will have that Saiyan attitude and comes out a lot meaning he takes no shit from anybody of course if it makes him unlikeable then let me know. Most the time when I'm writing about somebody who's pissed off then I have to think of something that pisses me off to make my Oc sound angry or pissed about something.**

 **WiffleDick678: Of course they'll be SSJ3 its one of my favourite Dbz transformations just after SSJ4 which I prefeer over SSG and SSB.**

 **Garlic Zamsu: The Omni King might make an appearance in the story we'll have to see...of course I could image Zeus trying to act all high and mighty telling that he is the King of the Gods only for Zeno to repeat what he said to Zamsu making his blood run cold.**

 **Blackholelord: Well for Percy I was thinking of Marron (Killin and 18 daughter) he likes blonds plus her being the daughter if 18 and Krillin then she'll be incredibly strong as I doubt that 18 would allow her daughter to be weak and need protecting.(Not counting GT)**

 **Dimension Distorter: Thanks for the Review and glad to see you're liking it. I've been very tempted to have Beerus use the Hakai on Zeus completely ending his existence but as you say it'll change a lot of things.**

 **Now as for the tournament of power then it might happen but I'll need to make the Demi-Gods stronger...MUCH! Stronger to compete. Give them their own god forms and possibly make a few of the girls that are In Rota Harem into saiyans...got to keep the saiyan blood strong and all.** **Also I recommend playing the original Xenoverse it's a great game..of course the second is great fun too especially if you have the DLC for it.**

* * *

 **Universe Seven, Age: 762, Earth**

"You know I don't think I'm ready for this….I'm no warrior like you, Kronos."Rhea told her husband who she had decided to give another chance to due to seeing how different he truly was to the Titan version of himself. In fact he was even kinder then he was when they were children. He had always had a cruel streak to him but he had a kinder more gentle side to him that only she and a few others saw.

"You'll be fine, Rhea. I'll be right beside you all the way...besides I know you already have the power to deal with these easily."Kronos reassured her as he turn his head to look at her. She had her haired tied into a high ponytail with a few strands loose. She had on a dark green cheongsam (Chinese dress) that hugged against her feminine figure and brought out the colour of her eyes, black Gi trousers, black wristbands and black shoes.

"Any way get ready, Rhea...the fun's about to begin."Kronos told his wife with a smirk as he got into a fighting position as he saw Yamcha, Krillin and Tien appear on the look out as their parallel quest began. He knew Rhea had the potential to surpass them easily just by feeling her power level.

"A saiyan? Their here already?"Yamcha began to sweat after he saw Kronos's tail wrapped around his waist."Well we won't loose that easily to the likes of you monsters!"The desert bandit quickly worked up his nerve...besides the woman couldn't be that strong anyway. He would just need to use a bit of the old Yamcha charm on her."Hey Beautiful, what's a girl like you doing with a man like ERKH!"Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a strong punch to the stomach from the Titaness.

"He's my husband."Rhea smiled kindly before jumping into the air spinning around giving the desert bandit a strong kick in the stomach making his eyes pop out almost comically before he went soaring through the air and collied with one of the pillars knocking him down to the ground. Rhea raised her palm up and generated a Ki ball then lobbed it at the Desert Bandit with it colliding with him then made a huge explosion destroying a portion of Kami's Lookout and taking Yamcha out.

" _ **Kamehameha!**_ "Krillin roared out as Rhea quickly took to the sky to avoid a Kamehameha wave curtsey of Krillin who mentally cursed while also being impressed with her quick thinking. Taking to the sky after her.

Rhea stopped suddenly then turned around to face the future strongest human alive. Bringing up her arm to block a kick from him only to winch slightly at the sheer force of it."Your good, where did you train if you don't mind me asking?"Krillin asked her as the two disappeared and then reappeared as the two blocked each others attacks creating tiny shock-waves.

"My step-son and Husband, Krillin."The mother of the original six told the Human Z-Warrior with a smile as their fists collided creating another shock-wave in the air shaking the area slightly from the sheep power that two had at their disposal.

"H-How do you know my name?"Krillin asked slightly taken back that she knew who he was as if she had known him for years. He was pretty sure he had never met her before.

"Secret."She smile mysteriously at the human then flipped back and away from him. Once she had she charged her Ki into her right hand causing a flame like aura to surround it before the Titaness charged forward and punched Krillin in the chest making him gasp in pain then before he could react Rhea flipped back then fired the blast at Krillin which completely engulfed him with the bald going colliding with the ground knocked out with most of his Gi being destroyed by said blast.

"About time...was beginning to think that I needed to step in."Kronos commented making the Titaness turn around to glare her meadow green eyes at the smirking Saiyan who was using Tien as a chair who was knock out with his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

"Well we can't all be as powerful as the mighty Kronos."Rhea retorted back to her husband as she floated over to him.

"That's true….honestly you Gods and Titans so lazy just sitting around all day not even bothering to improve yourselves...it's a shame really."

"Your a Titan too unless you've forgotten Mr Titan of Time."Rhea said matter of factly as she pocked his chest with her finger getting a bigger smirk from him.

"Actually I'm not. I'm a Saiyan with the power of time and immortality. Technically I'm not even your brother any more or father to the Olympians. That was Cronos the Titan of Time...I'm a completely different man now."Kronos told his wife he looked up to see one of the gates activate in the air."Lets go! We've got one more battle to go through."He grinned to his wife as they both shot into their air.

* * *

 **Universe One, Camp Half-Blood, 2005**

It had been a few days since Luke had woken up and gotten an ear lashing from Annbeth and Chrion for his stupidity for making a deal with the Crooked one….Rota also punched him in the jaw taking the others of guard before responding that it was for Thalia as she couldn't do it herself. The Saiyan had been taking(forced to) classes in ancient Greece much to his chagrin by Annabeth who had been making him read Homer as "apparently" training 24/7 was not good for him. She just didn't understand what it was like to be a saiyan was all. He just needed to get stronger and be the best.

Both Rota and Percy had gone through various exorcises to see what they excelled at. Chiron quickly learned that Percy was not born to born to be an archer after his arrow had shot through his tail making him whinny as well as the second arrow going through his rump that made his eyes water and a lot of the campers winch….luckily he wasn't mad with him but made sure to stay away from him when he had a bow in his hands.

Rota didn't see the point using a bow as he could destroy planets with a single ki blast so an arrow was rather tame in comparison. Next camp racing that Rota excelled in, leaving an after-image from the speed that shocked the campers as he was even faster then Hermes kids and they were meant to be the quickest humans on the planet…..

Percy however wasn't so good when it came to racing, as even the wood-nymph instructors left him in the dust that made the children of Ares bust a gut from the bellowing they did and constantly teased him about being "slower" then a tree….they shut up however when the wood-nymph's asked them if they wanted a quick race. They told Percy not to worry about not being able to keep up with them, as they had centuries of practice to outrun love-sick(horny) gods and occasionally goddesses...still didn't boost Percy moral that he was slower then a tree.

Next came wrestling that had a certain saiyan grinning as he beat everybody to the floor before they could react and was chastised by Chiron to lower his Ki so that he wouldn't kill anybody in the camp….which the grumbling Saiyan warrior agreed to but still massacred everybody that spared with him that got him an ear lashing from Annabeth and Selina.

Percy meanwhile was floored to the mat each time by Rota and Clarisse. By Rota it wasn't to bad as he would always offer him words of encouragement to keep the green eyed boy back on his feet and continue trying to be the best….Clarisse meanwhile would simply whisper."Paybacks a bitch."

Then finally cane an activity that Percy excelled at...canoeing. It was as if the canoe and the water were one with him and answered his every beck and call. Everybody looked on shocked when the dead-last of everything in the camp sailed passed everybody with a small growing grin on his face that made Clarisse seethe to herself and Rota smirked at his new friend.

A few of the senior campers and counsellor were trying to discover just who both Rota and Percy parents were. They were sure that Rota was a son of Zeus as he had all the quality's to be a son of the sky. The strength, the flying, the combat prowess, the muscular body that the were all known for...but Zeus would "never" try and kill his own child...just his nephews and nieces.

Nobody knew what to think of Percy as he had no defining quality's to him, he wasn't strong like Ares children, didn't have a way with the opposite sex like Aphrodite's children, he wasn't a loner like Hades children were said to be, didn't have any skill in archery like Apollo's children or Hephaestus's skill in metal work...he was rather plain and if not for helping fight the Minotaur he would of just been another face in the crowd.

Luke, after the ear lashing he had received from both Annabeth and Chiron for making a deal with Cronos and a punch in the jaw from Rota. Luke had been trying to earn the trust and respect from them both again. They had decided not to tell the rest of the camp about the deal he had made with the Crooked One as it would no doubt cause panic throughout the camp...something that they didn't need.

The son of Hermes told Percy that it was possible to be another son of Hermes who were more jack-of-all-trades, master of none. Rota doubted that though as his eyes were the wrong colour as every son or daughter had icy blue eyes and elfish features….Percy had none of those features. It was the evening that was Rota favourite time as all the food and drink he wanted….and it "never" run out! This far beat anything the other-world had…..Goku nor Vegeta or even Lord Beerus could never know about this place….the food was his and his alone!

Percy, Sally and Rota sat on the Hermes getting to know the others from cabin elven who once you got past the whole "I'm going to rob you and smile at you at the same time" vibe that most of them had going for them, they were all rather friendly.

After Annabeth, Sally, Selina and Chiron had managed to persuade the saiyan warrior to put a few of his scraps that made him grumble. It was "his" food not theirs! Why did they need it? Did they not have the power to head into the godly kitchen as it were and make themselves their own food? Damn lazy immortal god! Get off your damn thrones once in a while!

He gave his scraps to Rhea, Hestia, Poseidon, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo as they were the only ones that didn't betray him and gave him a chance unlike the "cowards" of Olympus as he affectionately liked to call them. If they thought that he was a threat to them and their power then they would find out exactly "why" he was so feared among his enemies. Good old Sparky could only just beat Cronos...a simple Titan….he could destroy the planet with a simple ki blast...he wondered what would happen if he really went all out and pushed his SSJ2 to it's max.

Currently sitting on the pier and looking at the lake were Rota, Percy and Grover. Percy and Grover had done the climbing walls a few hours ago, Grover had scampered up the wall like a billy goat with a grin...Percy meanwhile had nearly been burnt by the lava a few times, his new camp t-shirt had been destroyed with various holes in it and had his forearms hair singed off, that Rota found a little funny….

It was clear that Percy certainly "wasn't" a trained warrior, he complained when he had to walk around the camp...he certainly wouldn't be able to keep up with the Z-Warriors training regime. Maybe he would talk to Chiron about training a few of the campers in the Ki arts who showed potential and the discipline to become the new generation of the Z-Warriors.

"So how did you conversation go with Mr dickerless?"Rota asked Grover who's face turned a sickly shade of green, while Percy smirked slightly….perhaps if he had the power or the balls to insult a god to their face then he would call Mr D out as he treated him and his mother like they were idiots and it was begging to annoy him.

"Oh great."Grover muttered mostly to himself."Just great." He really didn't want to speak about his little chat with the god of madness with them.

"So is your career still on track?"Percy asked his best friend making the satyr look at the half-blood in surprise at him knowing about his career.

"I take it Chiron told you all about me wanting my searcher licence?"Grover asked the green eye boy nervously.

"Well I have no idea what a searcher licence even is, if I'm honest. I just asked Mr Brunner and he told me that you had big plans and you needed credit for completing a keepers assignment."Percy said still refusing to call Chiron by his real name as he always be Mr Brunner to him."So did you get it?"

"Mr D suspended judgement. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet."The Satyr commented in a slight depressed tone." If you got a quest and I went along to protect you and we both survived then maybe he'd consider the job complete.

"Knowing that chubby bastard, he'd still say you'd failed even if he saw you compete the quest himself."Rota grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You shouldn't disrespect a god, Rota."Grover chastised him making him grumbled.

"Then little shit shouldn't of disrespected me then should he?"Rota muttered before shivering as he could imagine a certain girl glaring at him for his crude language...Hestia didn't scare him!….okay maybe a little but when she was in that child form of hers she looked far too innocent, like she wouldn't hurt a fly. "I respect those who show me respect, It's really hard now is it?

"I guess but….well most who disrespect the gods don't live that long. The gods can be pretty vengeful when they feel like it. Just look at this history books and you'll discover what happens when you cross the gods."

"Don't worry about me, Grover."Rota waved of his concerns."I can handle a group of spineless gods."The sky boomed making the Saiyan roll his eyes" Who can't even be bothered to come and kill me themselves but instead send Herc the Jerk after me and I didn't even use 20% of my base form against him….if that is the strength of the mighty god of strength then the gods of this universe are weak."Rota told the Satyr and Demi-God with the sky booming with outrage."Well I'm heading off for a bit, see you two later."Rota said to the two as he took to the sky, leaving the two to themselves.

* * *

Flying over the camp and headed towards his friends location the Son of Kronos landed in front of Thalia's pine tree then looking around to see if anybody was around and once he was certain their wasn't he rested the palm of his hand on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Once he did he felt a pull in his stomach like he usually did before he found himself back in the empty white void.

"About time you got here, beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."Thalia commented from behind him making the Son of Kronos spun on his heels to see his new friend and smirked at her.

"How could I forget somebody who celebrates a day for wearing green?"Rota asked sarcastically getting a low growl from the punk haired teen...well technically she was older then him after all she was in her twenties physically but biologically she was only around sixteen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Their a band! The greatest band to ever grace the planet with their presence!...well maybe not the greatest but one of the greatest."The daughter of Zeus quickly composed herself."Sooo? What's been happening at camp?"The electric blue eyed girl inquired as she approached the Saiyan warrior.

"Nothing much really. Luke's been trying to get back into in Annabeths, Grovers and Chirons good graces. The kid known as Percy Jackson crap at just about everything aside from anything to do with water. Grover keeps going on about me disrespecting the gods and Ani keeps trying to get me to join her team in capture the flag."Rota said as he jumped down to the floor and rested on the ground with Thalia coming to sit next to him.

"Then why don't you? You'd win for sure."

"Why would I side with Athena?"The Future warrior snorted to the Demi-God as he rested his hands behind his head."Stupid old cow trying to have me killed. I should head straight up to Olympus and take her down a level. A single attack is all it would take to end those pathetic gods. I wouldn't even need to go Super Saiyan to destroy them all."Rota smirked savagely with Thalia missing his eyes flashing gold for a second.

"Be that it may you shouldn't do anything stupid."Thalia quickly intervened not wanting him to do something that he would regret."What the Gods and my "father" did was wrong but not every god voted against you. The gods or so Grover told me are a very paranoid lot. They most probably fear you and how powerful you really are...plus once they discover that you're the son of the Crooked one then if you gain the power of time..."

Rota took a few deep breaths as he knew that Thalia was right. Artemis, Apollo, Hemres, Ares, Aphrodite, Hestia and Poseidon didn't vote against him. Besides he doubt that Rhea would be happy to discover that he had killed her children...even if the bastards did deserve it. He hated this universe. Everybody was so weak there.

"Sooo...I noticed hoe you referred toy your father." Rota stated to Thalia getting a very unladylike snort from her as she sat next to him.

"What are you a shrink?"

"No...A Saiyan."Came his cheeky reply getting a punch in return from the Demi-Goddess."Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."Thalia admitted to her new friend as she looked at the endless white void."I'm just so lonely...so tired of this place. There nothing here...nothing at all. I thought that my...no I thought that Zeus would've come for me or even make my stay here comfortable at least but no! He's forgotten about me. For years I was alone, just wandering this place in hopes of finding something and retain my sanity…."

"As a child I wanted what everybody else my age had. A father who was there and loved me and a mother who wasn't a drunk. I only met him twice. First time he was stern and strict and the second time he was more fatherly and strict of course but blond too...that was a long time ago."Thalia said as she began remembering the old life before the monsters and Gods."I guess he never cared about me and just wanted a quick fuck with my mother…..I was just the result."She mumbled only to flinch lightly as she felt Rota's fingers intertwined with hers...strangely she didn't pull away like she thought she would.

"Old fool doesn't deserve you Thalia."Rota said with a stern nod."Once I get you out of here then I'll take you to Toki Toki city and begin training you to become the next generation of Z-Warriors or even join the Time Patrol...then you can personally come back and punch old Sparky in the nose and give Hera the finger for good measure."

Thalia laughed lightly at that...that sounded nice. Plus she would be out of her Zeus shadow. She wasn't sure if she ever could forgive him or her uncle Hades for what they had put her through. Why couldn't they settle their fights against each other rather then going after each others children?"Thanks Rota…."Thalia thanked the Demi-Titan who smiled slightly at her as the two continued speaking for the next few hours until it was time for Rota to leave once again much to Thalia disappointment.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief I hoped you all enjoyed it and the mini fight with Rhea against Yamcha and Krillin pre-saiyan saga. If I continue this story which will be up to you all then Capture the Flag is next chapter.**

 **Power Levels-**

 **Rhea-3'790**

 **Kronos (Suppressed) 4'000**

 **Krillin-1'400**

 **Yamcha-1'300**

 **Thalia-10**

 **Percy-8**

 **Annabeth-5**

 **Zeus full power-4'000**

 **Zeus Full Power plus Lightning Bolt-7'000**

 **Poseidon-Full Power 3'850**

 **Artemis-2'600**

 **Apollo-2'000 (Doesn't train as much as Artemis)**

 **Hermes-2'100**

 **Aphrodite-3'320 (Daughter of a primordial)**

 **Hera-2'400**

 **Hestia-2'600**

 **Ares-3'400**

 **Athena-2'900**

 **Hades-3'900**

 **Herckles-1'450**

 **Full Power-2'200**

 **Chaos-1'400'000'000 (As strong as Broly just because I want to show how much more powerful Chaos is to all the other gods and Titans that exist in this version of Universe One.**

 **And that's it please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners.**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location, Universe Three,**_

"….Whis!"A certain God of Destruction cried out for his attendant as he sat behind the angel with his legs crossed over each other as they headed to universe One to have a small spar with the son of Kronos. It was taking longer then he would've liked, he simply wanted a spar...and see what delicious delectables Universe One had to offer.

"Yes, Lord Beerus?"Whis asked nonchalantly as they continued to hit FTL speed to cross the universes to reach universe one that was the furthest universe away from their own hence the reason it was taking so long to reach it.

"How long until we reach this Universe One? Its been days already…."The God of Destructions eyes narrowed a fraction,"Its almost as if you're delaying reaching Universe One by going the long way around in hopes that I'll change my mind...that wouldn't be the case...would it?"The God asked dangerously to his attendant who lunged merrily.

"Now, now, Lord Beerus there is no need to be so paranoid."The son of the Grand Priest chastised the God of Destruction."We are not simply heading to Universe Six for a visit. We can reach Universe Six and Eight because they are the two closest universes to ours. No we are travelling across five universes before we reach Universe One and may I remind you that a single universe is no small place?"

"…..."Beerus stayed quiet as he turned his head to glare at his attendant,"Are you mocking me?"The God asked dangerously.

"Of course not, Lord Beerus. I am simply stating a fact is all. A single galaxy has billions of stars, a single universe had trillions of stars and planets. We simply cannot travel through five universes within a few hours….I doubt even Lord Zeno could but I could be wrong on that regard. I am uncertain how powerful the King of Everything truly is."

"….Well how much longer?"The Universe Seven God of Destruction asked changing the subject of Lord Zeno missing the smile that appeared on the Angels face at his victory."I'm hungry and we're all out of food!"He snapped.

"Not long now, Lord Beerus..not long."

"Good...once I have a spar with Rota then perhaps I will go see these Gods for myself first hand."A grin appeared on the God of Destruction face."I have not battle against a God for a while...well since Son Goku on Earth but that's besides the point..."

"Remember the Greek/Roman Gods are not all that powerful, Lord Beerus. Any member of the Z-Warriors or Time Patrol with a power level of **10,000** could defeat them in combat rather easily I might add. The toughest God among them is Zeus or his Roman counterpart Jupiter who only as powerful as he is thanks to his Lightning Bolt...take that away from him and he barely stronger then his siblings. Poseidon is pretty close to him if just slightly weaker."Whis told the God of Destruction."The problem that the Greeks/Romans have is that they are lazy, incredibly lazy."

"...How so?"

"They believe that they are the apex race because they were born Gods rather then become Gods. They were born more powerful then the Titans the race that came before such as Kronos. They were born more beautiful too..."

"Beautiful? That does that have to do with anything?"Beerus questioned with a snort.

"Nothing really, it was just why the darker half of Kronos feared about his children due to a prophecy he received from his father who cursed him to be killed by his children like he was. That was the reason why he originally split himself into two being, Kronos the Saiyan and Cronos the Titan.

"If Cronos is such a pest then why doesn't Kronos simply destroy him and be done with it?"

"Because one cannot exist without the other. Kronos and Cronos dispite how much they try to deny it they still are one being. You kill Cronos and you kill Kronos and vice versa. The one thing that Cronos had at his advantage is that even if you kill him he'll reform in a couple of years...of course if you used a Hakai it would destroy both the body and soul killing him indefinitely."

"..You were saying that they were lazy,"

"Ah yes well Gods lord over the humans of Universe One Earth, treating them as their little playthings. In their eyes the humans are merely their property to do with as they see fit. They see no reason to better themselves as they believe that they are the Apex race, everybody else are nothing more but their entertainment. They kill anybody that they deem a threat to their power or thrones….of course they are not the only Gods of Earth..."

"Their not?"

"Oh no there are the Egyptian and the Norse Gods. The Norse Gods are generally much more powerful then the Greeks, Romans and Greeks to to their culture being a warrior race like the Saiyans..."Whis then began explaining everything detailing the Gods of Universe One Earth to the God of Destruction.

* * *

 _ **Universe One,**_

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was having a few hours of intense training the Gravity room and then...nothing. He couldn't even remember heading to bed or getting washed after all the gravity training he put his body through in hopes of reaching SSJ3. He was already immensely powerful for a mere SSJ2...he had wondered if being part Titan was responsible for that.

There existed God Ki that allowed the saiyans to reach SSG and SSB. It was what the God of Destructions, Angels and the King of Everything processed so was it possible for Titan Ki to exist? If there was such a thing then it'd of explained why a mere SSJ2 could battle against the likes of Demigra, Beerus and Whis who all used God Ki….perhaps he was tapping into this Titan Ki unknowingly.

" _ **So you have finally**_ _ **graced me with your presence**_ _ **, child**_ _._ "An old and ancient voice announced his presence making the Future Warrior look to to see a man that towered even his Ozaru form. He shared the same golden eyes that his father had only they looked much older and much colder." _ **You may fool your siblings but certainly not me, Son.**_ "

"...Cronos."Rota quickly diagnosed as he looked up at the titan version of his father. He gave an aura of pure evil that made even Demigra feel like a fluffy bunny in comparison and that was saying something, he was the God of the Demon Realm. Still he doubted that Cronos was as powerful as Kronos or any other member of the Z-Warriors were."What do you want? I don't have time to deal with _you_ or the Olympians. I'm a busy man ya know."

Cronos chuckled darkly at that with his golden eyes flashing as the evil presence increased around the Saiyan hybrid." _ **Oh I know my son, your little nephew has been wailing down here about finding you and ending you existence for making him look like an embarrassment….but I doubt you used even a fifth of your true power**_ _ **to end Herakles. I doubt you'd even need to use the Kaio-Ken to kill your siblings...**_ **"** The Titan laughed cruelly at the end that made the entire area shake.

"...How do you know about the Kaio-Ken?"Rota interrogated his father as his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the crooked One.

" _ **Oh I know a great may things about you, Rota. The Future Warrior, the Golden Warrior,**_ _ **the Mysterious Warrior, the Hero of Time, the hero of Toki Toki and the Slayer of Demigra you're known as...am I correct? I personally like the Hero of Time title**_. _ **..of course you haven't even tapped into your true potential as of yet. Once you learn how to use time to your advantage then you'll be unstoppable. Nobody can beat time after all...It beats us all in the end.**_ "

"Well this little meeting is nice and all but why am I here?"Rota interrupted his fathers little monologue as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

" _ **I just wanted to see the kind of person my son was….**_ "

"Right and I'm the King of Everything."Rota snorted at his father.

" _ **Believe what you'd like. That is the freedom of free speech after all...or so I've heard since I've been down here.**_ "Cronos shrugged at his youngest sons answer." _ **I'd watch your back if I was you..**_."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all….besides I wasn't referring to myself. Beware the Olympians, you won't allow you to continue insulting them. Your nephew was merely the first God that they'll send after you. You may think that Hestia is on your side but believe me if she has to chose you or the family she's known and loved for centuries then we both know who she'll pick every time…."

"Well see what happens won't we?"Rota waved off as everything started to fade around him before he disappeared from the area.

" _ **That we will my son...that we will.**_ "The Crooked One smirked. He reminded him of himself when he was a young man...this would be entertaining. As he thought that his eyes flashed a dark crimson red that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Groaning as he climbed to his feet the Future warrior say that he was still in the gravity room that was on 200x Earth Gravity. Walking over to the control panel he pressed a few buttons on the keypad to turn the machine off. Once that was all done he did a stretch to loosen his joints from sleeping in 200x gravity then exited the room to grab a bite to eat.

He wondered if that dream was real or if his imagination had simply gone on overdrive….he picked the former. It felt to real to be his imagination….he didn't seem to bad, Zeus and the Olympians had treated him like shit from the first moment that he had arrived at Camp Half-blood, the chunky God had insulted him and the Olympians had sent their lap dog to deal with him..it was be so easily to end their pointless existence. Maybe Earth needed a new King of the God? King Rota….what a crap job that would be!

* * *

 **Universe Seven, Hyper Bolic Time Chamber**

Kronos dodged and weaved through the attacks of his wife rather easily as the two spared...well technically he was training her how to become a warrior like the beings of Universe Seven were. Bringing up his hand the Saiyan knocked away the fist that was aimed at him and spun around the arm gracefully passing his wife then brought his elbow up and prepared to hit his student in the back of the neck only to have it grabbed by said student.

"Good you're learning from your past mistakes."Kronos praised Rhea who tried and failed to hide her smile. "However don't,"He kneed the Titaness in the stomach making her gasp,"Let,"He thrust the palm of his hand into his chest knocking her back,"Let your guard down."He chastised his student with an assumed smile.

Rubbing her chest the Titaness narrowed her meadow green eyes at her husband who smirked in return something that irked her to no end. She wasn't going to sit around any longer like she had been since she had been dethroned and been told that she could never set foot on Olympus...she had gotten lazy. Seeing mere children who had more then even her children could dream off….she felt inferior, there was a time she was considered one of the strongest Titans just under her brothers.

Clenching her fists the mother of the elder six screamed to the heavens causing the ground the crack apart as a blue flame aura surrounded around the Titaness that shook the area that the two were currently in with her power increasing to **8** **,500**. they had only been in the chamber for around three weeks and Rhea power Level had increased drastically thanks to the intense training that she had been through.

Racing forward the Titaness charged at her husband who remained stationed where he was with an amused smirk on his face. Cocking her fist back she push it forward only to collided with the Saiyan Warrior causing the ground to shake violently before Rhea began trying to land a punch her husband who blocked each and every attack with his fists that caused the area to rip apart from the force of each punch.

Rhea disappeared from view leaving behind an after image that soon disappeared like Rhea had done who had appeared directly behind Kronos with a kick aimed at him head. Kronos quickly spun around with such speed that not even Hermes could keep up with and grabbed her leg making meadow green eyes widen before her face paled at the growing smirk that appeared on her husbands face."

"...No."

"Sorry, Rhea but you asked for this."Rhea knew that the smug bastard wasn't sorry in the slightest as he began to spin the titaness around making the world look like a blur to her. It greatly annoyed the Titaness how much weaker she was now to her husband who made even Lady Chaos look like an insect….also rather alluring.

Deciding that his student had enough the Saiyan let the love of his life who went soaring through the air at super sonic speeds making her look like an azure blur as he shot through the air. The Saiyan warrior then disappeared from where he was previously and appeared behind Rhea before he gave her a light chop to the neck making Rhea eyes widen as she collapsed to the floor only to be grabbed by her husband who held her like a princess.

"Lesson for today is over."Kronos told his wife who was panting heavily in his arms while her head rested on his shoulder and her green eyes met his golden ones."You are improving. You could certainly beat Nappa when he came to Earth with Vegeta in a heartbeat..."

"Still not strong enough to beat you though."The Titan panted before a small pout made its way onto her face.

"Its only been a few weeks, Rhea. Once our year is up in here then you'll be stronger then you could ever dreamed of. You could already defeat any of the Greek/Roman Gods in Universe One, even when Zeus has his Lightning Bolt….in a few weeks I say you'll even be able to defeat Typhon by yourself."

"...I guess."Rhea murmured to herself as she allowed Kronos to carry them to their home for the next year...well it was a year for them but a day in the real world. Luckily being a Titans she wouldn't age like others would….still she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself with her husband. She hadn't really socialized with anybody that wasn't her family in centuries...she had even met Chi-Chi and Bulma who she respected imsensly. With the amount of food that Rota ate daily then how much did full saiyans eat? She dreaded to think.

* * *

 _ **Universe One, Camp Half-Blood.**_

"….You want me to what?"Rota questioned the daughter of Athena who stood before him inside his house. He had just come out of the shower and was currently wearing his saiyan armor that showed of his physic..not that he cared about that. It was the armor of his people and thus he wore it with pride.

"I want you to train me."Annabeth repeated as she held up a book that detailed the results of Ki manipulation."That's how you beat He-um the Son of Zeus so easily isn't it?"It was more of a statement then a question and both knew it."I want to have that power…."

"So you simply want to gain power for the sake of having power?"

"No! I want to have that power so that I'll never lose any more friends in my life like Thalia!"Annabeth shot back at Saiyan warrior heatedly. She wasn't just trying to become a power hungry Demigod like so many before her."If I had that power before then I could've saved Thalia from becoming a tree."

Rota keep a stern gaze on the Demi-Goddess making her squirm under his gaze."..Very well, I'll train you..."Annabeth tried her best to hide her growing smile."but!"

"But?"She repeated.

"I won't be going easy on you just because you are female!"Rota informed her."On planet Vegeta both men and woman were considered equals, there was no woman's rights, if you were dead weight you were left behind, its as simple as that. If you weren't a fighter then you were sent to work in the meat distribution factory. My training will be hell, you'll probably hate me when this is over but you will be able to hold your against any monsters of this Universe."The son of Kronos told the daughter of Athena."Now go get some training clothes and we'll start with you learning how to bring out your Ki."

"Thank you! You won't regret this, Rota!"Annabeth thanked the Saiyan with a huge grin making the Saiyan looked much like Vegeta would...he was slightly surpised when Annabeth went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she walked out of the room. Reaching up the Saiyan rubbed the spot that Ananbeth kissed then smirked." _I guess training her won't be so bad._ "

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief, I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know capture the flag would be this chapter but I'll do it next chapter to get the story moving along a bit.**

 **So Kronos has his student and now Rota has his student in the form of Annabeth. I'm not sure who to make Rota second Student as of yet. Also should I keep Rhea a Titaness or have her become a Saiyan like Kronos so that they can continue the Saiyan line in the future? And should I add Sally to Rota harem or not?**

 **Now as people have been asking about Rota power Level I'll put it down…**

 **Base Form (Full Power) – 10,000,000,000,000 (Full power Vegito)**

 **MSSJ (Full Power) – 750,000,000,000,000 (SSJ Vegito)**

 **SSJ2- ?**

 **Kronos Base Form (full power) – 25,000,000,000,000**

 **Kronos MSSJ (Full Power) - 900,000,000,000,000**

 **As you can see Kronos is the stronger Warrior between the two due to the years more experience he had compared to Rota.**

 **Now call me stupid but if Rota has a power Level as 750,000,000,000,000 at MSSJ then how powerful would he be at SSJ2? Same applies for Kronos as I'm not sure how much more of a power increase SSJ2 and SSJ3 has as its always changing in the series.**

 **Any way please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Future Warrior and the Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in anyway shape or form. They belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Guest: Oh would you look at that. An anonymous reviewer that insults other peoples work...how original. If I always write _boring shit_ as you say then why bother reading any of my work at all?**

 **Dragon of Beacon: I won't be focusing much on power levels it was simply to show how powerful both Rota and Kronos are compared to the Gods and Campers of Universe One.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: You'll see soon.**

 **Dimension Distorter: Well the reason why I had Annabeth training alone is due to like most Naruto fics Percy always receives special training before anybody else and like you said he already has powers to fall back on unlike Annabeth who only has her smarts and a dagger to use in a battle.**

 **Garlic Zamasu: Not really...well maybe I'll think of a way to cure Medusa. I always thought that she was the victim. Poseidon rapes her in Athena's temple then instead of comforting her she was cursed ….no wonder she hates all of her children.**

* * *

 _ **Universe One, Mount Olympus…**_

Sitting in his throne glaring at the image of the unknown half blood was the King of Olympus, Zeus. He was getting sick and tired with the disrespect that he was showing him all the damn time. Bad mouthing him, Hera and the other Olympians. They were his better in every single aspect. They were born _Gods_! They were the very definition of perfection! That was why his father had feared them from their birth. He knew that they were all stronger and would surpass him in time that was why he swallowed the others and why he feared them even now.

"Isn't this bordering on obsession now, father?"The voice of Artemis quizzed her father taking him from his thoughts and turned to look at her wearing her usual hunting gear and her auburn hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"That _boy_ is too powerful for his own good. He prevented Dionysius from entering his mind. Killed your brother effortlessly, the God of Strength! How long do you think it'll be until he turns against both Olympus and the planet once he gives into his barbaric ways like the rest of his race?"Zeus asked rhetorically as his electric blue eyes locked onto his daughter unique silver one that she had inherited off of Leto who were a little lighter then Artemis's own.

"And that's _exactly_ why we should leave him alone."The Goddess of the Hunt counter back to her father."If the Saiyan's are as bad and powerful as you say then we should just stay out of his way and stop provoking him."

"So we should just allow this half-blood to do as he pleases on _my_ Earth?!"Zeus snapped back which Artemis ignored for her own sake after having dealt with her father for a little over 4'000 years she was used to his temper by now….and people wondered where Ares got his temper from."Beside I never that that _you_ of all people would jump to the defence of a _male_."

The Goddess glared at her father at that little remark. "I'm simply being logical here, Father. Something you've seemed to forgot how to be."Artemis shot back hotly."If these Saiyans are responsible for the genocide of Gods known how many races and have the raw power to destroy entire planets, something that not even _you_ with your Lightning Bolt are capable of, then maybe and just is just a suggestion but how about we _don't_ piss him off?"

"Then what do you suggest then, Artemis? Thatwe, beings of absolute power simply look the other way and let him do as he pleases while he's here? What's to stop him from coming here because he grows restless in the camp and begin slaughtering the lesser gods that get in his way?"The King of Olympus returned to his daughter as he rested his head on his fist.

"No but considering that the boy hasn't been here that long and has already tried to be killed under the orders of Olympus...well it doesn't exactly paint us in the best light now does it, brother."Poseidon remarked, speaking for the first time since Zeus and Artemis began their heated debate over the unknown Saiyan Warrior."I'm just not petty enough to condemn him for the actions of his race then then the individual. If that was the case for everybody then Chaos would've made us fade centuries ago."

Zeus glared at his brother for his words. He certainly was not petty, his word was law and that was that."So you're going to sit there and say that you have no concerns with a Saiyan being on the planet?"The Sky God challenged his older brother as electric blue met sea green eyes.

"If I said no would that be to hard for you to swallow?"Poseidon retaliated casing Zeus eyes to cackle slightly."Since he'd been here, he's been respectful to those that return the same courtesy that he shows them. Not once has he tried to kill anybody because they looked at him the wrong way...as far as I'm concerned the kids alright."The Sea God shrugged.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that he saved Sally Jackson~" Aphrodite sang out causing a golden flush to appear on the God of the Sea's cheeks.

"Nothing at all."Poseidon utter before he began brooding much to the amusement of Hestia who sat in the middle of the room next to the Hearth. She was inwardly relived that at least one of her siblings was condemning, Rota's existence. Of course she knew from the start that Poseidon would be on his side due to him mellowing out over the years. Of course Rota didn't need any protection from his older brother from any of the other Gods. He could no doubt take them all on without even trying.

* * *

 _ **Universe One, Asgard**_

Tapping his finger on his throne after recently returning from training with his sons was the All Father, Odin Borson. The King of Asgard, the Asgardians and the Nine Realms that he had protected since he had inherited the throne from his father, Bor Burison. He had long straight snow white hair that went down passed his shoulders, a golden eye-patch one eye, while the other was a dark azure blue, a thick but neatly trimmed beard that hid his facial features from view and stood at the chosen size of 6'9.

He was wearing a set of sleeveless golden armor that despite his advanced age showed off his muscular arms that he had gained through his millennia of consent warfare. Golden vanbraces, a large blue cape that flowed over his shoulders, chainmail leggings and golden boots. Resting securely in his lap was his spear that he had had before he even had children, Gungnir.

Bringing up his staff and giving it a small tap on the ground, Odin waited patiently as the image of the small Greek Camp on Midgard that was home to the children of the Greek Gods. It had always disgusted him how both the Greeks and Romans Gods who were technically one and the same just abandoned their children and essentially threw them to the wolves. Was it not the job, the duty of the parent to raise their child? To prepare them for the world. Of course being a half-Blood, the children needed to know how to defend themselves from the monsters that would be after them for the remainder of their lives.

Norse Gods were different however. If they did head to one of the Nine Realms and have a child with one of the inhabitants then the child and women was brought to Asgard where they would learn of their heritage, learn to defend not only themselves but also those they cared about. If they decided that they didn't want to return to whatever realm they were born in then they could stay in Asgard.

Coming out of his monologue, the All Father looked at the image before him. It was of a young girl that looked to be around sixteen years old with blond radiant hair that was close to his son's hair, intimidating stormy grey eyes who was currently waiting patiently for her lesson to begin.

It wasn't the girl that he was interesting however but rather the boy that was in the room with her. It was obvious that the boy was a Saiyan and judging by the tail that was wrapped around his waist he was from Universe 7, meaning that he was one of the few that had managed to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Something that he was glad to see, despite the monstrosities that they had committed over the centuries. He never condoned genocide, all those innocent children that had never spilt a drop of blood in their life had been murdered before they even had a chance to live.

It was a few days ago when he had been alerted by the guardian of the Bifrost, Heimdall had alerted him of the young Saiyans presence on Midgard but more importantly his battle with the Greek God of Strength Herakles. The boy was certainly much more powerful then the Saiyans that had lived on Vegeta had been, even more so then King Vegeta who could destroy planets with ease...and even then he could tell that he was holding back considerably against Herakles. The question remained how much he was holding back or if he processed the ability to go Super Saiyan and beyond.

"Most would consider this stalking, Odin."An assumed voice chuckled taking the King from his thoughts and the guards in the room to draw their weapons and point it at the small teal skin child that stood in the middle of the throne room.

"Identify yourself!"One of the guards demanded as his sword was pointed at the child's throat ready to impale it if he showed any signs of attacking their King. Not that they had to defend their king, he wasn't considered the strongest beings in all of the Nine Realms for nothing.

"Stand down!"Odin commanded with authority as he climbed out of his throne and approached the young child in the middle of the room. The guards exchanged looks with each other clearly not liking how the child had gotten passed them and into the Throne room to begin with but agreed to their Kings request.

"Its been too long, Odin."The white haired boy smiled up at the 6'9 Aesir God that stood before him."Dare I say you've gotten old."

Odin couldn't help but release a booming laugh at that as his guards glared at the disrespect the child or at least what they assumed was a child was showing their King."Indeed it has, Master."

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

Crossing his arms over his chest, the son of Kronos looked over at the daughter of Athena who sat on the floor in the gravity chamber waiting for the lesson to begin. She was wearing a grey tank top and black jeans that hugged her slender curves. Annabeth would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited to learn how to use and access Ki. After everything she had read in Rota's library she was rather giddy to learn how to use this Ki. The prospect of learning to fly, gain super strength, speed, increase her durability and fire energy blasts was making it hard for the daughter of wisdom to stay seated.

"Okay, Annie listen up because I hate having to repeat myself."Rota finally spoke getting both a glare for the Annie remark and her full attention."What I'm about to teach you is not a one time thing so don't expect to gain power over night. Ki manipulation takes a lifetime of dedication to both master and control it...of course you being human..."

"And what's that supposed to mean, buddy!?"Annabeth growled at the Saiyan Warrior who smirked back at her. From what she had read up then the human known as Krillen was considered the strongest human alive, easily having the power to destroy entire planets.

"Isn't it obvious?"Rota taunted getting a glare that would've made her mother proud."Saiyan's are superior to humans in every single possible way. We keep our youth longer, the average Saiyan baby is stronger then an adult human. After every near death experience we come back stronger, quicker and more durable then before. Ki manipulation comes naturally to us. I'm from a warrior race whereas humanity no matter what universe they reside in would be slaughter by a Saiyan baby. The only chance you'd have is your gods but against a season warrior from planet Vegeta who had a power level of around 5'000 then you'd be fucked."

"Surely the Gods of Olympus are stronger then a measly 5'000? Lord Zeus defeated the Crocked One. The King of all the Titans...he has to be stronger then that!"Annabeth remarked to the Future Warrior. Sure she wasn't exactly her grandfathers biggest fan after he had turned Thalia into a tree rather then coming down personally to save her from the army of Hellhounds that were on their trail but she refused to believe that the Olympian Gods sounded so weak.

"I never said that they weren't stronger then 5'000 but they are pretty weak to the Gods of the other twelve universe."The skies boomed outside making the son of Kronos roll his eyes. He guessed it had to be nice to not having to do anything that he could listen to what the lowly mortals had to say about him."From what I've seen the gods of your universe prefer their comforts too much and don't bother training to improve themselves."

"There not really anything that can challenge them though..."Annabeth mumbled getting a scoff from the son of Kronos.

"And that's the attitude that the Gods have here. I would've killed myself years ago if I had that mentality. I couldn't think of anything worse then just sitting around on a throne ding nothing but looking down at the lowly mortals lives. Oh how our lives must entertain the Gods,"The Saiyan laughed mockingly,"Anywho..."

The daughter of Athena couldn't help but sweat-drop at Rota at his 180 attitude. However before anything else could be said the camp horn could be heard echoing outside of the Capsule Corp."Oh is it lunch already? I'm starved!"

"You've already eaten enough for a small army."Annabeth deadpaned earning a grin in return from the Saiyan."But Chiron wouldn't sound the horn if it wasn't something important. We should go see what he wants,"She said slightly hesitantly. Just when she was about to learn something that none of her siblings or either her mother knew, the stupid horn had to go off.

"Lets go then, Annie!"Rota cried out as he headed towards the door ignoring her grumbling and the words she said under her breath as she swiftly followed after him and exited his home...but she would be learning how to access Ki or her name wasn't Annabeth Chase.

Racing outside both half-bloods saw the other Half-Bloods darting towards the front of the camp gates causing a small hoard.

"Great how are we supposed to know what's going on?"Annabeth scowled as she crossed her arms once again and glared at the growing crowd.

"I see what's going on, Bethy!"Rota announced to the daughter of Wisdom before he shot into the air leaving, Annabeth to switch between glaring at the crowd and glaring at Rota for ditching her to see what's going on….that and he kept giving her stupid nicknames every opportunity he got.

While Annabeth was busy simmering on the spot about the stupid Saiyan, Chiron who was in his true form galloped towards the front of the camp after somebody had sounded the horn and just when he was beginning to get into his back that he had been meaning to finish for the last hundred years...maybe he'd finally finish it before he faded.

Finally reaching the front of the crowd after managing to push his way through the campers,"Okay I certainly hope that this is not another one of Cabin 11 pran…."Anything else he was going to say quickly faded as gazed at the two unknown beings in the camp. Once he looked at them he felt his throat go dry just by being in their presence. It was intoxicating if he was candid, much more so then the godly aura he had experienced when he was on Mount Olympus where all the Gods resided at once.

He had existed for centuries, trained thousands of heroes, both demigods and mortals who powers could rival lesser gods but this? This was too much for even him. It dwarfed the power of all the Olympian gods tenfold. It made him want to summit just by looking in the creatures eyes.

"Hmmm, for a universe that more then a single god, I expected their children to be a little more impressive."The large purple cat yawned while simultaneously scratching his ear making a majority of the girls in the camp coo at the giant cat. The boys however glared at the humanoid cat for insulting them.

"Now, now, Lord Beerus. There is no need to be so discourteous."The large teal skinned man chastised the cat before he turned his attention over to the centaur."And if my memory serves me correctly then you must be Chiron, trainer of Heroes."

"Er, yes..."Chiron began before coughing into his hand,"Yes, that would be me…."

"Excellent!"The teal skinned man exclaimed rather joyfully."See, Lord Beerus I told you that I knew where the camp was located!"Chiron frowned slightly, he was positive that he had heard the name Beerus somewhere before but just couldn't place it.

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time, Whis."The the humanoid cat now known as Lord Beerus shouted at Whis rather dramatically before he turned his attention to the trainer of Heroes."You! Tell me where is the Future Warrior and don't lie to me, I'll know in an instant.."

"Future Warrior?"Chiron repeated,"I apologise but I don't believe that I know anybody that goes by that alias."

"Grrrr..."

"He means me."A voice called down making the entire camp look to the skies to see the slayer of Herakles floating high above them.

"Rota, how nice to see you again."Whis greeted the Future Warrior as said warrior descended down to the ground and landed in front of the God of Destruction and his attendant.

"You too, Lord Whis."Rota returned to the Grand Priests son."If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? This isn't your universe."

"Nor is it yours and yet here you are."The angel countered back.

"Touché."

"Rota, perhaps you could be kind enough to introduce us."Chiron spoke up, alerting Rota of his presence.

"Oh where are my manners?"The son of Kronos mock scolded himself."Chiron I'd like you to meet Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe Seven."Rota introduced the God to the Trainer of Heroes who eyes widened to the size of plate at that little reveal. "And this,"Rota pointed at Whis,"Is his martial arts teacher and attendant.

"Enough of the formalities!"The God of Destruction barked finally having enough of all this pointless chatting."I have come for a reason, boy."

"Oh?"

"You and I shall battle here. I need to ensure that you haven't grown weaker during your time of peace….and as my former student I refuse to have a weak student. It slanders my name after all."Beerus remarked causing murmurs to echo through the camp. Rota had been trained by a GOD OF DESTRUCTION!? No wonder he defeated Herakles with ease.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Rota looked to the ground causing the others in the camp to take a few steps back seeing the bloodbath that was about to take place,"Oh thank you so much, Lord Beerus!"Rota screamed out to the heavens making everybody face fault at that, even Chiron."You don't know how challenging its been to contently hold back against my opponents! My fight against Herakles was pathetic! I didn't even need to go 10% of my base power to destroy him!"He wailed at the God of Destruction who face was devoid of emotions as he listen to his former student tell him of his plight."I think I'm suffering with withdrawal."

"What did he mean by 10% of his base power?"

"This guys nuttier then a squirrel fart."

"He's certainly lost the plot."

"Forget about all that! Whats this about other Universe 7? That proves that the Multiverse theory is no longer a theory!"

"You guys ever heard of a Greek God of Destruction before?"

"Nope…..its highly possible that we don't have one yet." Were among the comments among the campers after hearing everything that Rota and Beerus had disgust with each other.

"So when do you want to start, Lord Beerus?"Rota asked with a grin after finally coming out of his little flunk.

Beerus remained silent as he gazed at his former student before a cruel smirk worked its way onto his face, then quicker then even Rota could see the God of Destruction appeared in front of him smacked his chest with the palm of his hand knocking both the wind out of him and sending him flying through the camp and through Zeus cabin, destroying it in the process, with said cabin collapsing in on itself.

"Why now of course."Beerus answered with a rather savage grin as he rested his arms behind his back, giving him a regal look."Stay here, Whis. I think I'm going to enjoy this."He added ignoring the sky thundering as he disappeared from view and soared after the Future Warrior to have a little fun tortur-um sparring against him.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Future Warrior And The Lightning Thief, I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **So the Norse Gods have made their appearance finally, originally I was just going to have this as a Greek and Roman god story but I thought that it would prove Rota and Kronos with a challenge other Pantheons to deal with aside from the Dragon Ball side, plus it would seem like Odin is the former the student of a certain Angel.**

 **Now the question I should ask should I eventually turn this into a three way crossover with DBX/PJ/Marvel or simply have elements from Marvel? E.G stronger Norse Gods?**

 **Anyway please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Future Warrior And The Lightning Thief**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Percy Jackson and The Olympians in any way shape or form, they belong to their respective owners**.

* * *

"What in Gods name is going on?" Rhea questioned as she and Kronos had recently returned from completing her very first mission as a Time Patroller, only to see that the entire city seemed to be busy with activity, or at least more so than usual.

"How would I know?" Kronos was elbowed for his remark and received a glare from his wife." I know that many have cowered underneath that infamous glare of yours, but if I'm honest I've always thought it looked rather sexual with those alluring green eyes of yours."

Despite being thousands of years old, Rhea couldn't prevent the slight golden tint appearing on her cheeks from her Husbands blunt statement. Of all the changes that Cronos and Kronos apparently had, his new found bluntness was going to take some time to get used too. Yes Cronos was always a man of action, even before he slayed their father but he was calculated, manipulated you into seeing what he wanted, twisting his desires and wants and making you want to answer his every demand like some loyal dog but he would never just say what was on his mind like Kronos did. it would be too easy that way. His favourite game was breaking his opponent both mentally and physically…something that Hades too pleasure in doing to his guests.

"Perv!"

"Considering our family, are you all that surprised?" Kronos retorted with a smirk. " Besides its not like I activity go out and fuck every woman that I can get my hands on like our precious boys."

"Don't be so lewd." Rhea chastised her husband with a disapproving look." You make them sound no better than playboys."

"No, their actions paint them as such." Kronos corrected with a snort." They're luckily that they never existed in Universe 7. If they did then Beerus would've of made them fade eons ago….you should've been stricter with them. Perhaps then they wouldn't of committed crimes on the level as _him_."

"Don't even go there." The daughter of Gaea warned with a bit of bite." They are nothing like him, Kronos."

"Are they not?" The Saiyan asked in faux surprise." Tell me, how is Metis doing theses day? You know her, right? Zeus first love. The woman that he swallowed, terrified that she would produce a son that would grow powerful that they would surpass the Olympians and steal his throne from him."

Rhea tried and failed to defend the actions of her youngest son but knew there was nothing she could say on the matter. Chaos knows how furious she had been when she had learnt what Zeus had done, imaging Cronos simply out of fear that she could birth a son that could surpass him in power.

"T-That was just Zeus."

"And yet I see that you didn't do a damn thing about it." Kronos snarked in retaliation," Did you ever console Athena? Tell her that dear old daddy killed her mother simply out of fear and showed no remorse about doing so?"

"….."

"How about that the Gods have forced our-your entire race into subjugation; even those that had no part in the war? Forced them into hiding, terrified that even going out in public would bring the Gods wrath down upon them?

"Our children have their flaws but they've have their redeeming qualities."

"Please!" Kronos snorted in disagreement." The only children of ours that don't act like a spoiled brats are Hestia, Demeter and I suppose Hades to a degree."

"So you're just condemning the others then? If you hadn't been such a terrible man then none of their crimes would've ever happened in the first place!"

"And if you had been a better _mother_ then you wouldn't of allowed them to get away with half the things they have with no repercussions!" The Saiyan retorted earning a hurtful look from the Titianess." How many times have they threaten to destroy the Earth? How many times have they did as they pleased simply because they are _Gods_?" He snorted the last word out.

" Yes the Titans did some pretty terrible things, I won't deny that but the Humans were never forced to worship us or suffer. If we had children then we raised them ourselves and if we couldn't then we insured that a loving family would take them in. we never made our children go on life and death quests just to gain our favour, they were our children, we fought for them; just as any parent should for their children….something that the Gods seem to forget."

"Just as you've seemed to forgotten the Ancient Laws."

" Oh that just something that Zeus created so he wouldn't have to raise all his children."

"Will you stop blaming Zeus for everything wrong with the Greek World?"

"Fine lets talk about the others then shall we, Dear?...lets start with sweet innocent Athena, that sweet little grandchild of ours?

"Let's start with medusa, the innocent women that Poseidon raped in Athena's temple? Who instead of consoling her saw the opportunity to get one up on her rival and cursed her in return; Perhaps we should bring up Hera's actions? How she activity makes Zeus's children a living hell all because she too much of a coward to go after her brother! Driving Hercules to insanity and forcing him to slaughter his wife and children? Then let's not forget about Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers? Hah! More like twin Murderers! Killing fourteen innocent children who not once had insulted Leto."

"Oh and like you're so perfect."

"I never said I was, Rhea but unlike them I don't try to make excuses for my actions, or see myself as superior to the _lowly mortals_ that they lord over daily." Kronos stated with a pointed look. Rhea retuned her husbands glare with the same intensity." I hope Rota knocks them down a peg or two while he's there. About time they learn that they're not the centre of the universe."

"Well talk about this later, Kronos." Rhea as she stormed passed him and shot into the air.

"I'm sure Apollo told you many time, Truth hurts!"

"Not listening!"

"You clearly are otherwise you wouldn't be throwing a hissy fit….damn woman." He uttered the last part to himself, if there was one thing that Rhea inherited off of their mother then it was her fiery temper, something that she had passed onto Hera…still Rhea needed to swallow that pride of hers and admit that their children weren't the saints that she pictured they were. Their crimes had surpassed that of the Titans; maybe it was time for him and Rota to restore what had been lost to them? His brothers and sisters had suffered for far too long, sure there were some that would need to be taken down a peg but once he did….Well Mount Othrys had been in ruins for far too long now.

* * *

 _ **Universe One, Olympus…**_

Zeus glared daggers at the so called God of Destruction that had entered the camp uninvited to find the monk-um the Saiyan, Rota. The gall he had to come to his universe and lording around as if he owned the place, the cat should be grateful that he didn't process his Lightning Bolt, otherwise he would've made him fade within a moment. Of course he could do so if he entered his true form, but why would he sully himself by giving the _false_ God the honour of his presence?

"Don't!" A female voice warned, earning the Kings attention.

"Don't _what_ , Hera?" Zeus quizzed his wife, who gave him an incredulous look.

"Do what you always do when you fear somebody is far to powerful for their own good," The Queen retorted to her Husband." Let your paranoia dictate your actions. This is not some mere mortal but a God of Destruction."

"And I should fear him?"

"Yes." Hera answered honestly. Zeus only glared at her, what did he have to fear? He had been the one responsible for slaying their father and dethroning him." If the Saiyan's held the power to destroy planets, something that I doubt any of us could do then how powerful do you think a God of Universe seven will be?"

"Truth!"

"Be silent, Apollo!" The youngest son of Cronos and Rhea growled at his son who's smile illuminated the entire room. The King of Olympus then turned his attention back over to his wife. "So what do you suggest then? That we bend knee for some pretender?"

"Oh grow up will you!" Poseidon snapped at his brother," We're already aware that there are other pantheons out there like the Norse and Egyptian. Of course we would've had relations with them, expect a certain somebody never gotten over the fact that we needed help during WW2."

"We've never needed their help before, _Sea God_!" Zeus sneered at his older brother as his eyes began to cackle." But you all went behind my back and contacted old one eye."

"Not this again, father." The Goddess of wisdom groaned into her hand." The Allies were losing the war. If we had never contacted The King of Asgard then the Nazi's would've won thanks to the upgrades they received."

"Plus the knowledge you gained on some of Asgard didn't hurt either right, Thea?" Aphrodite sang out, earning the infamous Athena glare.

"Be silent you dumb pile of foam!"

" Said _the headache_." The Goddess of Love taunted back, getting furious look from the Goddess for bringing up her origin. So what if she had been born in her father head! she had just gained the knowledge of everything he knew before she could learn for herself was all!

"Why you!"

"The whore not worth it, sister." The voice of Artemis drawled out, hoping to stop Athena from flying across the room and beating the slut of Olympus black and blue….despite how much she'd enjoy seeing it….still she'd rather not have her Aunt berating them all about fighting. Despite being over four thousand years old, Hestia could make her fell like a infant with just a single look.

"Must you call her that?" Hestia questioned the Moon Goddess from her place at the Hearth with a heavy sigh, was it truly so hard for her family to get along? They all acted like children, rather then the gods they were supposed to be.

"Sorry, Auntie." Artemis mumbled with golden cheeks. She glared at the smirking face of Aphrodite who looked unfazed by it.

" _ **Oh thank you so much, Lord Beerus**_ _!"_ Artemis heard the voice of Rota wail to the God Of Destruction, gaining hers and the other Gods attention. " _ **You don't know how challenging its been to constantly hold back against my opponents! I didn't even need to use 10% of my base form power to defeat him!**_ "

The Saiyan's proclaim left the Olympians speechless, surely he had to be bluffing…right? To kill a god, and certainly one on Hercules level was no easy feat. It was something that even Zeus would have trouble doing. While nobody knew for sure, many assumed that Hercules/Herakles was the strongest Greek/Roman god out there, surpassing even Zeus/Jupiter in strength.

" _ **I think that I'm suffering from withdrawal.**_ "He blinked owlishly at the God of Destruction, earning sniggers from Apollo and Hermes. Ares nodded in understanding at the Half-Bloods plight, Athena gazed at the Saiyan with a calculating look that unnerved many in the room. Artemis looked uninterested and chose to let things play.

Aphrodite drooled at the sight of the powerful demi-god that had defeated the God of Strength, oh what she would do to him once she got her hands on him. Killing a God was no easy feat and thus deserved a prize that was fitting for a God Slayer; and what better reward was there then bedding a Goddess, and the Goddess of Love and Pleasure at that?

"So when do you want to start, Lord Beerus?" The council heard the unknown Saiyan Hybrid ask with a growing grin appearing on his face. Then quicker then even Hermes could run the God of Destruction appeared directly in front of him and smacked him in the chest making many winch as they saw the painful expression on the Saiyans face before he shot away flying through the camp and straight through Cabin one, with said cabin falling in on itself as it collapsed.

"MY CABIN!" The God of Justice bellowed with a enraged expression on his face, the skies imaging his temper as thunder boomed across America.

"Damn, and to think that could've been mine."

"SILENCE APOLLO!"

"Hey, I've got kids in mine. What's in yours? A bland looking statue?" The sun God returned with a shrug, earning a grumble from his father." Still, kids gotta be dead. Demi-God or not he just punched by a God and smashed through a building; if he's not dead he soon will be."

"Have you forgotten that he traded blows with Herakles?" Athena questioned her sunny brother with a raised brow.

"And has the _Wisdom_ Goddess forgotten that this Lord Beerus is obviously stronger then Herakles?" Poseidon retorted, speaking for Apollo and earning a hot glare from his rival.

"I wasn't talking to you Squid-Face." The goddess of Wisdom scowled at her greatest rival and enemy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The two Gods snapped their heads in Ares direction; the God of War expression unnerved everybody as the flames that were in place of his eyes expanded melting his glasses as he had a bloodthirsty grin on his face." I'm not about to miss out on the fight of the century because of your sexual tension for one another." The entire room was deathly quiet after Ares proclaim." Go find a room to fuck in or something and let me watch this fight in peace!"

"ARES!"

* * *

Coming to a halt after the unprepared assault from Lord Beerus, Rota came to a stop in the air and rubbed his chest just as the God of Destruction appeared directly in front of him with a neutral look on his face.

"That was a dirty trick." Rota grumble at his former Sensei as he removed his hand from his chest and glared at the God before him.

" As I told you many time before, Rota; expect the unexpected….shall we begin?"

"Actually telling me this time?" His only answer was a slight smirk from the God of destruction." Fine, let's go!"

Racing towards each other faster then even the Gods of Olympus could keep up with, Rota cocked his fist back just as Beerus imaged this action and cocked his own back before they both brought them forward; using all of his power in base form, the Future Warrior fist collided the Gods which caused a monstrous boom the moment that they collided, ripping apart the ground, sending both the earth and trees in every direction as a gigantic crater was formed.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here is the next chapter of The Future Warrior and The Lightning Thief; sorry its been so long but the good news is that the next chapter will be out soon with Rota and Beerus. Most of this chapter was basically a bit of Kronos and Rhea….even if that did end in a fight, but after everything that happened since they were together it was bound to happen eventually.**

 **Power scaling for this story….**

 **Hyper Verse Level…..**

Akira

 **Multi Universal Level to Multi Universal Level +**

Grand Priest

Buri (First Asgardian)

 **Universe Level to Universe Level +**

Chaos

Odin

Whis

Vados

Beerus

Champa

Son Goku

Vegeta

 **Multi-Solar System Level to Multi Solar System Level +**

Mira

Rota

Future Trunks

Thor

 **Star Level to Star Level +**

Ouranos

Loki

Freya

Sif

Towa

Goten

Trunks

 **Large Planet Level to Large Planet Level +**

Gaea (The Earth itself)

 **Small Planet Level to Small Planet Level +**

Cronos

Typhon

Rhea (Post Training)

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

 **Moon Level to Moon Level +**

Artemis

Apollo

Ares

Aphrodite

Athena

Demeter

Hera

Hephaestus

Hermes

Dionysus

Hestia (Weakest of the Olympians)

 **Please Review.**


End file.
